Un Imposible
by nurichany
Summary: 20 años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, y después de todo ambos tenían una vida diferente, quizás después de todo sus vidas jamás se volverían a cruzar, aunque se amaran aún después de tanto tiempo... ¡Capítulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

_**Un imposible**_

Son aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, una de las jóvenes médicos becarios llega a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de Konoha con gran urgencia, al entrar visualiza un ambiente por demás tranquilo, sus compañeros becarios se hallaban alrededor de un paciente el cual se encontraba en un coma inducido, mientras la Doctora, con especialidad en Medicina Interna, y subespecialidad en Medicina del enfermo en estado crítico, les explica con tranquilidad la situación de ese paciente. El médico becario entra sin más y pide hablar con la Doctora

-Doctora Ama, por favor, disculpe que la interrumpa en mitad de su cátedra, pero no lo haría de no ser sumamente necesario- dijo la joven médico, todos sus compañeros, así como la Doctora voltean a mirarle, apartando su atención de aquél paciente

-Dígame Doctora- contesta con propiedad y una sonrisa amable la siempre agradable Doctora Ama, muy pocas veces se le ha visto molesta, y menor cantidad de veces ha castigado* a sus médicos becarios- ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos una paciente en plena cesárea, pero temo que se ha puesto muy grave durante la cirugía- dijo algo agitada la joven doctora- temo que necesitamos que la valore, los anestesiólogos me han enviado a buscarla porque la paciente ha caído en paro*- dijo sin más, la doctora entonces sonriente se tornó seria

-Muy bien, voy para allá de inmediato- dijo con calma, miró a sus estudiantes y dijo- tú me acompañarás- señaló entonces a un joven de cabellos café alborotados- los demás, cada uno de ustedes será responsable de un paciente, en cuanto regrese quiero ver que hayan hecho los estudios que ya tienen anotados para realizarse hoy- y sin más siguió a la joven doctora hacia el quirófano a ver a la paciente grave

…

-Doctora Ama- le dijo la enfermera en turno, la doctora sin más prestó atención

-Dígame-con una sonrisa

-Nos hablan de quirófano, quieren saber si ya pueden trasladar a la paciente- le dijo

-Ya tenemos todo listo, dígales que ya pueden traer a la paciente para acá- la enfermera asintió y sin más se retiró a por la paciente que sería trasladada de quirófano a la Unidad de Cuidados intensivos.

Una hora más tarde la paciente se hallaba instalada en esa área de pacientes sumamente graves, por su bienestar se había decidido inducirle el coma, por lo tanto se encontraba con respiración asistida, la doctora Ama se encontraba revisando en ese momento sus indicaciones y todo lo pertinente para salvar la vida de esa paciente, al encontrarse tan concentrada en su tarea no se había percatado del apellido de la paciente

-Doctora, el familiar de la paciente, el esposo, se encuentra afuera esperando recibir información- le dijo una enfermera, la doctora sonrió

-Voy ahora mismo, gracias

Fue así que la joven doctora salió en busca del esposo para darle la información pertinente

-¿Familiar de Hitomi…- hizo una pausa para revisar el apellido en sus papeles y se sorprendió, pero decidió continuar serena- Hitomi Hyuga?

Y ahí, frente a ella, gallardo, guapo, justo como lo recordaba, se hallaba aquél hombre que fuera su primer gran amor.

-Soy yo- el hombre a su vez se sorprendió de ver a aquella mujer frente a él, tenía que ser la broma más despiadada del destino que después de 20 años su reecuentro fuera de esta forma

-Muy bien señor Hyuga- dijo Tenten calmada- su esposa se encuentra grave pero estable, afortunadamente ya estamos tratando todas las complicaciones de la operación pero tuvimos que inducirle el coma, por ahora puede estar tranquilo- le dijo con una sonrisa honesta

-¿Tenten tú serás la doctora de mi esposa?- el Hyuga estaba más que nervioso y lo peor para él era tener que enfrentar estos sentimientos justo ahora, el maldito destino no podía ser más jodidamente sofocante: su esposa grave, su hijo grave, y justamente tenía que ser Tenten, su primer amor, el médico tratante de su esposa

-Formo parte del equipo de médicos que la trataran, sí, yo simplemente la veré en el turno de la tarde, pero debo decirte que mis compañeras son excelentes médicos también

-¿ella se salvará?- dijo temeroso, ella simplemente lo miró con seriedad

-Temo que ahora se encuentra en una situación grave y no me es posible determinar eso, pero puedo decirte que está en las mejores manos y haremos lo necesario para salvarla, si me disculpa, debo volver a revisar que todo esté en orden.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- con su permiso señor Hyuga

Neji decidió tomarla del brazo antes de que se fuera

-Por favor, dime Neji- ella simplemente asintió mientras le sonreía y se retiró

…

Pasaron exactamente 3 días después de eso cuando por fin, y afortunadamente, Tenten le daba buenas noticias

-Ha salido del coma inducido exitosamente.- le dijo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción- si todo sale bien, mañana a primera hora habrá pasado a piso de hospitalización, un área donde podrás estar con ella casi todo el tiempo- le dijo con una sonrisa, Neji le sonrió aún más ampliamente

-Gracias Tenten, muchas gracias.- dijo mientras la joven de cabellos castaños se retiraba del lugar para continuar con su trabajo

Al día siguiente, en efecto, su esposa fue trasladada a una habitación donde él pudo estar todo el tiempo con ella, afortunadamente su primogénito también se encontraba ya con ellos

-Ha sido un milagro de Kami-sama- le dijo su esposa mientras amamantaba al bebé y lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo

-Claro que sí- le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el contorno del rostro. Sin darse cuenta, una médico se encontraba fuera de la habitación observando con calma y una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro

Una semana después la familia Hyuga se hallaba dejando el hospital en medio de la algarabía, Neji no pudo evitar pensar que durante ese tiempo no volvió a ver a aquella doctora.

…

Una semana pasó desde que ella observó cómo se iba la alegre familia del hospital, su amigo, el Doctor Kankuro le había invitado a salir esa tarde y ella decidió que tenía demasiado presente a aquel antiguo conocido, si es que así le podía decir, desde aquella ocasión en que su esposa estuvo grave, así que aceptó

-¿Y el pequeño Hiro tiene niñera hoy o no tiene niñera?- le dijo un tanto seductor su amigo, por su parte Tenten soltó tremenda carcajada y mientras bebía de su cerveza, respondió

-Hoy tiene niñera

…

Ese día Tenten presentía que algo extraño iba a pasarle, tenía la sensación de ansiedad que siempre le había acompañado en grandes momentos, por ejemplo, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada o que había pasado los exámenes necesarios para cumplir sus sueños. En sus manos tenía la foto de su pequeño hijo, Hiro, un niño de 4 años con piel blanca como su padre y ojos cafés como ella, sin duda ese niño lo era todo para ella. Ser madre soltera había sido difícil pero no imposible, y siendo quien era, tenía el dinero suficiente para costear todos los gastos que se le presentaran. Ese día estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su cubículo

-Doctora, una persona la busca- le dijo una enfermera con seriedad, ella no esperaba ninguna visita, así que pensó que sería el familiar de alguno de sus pacientes

-Dígale que pase- dijo con serenidad, sin embargo, al ver al hombre entrar su serenidad se fue directamente al carajo

-Doctora Tenten Ama- dijo aquél hombre que descolocaba su vida, era la segunda vez que se aparecía después de 20 años de no verse jamás

-Neji Hyuga- dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía ademán de sentarse al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo- no te veo en 20 años y de pronto apareces 2 veces en un mes

-Directa como recuerdo, tú no has cambiado mucho- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento al tiempo que la analizaba

-No sabría qué decir sobre ti,- le dijo mientras organizaba unos papeles desordenados en su escritorio- pero supongo que sigues siendo el hombre serio y honorable que conocí hace ya tanto tiempo- le miró confundida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo sin rodeos, necesitaba salir de esa situación donde sentía no tener el control

-No sé explicarme muy bien- dijo el dudoso y al mismo tiempo tenso, sintiendo la misma inseguridad que ella- a decir verdad sólo quería charlar contigo, hace mucho tiempo que no hemos hablado- le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa, ella lo notó

-En estos momentos estoy trabajando Neji Hyuga- le dijo también un poco insegura, y aún así, prosiguió- pero si así lo prefieres podríamos ir por- dudó un momento- un café, un café será suficiente- dijo mientras él observaba cómo esa mujer, esa imponente mujer sonreía con timidez, gesto que le vió hacer hacía tantos otoños

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- pasó por ti a las 9 pm- dijo sin más mientras salía del lugar

-Te veo a esa hora, Neji Hyuga- dijo sin más Tenten

…

En una cafetería cercana a cierto Hospital en la ciudad de Konoha se vió entrar a dos adultos, Neji Hyuga y Tenten Ama, ambos se veían bastante formales, parecía una simple cena de negocios. Cada quien ordenó su café, y sin saber qué decir, Tenten inició la charla

-Tu bebé ¿ya se encuentra bien?- dijo para romper el hielo

-Oh sí, ya se encuentra en casa junto con Hitomi, todos se encuentran felices ya que al final todo salió bien, muchas gracias Tenten- le dijo, ella le sonrió grandemente

-Ya te he dicho anteriormente que no sólo yo he estado a cargo del cuidado de tu esposa, hemos sido varios médicos, en general puedes decir que fue gracias al equipo- le dijo con suficiencia, Neji sólo sonrió, ella siempre sería así

-Pero los años no han pasado por ti Tenten, te ves igual a como te recuerdo- le dijo con nostalgia, una pequeña punzada se instaló en el estómago de Tenten

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti- dijo con un sonrisa- pero, temo que esa barba no te la conocía

Neji se llevó instintivamente su mano a su barba, la cual se encontraba larga.

-Bueno, han pasado 20 años Tenten,- dijo con calma- muchas cosas pasaron

-Es lo normal- le dijo ella sorbiendo de su café- yo tampoco soy la misma- le dijo con franqueza

-¿Estas casada?- le dijo con curiosidad, ella no evitó reírse

-Sabes que yo no nací para esas cosas- le dijo, él simplemente asintió- ¿y tú? ¿Hace cuánto te casaste con Hitomi? Lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas en el extranjero- le dijo con sincera curiosidad

-Hitomi y yo nos casamos hace 5 años, pero tuvimos un noviazgo bastante largo- le dijo pensativo

-Claro, las cosas de tu clan son demasiado serias siempre- le dijo mientras lo miraba acusadoramente, él no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza

-Bueno, a decir verdad, tú sabes que yo al ser parte del clan…

-Sé lo que eso significa Neji Hyuga- le interrumpió, su mirada se llenó de nostalgia, y Neji no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho- después de 10 años- continuó ella- me cansé de buscarte- dijo sin más, el escuchó atentamente- sabía muy bien que las personas cambian, y que ni tú ni yo éramos los mismos después de lo que pasó, pero te amaba tanto que siempre pensé que quizás en algún momento tú te armarías de valor y responderías a mis mensajes, sin embargo, después de 7 años sin respuestas poco a poco me hice a la idea de que no podía seguir así, y al cumplirse los 10 años de no verte renuncié a ti por completo- dijo con serenidad, Neji simplemente recibía todo lo que no quiso escuchar hacía tanto tiempo- siempre quise pensar que Hitomi era sólo tu amiga, pero, después de todo, conseguiste amar a alguien digno de tu clan, digno de ti- dijo ella por fin, sorprendido como estaba decidió interrumpirla

-Éramos jóvenes Tenten, teníamos muchas cosas que vivir, tú tenías tantas cosas que vivir, no podía llegar y atarte a mi, no se puede atar al viento- ella le miró con tristeza, y él decidió continuar- por Kami-sama que sólo teníamos 16 años, ni siquiera sabíamos que cosa era el amor realmente ¿cómo podíamos saber si lo nuestro era real? Necesitábamos crecer, y tener la vida que ambos queríamos, y si yo hubiera intentado algo no serías quien eres ahora- dijo sin más el muchacho, a ella solo se le escurrieron un par de lágrimas que él notó- Tenten ¿eres feliz?- dijo con los ojos cerrados, sólo eso quería saber. Después de 20 años de mirarla a lo lejos, de 20 años de evitar su nombre, de 20 años intentando olvidarla había logrado cierta estabilidad en su vida, y por Kami-sama, sólo él sabía que cuando la vió salir con ese vestido negro pegado y su bata médica encima, no pudo pensar en un mejor futuro para ella, y tampoco pudo evitar añorar un futuro con ella. Tenten notó su necesidad de escuchar que ella era feliz, y a decir verdad, lo era, quizás jamás había vuelto a amar de esa forma tan inocente y dulce, pero era muy feliz, sonriendo, lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirarla

-Soy una mujer muy feliz Neji- le dijo con seguridad, él simplemente la miraba expectante- durante todos estos años he hecho lo que he querido, y quizás hay cosas que no salen como yo he querido pero he logrado cumplir todas y cada una de mis metas Neji, claro que soy feliz- dijo con honestidad, el hombre respiró tranquilo- ¿y tú?- le dijo mordaz, como solo ella era- ¿eres feliz?

Neji soltó el aire con calma, él había hecho lo que había que hacerse, tenía una esposa de acuerdo a las normas de su clan, era el líder del clan actualmente, su primogénito, Hizashi, era su orgullo, había estudiado lo que siempre deseó y su padre estaba orgulloso de él, pero ¿realmente deseaba todo aquello?- yo…- dijo dudoso- sí, soy muy feliz- dijo casi convenciéndose, Tenten notó aquello, y decidió ignorarlo, ella no era nadie para juzgarlo

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso- dijo sin más.- Bueno, creo que es hora de volver con Hiro ya que ya es tarde.- dijo mirando su reloj

-Pero dijiste que no te habías casado- dijo dudoso, ella le sonrió ampliamente

-Hiro es muchísimo más importante que cualquier esposo- dijo divertida de la confusión del castaño- es mi pequeño hijo Neji- en ese momento él la miró sorprendido- vamos Neji, uno no necesita casarse para tener un bebé, además soy una mujer de 38 años, el tiempo no se me podía acabar- dijo sonriendo, Neji la miró atónito, en efecto, Tenten no había cambiado ni un poquito y bien le había dicho, ella había hecho lo que quería…

Hola a todos gente bonita! Entrando nuevamente al mundo del NejiTen (que ya extrañaba) con este fic algo extraño quizás pero bastante cercano a lo real. Está pensado quizás para ser un threeshot pero todo depende de la aceptación que tenga… En el siguiente capítulo les hablaré acerca de sus pasados y si se presta la situación, en el tercer capítulo le daremos final…

*Castigos: en mi país (México) los médicos hacemos guardias de 36 por 12 cada 3er día por lo que cuando se nos castiga durante nuestra formación nos mantienen trabajando en el hospital por más de 50 hrs

*Paciente en paro: es alguien que ha llegado al punto de gravedad en el que su corazón sufrió un infarto pero puede ser regresado ala vida con diversas maniobras

Gracias por leer!

Espero sus reviews con ansias!

Besos de Pocholate!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sentimientos enterrados**_

La noche era cálida, la luna alumbraba radiante aquella mansión, Neji se encontraba cerca de la ventana mientras observaba a su pequeño hijo siendo abrazado por su madre. El ambiente era cálido, su pecho se sentía cálido, hasta que ella interrumpió el silencio

-Quisiera que invitaras a cenar a la Doctora Ama- le dijo su esposa de pronto- supe por parte de Hinata que había sido tu amiga de juventud- continuó ante la atenta mirada de Neji, este fingió serenidad, pero lo único que podía sentir por dentro era nerviosismo de tener en casa a Tenten- así que quisiera agradecerle lo que hizo por mí con una pequeña cena- dijo sin más mientras atendía al pequeño bebé. Simplemente asintió y dijo que buscaría la forma de contactarla para invitarla a cenar al día siguiente, Hitomi lo miró con alegría mientras balbuceaba cosas de cómo arreglarían la casa y qué platillos preparar.

Era un desgraciado y lo sabía muy bien, pues su esposa no sabía que durante las últimas 3 semanas había estado saliendo a tomar un café con Tenten, si bien todo parecía pintar en que recuperaban su vieja amistad, él seguía incómodo por el hecho de que ella ya tuviera un hijo. Sabía que no debía ser tan descarado pues si bien él mismo tenía ya un hijo y una esposa, no podía ni quería imaginarse el por qué Tenten era madre soltera. Esa noche avisó a su esposa que llegaría tarde, pues iría a buscar a la doctora, su esposa sonriente le dijo que no se preocupara que ella entendía. Un par de horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en un café, cercano al centro de la ciudad.

-Tenten- le dijo pensativo, ella le miró curiosa -Mi esposa quiere que mañana nos acompañes a cenar, si no es molestia para ti- le dijo con cautela, ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa

-No hay problema, pero temo que mañana Hiro no tiene niñera, así que si no es molestia para ti, debo llevarlo- le dijo, él la miró serio, no pudo soportarlo más

-Tenten ¿por qué eres madre soltera?- dijo por fin la duda que lo carcomía desde que se enterara de su maternidad, y aún no terminaba de expresar su malestar- ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- soltó por fin la bomba

-Te lo diré después- le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, pues al parecer había sido poco discreto con su incomodidad- a diferencia tuya- continúo ella molestándolo- el sexo fuera del matrimonio es algo a lo que yo no le veo mayor problema- involuntariamente se ruborizó e hizo que ella soltara sonora carcajada- Vamos Neji que ya estamos grandes para sonrojarnos por estas cosas- dijo mientras bebía de su café

-Quizás para ti sea algo normal- le dijo mirando a otro lado, ella simplemente lo miró expectante- pero sabes que dentro de las reglas de mi clan…

-Es necesario llegar virgen al matrimonio- le interrumpió ella mirándolo con tristeza- me sé casi todas las reglas de tu clan, eso es algo que jamás olvidaría- le dijo mientras miraba la vela en medio de la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, él simplemente bajó la mirada de cierta forma avergonzado- ¿sabes?- continuó ella hablando- siempre quise hablar acerca del pasado.- le dijo con nostalgia, Neji inmediatamente la miró, sus ojos cristalizados decían más que todo su rostro, siempre había sido así, sus ojos siempre decían todo lo que su ser sentía- ¿en verdad no teníamos oportunidad?- dijo con un dejo de tristeza que pudo penetrar su coraza creada por años, y sin poder evitarlo sus recuerdos lo llevaron al pasado.

 _Hace 22 años…_

El día era bastante soleado, la escuela preparatoria de Suna se encontraba bastante concurrida, ese era el primer día de clases. Chicos de entre 15 y 18 años ingresan a la institución, se veía en la entrada sobre todo a los de nuevo ingreso, algo aturdidos y perdidos. Dentro de todos esos jovencitos una chica de 15 años llegaba por primera vez a la que sería su escuela por 3 largos años, y no es que ella odiara la escuela, simplemente que ya quería crecer para empezar a cumplir sus sueños. Pronto se encontró en su aula de clases y ya estando en ella se encontró con que debía escoger una actividad extracurricular

-¿qué debería hacer?- dijo para sí misma- me encantan los deportes pero quisiera probar la música- sin saber qué hacer, decidió intentar llevar a cabo ambas actividades, puesto que era novata, supuso que podría lograrlo. Grave error.

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron sin eventualidades, ella decidió que los deportes no serían en esta ocasión su prioridad puesto que la escuela no contaba con un adecuado club de deportes, así que algo decepcionada decidió cambiar a música

-Será divertido- le dijo su amiga Temari, quien conociera desde la secundaria- siempre has querido probar esa parte de ti- le dijo sonriente, Tenten no se sentía segura pero decidió que no perdía nada

Esa tarde era peculiarmente calurosa, si bien los días en Suna siempre eran cálidos, esa tarde el calor era más notable. Se encontraba ya frente al aula de música, estaba un tanto atemorizada pues sería la primera vez que probara esa parte de sí misma, con una mirada decidida entró de una vez al aula. A primera vista parecía no haber nadie, pero al mirar a su lado izquierdo tuvo una visión inusual para ella. Con 15 años las hormonas podían llegar a ser incontrolables, con 15 años a veces las chicas tienen fantasías acerca de muchachos que se presentan a sus vidas de manera espontánea y ruidosa. Pero la visión que en ese momento se entregaba a ella distaba de ser ruidosa o molesta. Frente a Tenten se encontraba un joven, supuso que de su edad o quizás ligeramente mayor, aquél joven sostenía un violín y con los ojos cerrados simplemente se dedicaba a tocar la pieza musical, Tenten no podía creerlo, ese joven de piel muy blanca, largo y sedoso cabello castaño, facciones firmes, guapo, galante, bastante alto, ese joven que parecía ser sacado de la fantasía de una adolescente se encontraba frente a ella interpretando Winter de Vivaldi, se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba como las notas envolvían a aquél muchacho, de pronto los ojos de este se abrieron y al mirarla la impresión lo detuvo, ella se sintió apenada, tanto porque el joven detuviera su pieza musical como por observarlo como acosadora, roja como tomate dijo la verdad

-Disculpa que te moleste, soy nueva en el club así que quería saber si el profesor se encontraba en este momento- dijo mirando hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos perla que la miraban con seriedad en ese momento

-Se encuentra dentro de ese cubículo- le dijo sin más, ella le agradeció la información y procedió a continuar su trámite ante la atenta mirada de aquel muchacho…

Tres semanas después, ella ya se había incorporado al club, de manera interesante, le había comentado al profesor que ella aprendió a tocar el piano, sin embargo, no sabía leer en absoluto notas, pero con solo escuchar con mucha atención podía entender e interpretar ella misma la canción.

Fue una tarde cualquiera de otoño, las hojas caían de los árboles como si no hubiera cosa más importante en el mundo que hacer, las personas entraban y salían de la escuela, y en esos momentos ella se encontraba sentaba frente al piano de la escuela

-Es increíble cómo puedes tocar casi cualquier canción solo con escucharla- Tenten vollteó y para su sorpresa era aquel joven que no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos desde aquel primer día- nunca había conocido a nadie con ese talento- reconoció él mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-Muchas gracias- sonrió con honestidad- y debo decir que admiro mucho tu manera de tocar el violín, es impresionante- dijo sin más, el muchacho se sonrojó, no pensó que ella sería tan franca

-Mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, si ella pensaba que estaba siendo muy hormonal para con ese joven, con esa sonrisa se sentía más atolondrada

-Yo soy Tenten Ama, mucho gusto- y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Él tampoco pudo evitar notar que aquella jovencita revolucionaba todo su ser

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, y poco a poco ambos generaron una hermosa amistad, muchas personas pensaban incluso que habían comenzado a salir. Tenten se sentía, a decir verdad, en alguna clase de sueño, y es que, si era honesta consigo misma, como Temari le había repetido mil veces, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Neji Hyuga. Y aun así se negaba a aceptarlo con facilidad.

-Eres demasiado terca- le dijo en una ocasión Temari- debes aprovechar el poco tiempo que exista, después no sabemos qué nos deparará el destino- le dijo mientras abandonaba a su amiga en el aula de música. Tenten lo sabía, sabía que debía darse prisa o el tiempo se podría acabar.

El día de su cumpleaños número 16 Neji la invitó a salir, le pidió verse con ella por la tarde, ella obviamente accedió. La cita fue por demás decir encantadora, fueron al cine, posteriormente acudieron a un concierto que se presentó ese día en la ciudad, y para culminar, Neji la acompañó a su casa.

-Muchas gracias Neji- le dijo totalmente contenta- este ha sido un maravilloso cumpleaños- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, él la miro sonrojado, ella no lo notó en su inocencia.

-Me falta darte tu regalo de cumpleaños Tenten- le dijo con voz suave

-No es necesario, me has hecho muy feliz al salir conmigo hoy- le dijo desbordante de felicidad, él al ver que ella no captaría sus intenciones se acercó repentinamente a ella y la besó

Tenten en su vida había dado un beso, y no sabía si lo que pasaba era normal, pero para ella todo era increíblemente mágico, las mariposas en su abdomen, la sensación de calidez en su pecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el beso. Lentamente se separaron, sus rostros quedaron cerca, él la tomó de ambas mejillas

-Te quiero Tenten- le dijo él totalmente sonrojado, ella también estaba sonrojada

-Yo también te quiero Neji- le dijo sin más, aun con el rostro de ella en sus manos él continuó

-Sé mi novia- dijo sonrojado, ella mostró su mejor y más grande sonrisa

-¡Sí!- dijo en un grito mientras lo abrazaba, él entendió su entusiasmo mientras ambos se fundían en un tierno abrazo, lamentablemente la juventud es corta y el amor genuino e inocente no dura para siempre.

Los días pasaban sin tregua alguna, la sala de música se transformó en su santuario en poco tiempo, en la escuela los rumores sobre su noviazgo comenzaban a aumentar. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo ellos comenzaban a compartir piezas de piano y violín, tocar juntos era un placer que nada podría igualar, piezas de Chopin, de Bach, probaron canciones de todo tipo, día a día, dejándose llevar por la música y al mismo tiempo uniendo sus almas por medio de la misma.

Una fría tarde de invierno él llegó con un disco

-Trata de tocar esta canción- le dijo él con tranquilidad- es de mis favoritas- culminó con una sonrisa serena, ella le regresó la sonrisa

-La tocaremos juntos- afirmó ella

Nunca se imaginó que esa canción sería la última que ambos interpretaran juntos.

Un año había pasado desde su cumpleaños dieciséis, y realmente, no le interesaba festejarlo de alguna manera en especial, puesto que ella se sentía muy feliz con el día a día

-Tenten- le dijo él mientras escuchaban juntos, sentados en el piso, In the End, de Linkin park

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella

-¿Crees que puedas ir el viernes a mi casa?- le dijo con seriedad, ella se tornó nerviosa

-¿A tu casa?- le dijo con voz temblorosa, él sabía lo mucho que asustaban esa clase de formalidades a Tenten

-Sí, es necesario que vayas- su seriedad comenzaba a asustarla

-De acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa, él amaba que ella siempre sonriera, pero en esta ocasión pudo notar la incomodidad dentro de aquella sonrisa

-Pasaré por ti a las 6 de la tarde, iremos a cenar- le dijo, ella simplemente asintió

Los días pasaron volando, y ya era viernes. Ella se sentía sumamente nerviosa, sabía que quizás sólo fuera una comida de lo más normal, o quizás pudiera ser algo más comprometedor, y eso la asustaba en demasía.

Neji llegó por ella puntual, y durante el camino ambos se encontraron en silencio, ninguno tuvo el valor de decir nada. Al llegar a la casa de Neji, ella tuvo que evitar abrir la boca, pues jamás había estado en una mansión de ese tamaño. Rápidamente pasaron al comedor, no sabía absolutamente nada de etiqueta y rogaba que por favor no pusieran mil cubiertos como en las películas que Temari adoraba ver. Pronto el padre y el tío de Neji llegaron a acompañarlos. Nerviosa era un término que quedaba corto para Tenten, puesta estaba al borde de una crisis de ansiedad.

-Padre, tío Hiashi, ella es Tenten- les dijo

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hizashi Hyuga y él es mi hermano Hiashi- le dijo el padre de Neji con una amable sonrisa, Tenten correspondió la sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, Tenten Ama.- dijo con seguridad, y por un momento ella pudo notar cierto grado de desaprobación en la mirada de ambos hombres.

La cena transcurría lenta, ambos adultos hablaban acerca del negocio familiar, era una empresa bastante grande y que parecía prometedora, Tenten simplemente escuchaba en silencio

-Y dinos joven Ama- dijo el padre de Neji- ¿qué piensas hacer después de culminar la preparatoria?- de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre ella

-Por supuesto pienso estudiar la universidad señor- le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?- dijo ésta ocasión el tío de Neji

-Medicina, por supuesto- dijo sin más, ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y después la miraron con desaprobación, hasta que por fin Hizashi Hyuga habló

-Pero, esa no es la clase de carrera que deba estudiar una señorita- dijo sin más, hasta ese momento Neji quien se encontraba callado habló

-Padre- dijo siendo interrumpido por su tío Hiashi

-Claro que no es una carrera para señoritas, ese es un mundo de hombres, obviamente- Tenten los miró consternada, no podía creer lo que decían

-¿Y entonces cuál es una carrera para señoritas?- dijo mordaz, ambos hombres notaron su malestar, Neji sólo bajó la mirada

-Danza, música, cualquier cosa que les permita estar en casa al pendiente de su familia- dijo sin rodeos el padre de Neji, ella no pudo evitar sonreír sarcástica

-Lo lamento mucho- comenzó a hablar calmada, Neji sabía que estaba molesta- pero no pienso ser alguien que estudie para al final solo dedicarse al hogar, tengo sueños y metas señores- les dijo serena, ambos hombres fruncieron en ceño en una mueca de total desaprobación- y si es un mundo de hombres, pues seré la primer mujer en poner un pie en él- Neji sonrió orgulloso de Tenten, por esa razón es que se había enamorado de ella, le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque, ambos adultos estaban en total desacuerdo

La cena continuó sin mayores percances, Neji acompañó a Tenten a su hogar, y al regresar, su sirviente le dijo que su padre y su tío le esperaban en el despacho. Neji sabía que algo andaba mal desde que le pidieron llevara a cenar a casa a Tenten.

Entró con calma, preparándose para la posible confrontación que se aproximaba

-Aquí estoy padre, tío, ¿me han mandado llamar?- les dijo con cautela, ambos hombres le miraron, su padre se acercó lentamente a él

-Neji, quisiera saber si ya tienes alguna clase de plan a futuro, hijo- le dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él, hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia- dime ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Padre yo- dijo temeroso, sin embargo, decidió ser honesto- yo quiero estudiar música- su padre lo tomó del rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- quiero tener un futuro con Tenten, yo quiero…

No pudo terminar la frase, su padre lo había callado de una bofetada

-¿Música? ¿Futuro con "ESA" chiquilla?- dijo con asco Hizashi Hyuga- ¡Qué tan a la basura quieres mandar el apellido Hyuga!- le dijo colérico- Eres mi primogénito, el futuro heredero de la empresa y por obviedad el líder del clan ¡¿y tú quieres estudiar música y casarte con una doctorcita?!- sus gritos no podían ser mayores, Hiashi negaba con la misma decepción que mostraba su padre, Neji no dijo absolutamente nada- Escúchame bien Neji porque no repetiré esto dos veces: estudiarás Negocios o economía, te casarás con una joven que sea lo suficientemente fina y educada, nada de mujeres con delirio de grandeza- dijo cada vez más calmado, Neji no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, Hizashi lo miró con lástima- Estás enamorado de esa chiquilla ¿verdad?- afirmó más que preguntar. Neji continuó en silencio.- Hijo mío, temo que ella no entra en la descripción de la mujer ideal para alguien como tú, yo sólo quiero tu bienestar- le dijo más calmado mientras se daba la vuelta

-¿Y si ella se volviera refinada y educada?- dijo Neji a espaldas de su padre- ¿y si ella se aprendiera todas las reglas del clan?- dijo buscando alguna esperanza

-Podríamos darle una oportunidad hijo- le dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio- pero temo que una mujer como ella es alguien libre- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad- tienes 6 meses, después de eso no se volverá a hablar del tema, puedes irte- le dijo sin más

Al salir del despacho de su padre Neji corrió hacia su habitación, y a pesar de ser un hombre demasiado serio no pudo evitar que esa noche las lágrimas desbordasen por sus mejillas. A 20 kilómetros de distancia, una joven sintió un extraño estremecimiento al mirar la luna. Parecía que la noche le decía a gritos que algo cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Conforme los días pasaron, Tenten notó que Neji poco a poco iba cambiando, lo notaba más serio que de costumbre, y a decir verdad, lo notaba preocupado, cuando le pidió hablar al respecto el simplemente le dijo

-Por ahora no puedo decirte todo, sólo te pido que por favor toques conmigo- dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza, esa mirada siempre mataba a Tenten

-Claro que tocaré contigo, hasta que el mundo se acabe- le dijo en una broma inocente. Él le sonrió, añoraba que esa broma pudiera ser verdad.

Neji ya no podía soportar la presión que su padre y su tío ejercían sobre él, pues cada hora que él pasaba en su hogar era una agonía, su padre todos los días a cada hora se encargaba de recordarle del legado que habría de heredar más adelante, que no sería justo para él que era su padre que le traicionara, que debía pensar un poco en la familia, que siendo el único varón él debía hacerse cargo de la empresa, del clan, que no podía fallarle porque cuando él fuera el líder se sentiría el hombre más orgulloso, y solo Kami-sama sabía lo mucho que él anhelaba escuchar eso de su padre, y si para ello debía renunciar a la música, así lo haría, sin importar a quien debiera dejar en el camino, porque su padre jamás se había enorgullecido de él, y en el mundo ese era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Cierto día él llegó con un libro, mientras ella tocaba "Für Elise" de Beethoven

-Por favor léelo y memorízalo todo- le dijo nervioso- después te explicaré el porqué. Ella asintió, no es que fuera una petición exagerada o loca, solo algo extraña.- Bien, entonces toquemos juntos.- le dijo tomando su violín con alegría,- y por favor, avísame cuando lo hayas memorizado todo- le dijo con tranquilidad, ella al ver al antiguo Neji, le sonrió alegre

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo con entusiasmo mientras ambos comenzaban una nueva canción.

Una semana fue más que suficiente para que ella memorizara el libro, y aunque conforme lo leía se llenaba de preguntas, decidió esperar a decirle a Neji que había memorizado aquél libro para poder formular todas sus dudas.

-He terminado de leerlo- le dijo iniciando la conversación, él la miró expectante- y por lo que entiendo- le dijo con seriedad- quieres que mi forma de ser cambie- dijo soltando lo que tenía días queriendo decirle, él la miró con seriedad

-Sí, temo que las mujeres en mi familia deben ser de acuerdo a las normas que dicta ese libro- dijo con seriedad, ella lo miró desconcertada, no sabía bien qué procesar primero, si el hecho de que él daba a entender que para poder estar con él debía ser específicamente de una forma o el hecho de que él quería que quizás ella formara parte de su familia- de lo contrario no se es digno de pertenecer a la familia Hyuga.- le dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Neji- dijo ella un poco molesta- no sé qué pensar- llevó su mano a su cabello tratando de moderar su genio, estaba molesta, sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, y su cabeza no era capaz de procesar todo tan rápido- ¿estás diciéndome que siendo quien soy NO soy digna de estar contigo?- dijo perdiendo un poco los estribos, Neji estaba comenzando a impacientarse

-Si no actúas de la forma en que dicta el libro no puedo estar contigo Tenten- dijo explotando por fin, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos decaídos, por un momento ella pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos

-Me estás pidiendo que abandone mis sueños- le dijo ella con tristeza, él entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía- me estás pidiendo que no sea yo- le dijo casi furiosa, Neji comenzó a molestarse

-A veces es necesario sacrificar ciertas cosas- le dijo siendo invadido de igual forma por la ira- Por Kami-sama Tenten, sólo tienes que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, si tú estudias música serías igual de feliz que si…

-¿Cómo que si estudio música?- le dijo ella ya roja por la ira- ¡No sólo me pides que deje de ser yo, me pides que estudie algo que tu familia apruebe! ¡Algo que no me dará un futuro feliz!

-¡¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos?!- dijo por fin él perdiendo los estribos mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y se los apretaba con fuerza, Tenten comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta, él comprendió su error y la soltó rápidamente- Por Kami-sama Tenten, si tú no eres como dicta el libro, tendremos que separarnos- le dijo él mientras volteaba, ella continuó con su llanto silencioso- así que no me respondas ahora- le dijo él sintiéndose miserable, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal- te veré mañana aquí mismo- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y en su rostro se notaba la amargura. Tomó sus cosas y se retiró de ahí, dejando a Tenten sola

El resto de la tarde fue sombría para ella, y se quedó en el aula de música tocando el piano, dejando que las teclas de aquel precioso instrumento expresaran lo que su alma se negaba a hablar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuga, Neji llegaba bastante molesto.

-Hijo mío- le dijo su padre al recibirlo- ¿y bien?- señaló expectante

-Ella no podrá cambiar, no creo que quiera cambiar- dijo con amarga tristeza, su padre sonrió triunfante y mientras le echaba el brazo al hombro le dijo con tranquilidad

-No es la única mujer del mundo hijo mío, además, tu futuro es brillante, necesitas una esposa que se preocupe de darte todo lo necesario para que lo cumplas, recuerda que para la mujer que quiera estar contigo tú debes ser su prioridad- continuó hablando mientras lo conducía a la sala de estar de la mansión Hyuga, Neji no estaba de acuerdo ante tal mandato- lamento la tardanza- dijo y para sorpresa de Neji la sala de juntas estaba llena- éste es mi hijo Neji Hyuga- le presentó con un hombre, y a su lado, visualizó a una joven de ojos azules, cabello café castaño, piel blanca como la de él, pequeña y delicada, y en su mirada se veía mucha timidez- Neji hijo mío- continuó su padre, él le miró contrariado- en vista de que el próximo mes cumplirás los 18 años, hemos decidido presentarte a Saito Higurashi, él es uno de los principales socios de la compañía, y a su lado, esa encantadora jovencita es su hija Hitomi

-Mucho gusto- dijo Neji con seriedad, mientras los sirvientes cerraban la sala de reuniones, nunca imaginó que esa reunión sería el inicio de todo lo que él no esperaba fuera su futuro.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Tenten en la sala de música

-Neji- le dijo ella con sorpresa al verlo entrar, él no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos, se veían pequeños y tristes, totalmente opuestos a lo que en realidad eran- hemos recibido la invitación por parte del director para tocar en la graduación- le dijo mientras miraba el piano como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-Tenten yo…- dijo con poco entusiasmo

-No puedo ser alguien más- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, él simplemente apretó los puños y la miró con tristeza- no puedo renunciar a mis sueños, pero tampoco quiero renunciar a ti- le dijo con frustración- debe haber otra forma- le miró decidida, jamás le vio tanta decisión- huyamos juntos Neji

Él no cabía en su sorpresa, eso era demasiado arriesgado, debía pensarlo, debía analizarlo, su corazón le pedía, le exigía que se fuera con ella, su mente solo podía reprocharle por considerar la idea, ella en ese momento de indecisión de Neji se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó, no eran los besos tiernos que siempre se daban, era un beso lleno de hambre, demandante

-Vámonos, podremos ser lo que queramos y quienes queramos- dijo ilusionada- tomaremos becas, trabajaremos de medio tiempo, por favor Neji considéralo- le dijo suplicante

-Lo… lo pensaré- dijo mientras abandonaba la sala, ella solo deseó que él tuviera el mismo valor que ella. Dos días transcurrieron, Neji ni siquiera podía dormir, la idea era demasiado loca y a su vez tentadora, eran las 6 de la tarde de aquél viernes, su tío Hiashi entró a su habitación sin previo aviso

-Neji, hijo- le miró bastante serio y molesto, detrás de él se encontraba Hinata, con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en los ojos, Neji sabía que su tío era un hombre bastante cruel y despiadado y sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quería- queremos hablar contigo

-Dígame tío ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- señaló desconfiado, Hiashi le miró con más seriedad aún, unas fotos cayeron frente a él, en ellas podía ver a Tenten, la chica se miraba en diferentes horas del día, con diferentes ropas, incluso en algunas se le veía dentro de su casa, esto no hizo más que preocupar a sobremanera a Neji

-Las cosas son así- dijo con amargura- si consideras huir con esa chiquilla, no sólo me desharé de ella, Hinata será comprometida con Saito Higurashi- dijo mientras Neji recogía cada una de las fotos

-No entiendo a qué se refiere tío- le miró retadoramente mientras guardaba las fotos en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- yo no haría semejante cosa

-Sé muy bien que ella te propuso fugarse- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos- y te lo advierto hijo, no estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que sé dónde está cada miembro de su familia ni cuando hablo de casar a Hinata con aquél hombre- Hinata se tapaba los ojos mientras contenía su llanto, Neji decidió que no había más que pensar

-Lo tendré presente tío, ahora si me permiten estar solo- les dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, Hiashi lo miró triunfante

-Es lo mejor para todos, hoy no lo entiendes, pero ya lo harás cuando tengas hijos- dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Frente a él, Hinata se derrumbó en el piso mientras lloraba

-Lo lamento tanto Neji- su llanto era incontrolable, él se agachó a su altura y la abrazó

-No te lamentes Hinata- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- las cosas deben ser así- en aquella habitación de la fría mansión Hyuga, Hinata fue testigo de la única vez que su primo, el orgulloso Neji Hyuga derramara un llanto amargo e incontrolable, un llanto que encerraba el gran amor al cual estaba a punto de renunciar, por el bien de su familia.

La tarde era fresca, Tenten, como siempre lo esperaba en el salón de música, lo vio entrar con la mirada perdida, ella le sonrió tristemente

-Neji yo- dijo

-No la hay- la interrumpió- no hay otra forma, lamento haber causado todo esto- le dijo con pena- lo mejor será que no volvamos a vernos

Tenten soltó una risa amarga, jamás la había visto hacer semejante cosa

-Al menos toca conmigo en la graduación la última canción- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está bien- dijo él sin más

Cual agua que corre, los escasos meses faltantes para la graduación, pasaron sin detenerse ni mirar qué o a quien se llevaban lejos, el día había llegado, estaban listos para tocar su última pieza, ella comenzó a tocar, esta vez Chopin los acompañó la última vez que compartieron una canción, la Ballada 1 Op 23 sonó por y para ellos por última vez. El público rompió en aplausos, ambos se miraron con alegría. Bajaron del escenario, se miraron con una sonrisa, de pronto, Neji visualizó a su padre a espaldas de Tenten, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro inmediatamente, y ella supo que la despedida había llegado. En un impulso, lo abrazó fuertemente

-Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre- mientras hablaba sentía cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, con fortaleza propia de ella volvió a hablar- sólo deseo que seas muy feliz- dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo

-Yo deseo lo mismo para ti Tenten- le dijo él- sé muy feliz…

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron por 20 años…

 _PRESENTE…_

-La verdad es que no lo sé- le dijo él recordando todos los eventos que los acompañaron en su juventud- las cosas son como son por algo Tenten, porque quizás así debieron ser- dijo por fin después de meditarlo

-Mañana iremos a cenar con tu familia- le dijo Tenten mientras tenía la mirada perdida- y la verdad es- dijo mientras sonreía de forma irónica- que no pensé volverte a ver nunca más y menos llegar a tener una situación así- soltó al final ella- creo que es cierto, y las cosas son así por alguna razón- de pronto su alegría sincera iluminó su rostro- Es decir, yo no me imagino la vida sin Hiro- y por un momento, que jamás admitiría en voz alta, deseó que ese niño fuera suyo- Es hora de irme- dijo apresurada- Temo que el padre de Hiro ya ha llegado con él- señaló con calma mientras observaba su celular, Neji no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

Pagaron la cuenta y en la entrada de aquel lugar se encontraba un hombre alto, cabello y ojos negros como la noche, mirada penetrante, piel tan blanca como la de él, aquel sujeto era bastante imponente y en sus brazos un niño muy parecido físicamente a él se hallaba colgado de su cuello, la única diferencia entre ellos eran los ojos del pequeño que delataban a su madre.

-Sasuke hola- dijo Tenten, aquel hombre le sonrió de forma coqueta

-Hola Tenten- dijo con una voz grave y penetrante

-Neji, él es Sasuke Uchiha el padre de Hiro, Sasuke él es Neji Hyuga un viejo amigo- le dijo con tranquilidad, ambos hombres se miraron con seriedad

-¿Mami?- dijo el niño llamando la atención de los presentes mientras extendía los brazos a su madre

-Ha estado bastante inquieto- dijo Sasuke- tiene horas queriendo venir a verte

-Es el niño de mamá ¿qué esperabas?- dijo ella mordaz mientras tomaba al niño en brazos- Bueno Neji, mañana te veremos, que tengas buena noche- dijo mientras se retiraba con su hijo en brazos

-Hasta mañana Tenten- dijo él observándola irse con su pequeño

-Un placer, hasta luego- dijo Sasuke yéndose detrás de ella

Una inexplicable tristeza lo invadió, 20 años era toda una vida, no sabía que pensar al respecto, la única certeza que tenía era que quería conocer más de Tenten, quería saber su historia, quería verla en su faceta de madre, quería verla como la mujer realizada que ella era, quería, quería, quería, cuántas cosas quería, pero la pregunta en realidad que surcaba su mente era ¿ella le permitiría regresar a su vida? ¿Aunque fuera sólo como un amigo? No podía saberlo si primero no lo intentaba, y eso era lo que el haría, ya no era aquél niño inseguro de 18 años que hacía 20 años se separó de ella, era un hombre, era Neji Hyuga, así que perder esta apuesta no era una opción…

Segundo capítulo UP! Bueno como pueden ver el pasado estuvo en contra de ambos, pero será que el presente les dará alguna oportunidad? Lo sabremos la próxima vez! Los quiero mucho y muchas gracias por leerme!

EL NEJITEN JAMÁS MORIRÁ!

Besos de pocholate!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerdos y añoranza…**_

La noche se encontraba estrellada, la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor y frente a ella se levantaba imponente aquella asombrosa mansión, siendo quien era Neji imaginó que no podía esperar menos de su hogar. Estacionó su auto, llevaba un Qipao blanco de flores azules, el vestido le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus tacones blancos iban a juego con su bolso de mano, ese día decidió llevar su par chonguitos, se dirigió al asiento trasero para sacar a su pequeño, con cuidado se quitó la bata y la colocó al lado de Hiro, el niño se encontraba sonriente

-Mami- dijo mientras extendía los brazos hacía ella- ¿por qué estamos aquí?- la curiosidad se desbordaba de sus palabras, él siempre era así, si quería saber algo lo decía y si algo no le gustaba, también lo decía, ese aspecto lo había heredado de ella

-Estamos de visita en la casa de un viejo amigo- le dijo mientras lo cargaba fuera del auto

-Mami yo quiero ir a casa- y mientras él hacía un puchero Tenten le sonrió divertida, sabía que él no se encontraba cómodo con las ropas que llevaba puestas, el pequeño iba vistiendo un Qipao masculino igualmente azul con unos pantalones negros y pequeños zapatos negros también.

-Sólo será un rato cariño- le dijo mientras lo colocaba en el suelo y le acariciaba su cabello, aquél cabello igual de rebelde al de su padre- te prometo que no durará mucho

-De acuerdo- respondió el niño con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y se encaminaban hacia aquella casa, Tenten al inicio sentía un ligero nudo en el estómago pero en cuanto Hiro tomó su mano, todo aquél malestar desapareció.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo un sirviente, Hiro mostró seriedad, ella sabía que el niño tomaba la actitud seria de su padre cuando estaba con personas que no conocía, y a decir verdad, agradecía eso.

-Gracias- dijo mientras eran dirigidos a la mesa principal, ahí Neji los esperaba junto a su familia

-Bienvenidos- dijo nuevamente Neji al mismo tiempo que su esposa. Tenten respondió con una sonrisa

-Doctora, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación- dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme a su hogar- respondió con otra sonrisa

-Y este pequeño tan guapo debe ser tu hijo- señaló mientras se colocaba a la altura de Hiro, éste a su vez se abrazó a la pierna de su mamá mientras escondía su rostro

-Discúlpelo- dijo Tenten apenada- es sólo que no le gusta mucho interactuar con personas que no conoce

-Eso es bueno, habla de un niño muy inteligente- finalizó Hitomi mientras regresaba a su altura. Neji se observaba serio y tenso, Tenten no tuvo necesidad de adivinar el porqué

-Hitomi querida- se escuchó una voz imponente detrás de ella, su sonrisa se tornó traviesa, Neji no pudo más que tensarse- ya han llegado tus invitados por lo que veo, mucho gusto Doctora soy Hizashi Hyuga el padre de Neji y suegro de esta preciosa joven- dijo galante aquel hombre, Tenten volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa y no pudo evitar sonreír más al ver la cara de asombro de aquel hombre

-Mucho gusto señor- dijo ella con propiedad- Soy la Doctora Tenten Ama- y extendió su mano con toda la educación que ella poseía, la sorpresa fue entonces para ella al notar que el hombre bajaba la mirada apenado y evitaba mirarla a los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano

-La cena está servida- anunció la servidumbre, todos pasaron a tomar asiento en la gran mesa

-Y dígame Doctora

-Por dios, sólo dígame Tenten, Hitomi- dijo ella mientras alimentaba a su pequeño

-Está bien, Tenten- señaló con timidez- ¿cómo es que Neji y tú se conocían y él jamás mencionó nada?- culminó, Hizashi y Neji se miraron incómodos, Hitomi estaba ajena a toda la situación

-Supongo que pasaron demasiados años- comenzó con nostalgia- después de la graduación me sumergí demasiado en el mundo de la medicina y casi no mantuve contacto con los amigos que no formaron parte de ello, la verdad es que la facultad me absorbía demasiado- dijo tratando de evitar caer en temas escabrosos, Hitomi jamás se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

-Ya veo- dijo continuando con su cena- ¿y su esposo por qué no pudo venir?- dijo ella con tranquilidad, Tenten la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva

-No soy casada, soy madre soltera- le dijo, Hitomi casi se atraganta al escuchar eso

-Disculpe, lamento escuchar eso, a veces hay hombres que no se hacen responsables y…

-Cielos no,- dijo Tenten sonriendo a Hiro, el pequeño seguía comiendo con lentitud- Sasuke es un buen padre con Hiro, simplemente que- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- bueno la verdad es que yo decidí hacer las cosas a mi modo- en ese momento Hiro le sonrió y ella le miró con ternura, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta

-Un niño necesita un padre- le dijo Hitomi con seriedad

-Y Hiro lo tiene- dijo Tenten con vehemencia- es un padre maravilloso- dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos, una copa se escuchó romperse, todos miraron a Neji, su mano temblaba y se encontraba ensangrentada

-Lo lamento- dijo mientras con su servilleta envolvía su mano- fue un pequeño accidente

-Atenderé eso- dijo Tenten observando la herida de su amigo, su pequeño Hiro se quedó sentado en su lugar cuando ella se levantó puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ver a su mamá hacer ese tipo de cosas

…

-Afortunadamente no necesitaba sutura- dijo Tenten mientras se lavaba las manos, después de revisar a Neji y lavar la herida, determinó que no era nada grave

-Estamos agradecidos- dijo Hitomi, Neji sólo asintió

-Creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo ella mientras tomaba a Hiro en brazos, el niño soltó un sonoro bostezo y se acurrucó en su cuello- será mejor irnos

-Gracias por acompañarnos- dijo Hitomi con una reverencia, Tenten le sonrió

-El gusto ha sido mío- señaló mientras se dirigía a la salida con su hijo en brazos

-Gracias Doctora Ama- dijo Hizashi al lado de Hitomi- estaremos siempre en deuda con usted por salvarle la vida a mi nuera

-No ha sido nada- y mientras lo miraba retadoramente- sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, con permiso- dijo sin más mientras se retiraba- la acompañaré a su auto- dijo Neji, Hitomi asintió mientras entraba a la mansión

-Ten cuidado Neji- dijo su padre detrás de él- estás jugando con fuego

-Yo sé lo que hago- le dijo con voz grave- ya no soy el mismo niño de hace 20 años, así que yo sé lo que hago- le dijo sin más, su padre lo miró con tristeza y decidió entrar detrás de Hitomi

-¿Puedo verte mañana?- dijo él mientras ella acomodaba a Hiro, le miró un poco incómoda, ella no pensaba que fuera buena idea seguirse viendo- Por favor- dijo él suplicante, Hiro ya se encontraba en el asiento para niños, ya estaba asegurado, cerró la puerta y lo miró directamente

-Que sea pasado mañana- le dijo con resignación- mañana es día de juegos con los amigos de Hiro

-De acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, Tenten sonriendo se metió a su auto- te veré pasado mañana- le dijo en la ventanilla de su auto

-Hasta entonces, Neji Hyuga- dijo mientras manejaba hacia la salida, la sonrisa triunfal no desapareció de su rostro durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente.

…

Sabía perfectamente que lo que comenzaba a suceder entre ellos dos estaba mal, cierta noche, Sasuke la interrogó al llegar a su casa

-Tenten ¿por qué le estás permitiendo volver a tu vida?- le dijo fríamente, ya lo conocía, Sasuke era un buen amigo ahora y sabía que era su forma de expresar su preocupación por ella

-Ni yo misma lo sé- le dijo con honestidad

-Sea lo que sea- continuó hablando él mientras la miraba con seriedad- no permitas que te afecte- señaló de forma directa, ella le sonrió con melancolía, recordar cómo había sido rescatada por él de sí misma aún era doloroso…

Desde que entrara a estudiar medicina, decidió irse de aquél lugar donde ella sufriera la pérdida de su primer amor, se mudó a Konoha e inició sus estudios en la Universidad local, después de su graduación jamás volvió a tocar un piano.

Al iniciar sus estudios en medicina, sus nuevos amigos con frecuencia salían a los bares "a ahogar sus penas" decían ellos, Tenten poco a poco se sumergió en aquél mundo lleno de excesos, y aunque de una borrachera no pasara, sabía que las cosas aun así no estaban bien, pronto a las borracheras se le sumaron los encuentros de una noche con varios hombres ¿sus novios? Nunca, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a una sola persona, pero su cuerpo pedía placeres que ella no se negaría a darle.

Aquél día en especial ella se encontraba más triste de lo normal

-Esa chica es la nueva novia de Neji- le había Temari mostrándole una fotografía- dicen que está a la altura, que su padre lo aprueba- fueron las palabras de su amiga, ella no sabía lo mucho que le afectaba, con una sonrisa triste le dijo

-Me da gusto saber que él ya es feliz- pero la amargura de sus palabras fue evidente para Temari

-¿De verdad?- ella asintió, Temari estaba intranquila- Tenten lo siento, puedo quedarme contigo hoy si quieres, podemos ver películas- dijo tratando de animarla

-Estaré bien- la mueca en su rostro la delató- solo necesito estar sola- dijo con seriedad, en ese momento Temari se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello

-En verdad Tenten, sabes que yo…

-Basta- dijo harta- han pasado 10 años y él jamás ha querido volver a hablar conmigo, creo que es normal que él siga su vida, y yo también seguí la mía- dijo con tristeza- Voy a estar bien, sólo necesito estar sola

-Si me necesitas- le dijo saliendo de la habitación, sabía que ella realmente debía dejarla en paz- puedes llamarme- cerrando la puerta Tenten dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, un mensaje la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aún vestida con su uniforme médico, tomó su mochila y salió del apartamento.

Esa noche el cielo se encontraba despejado, una joven se hallaba en algún bar cercano al hospital de Konoha con todos sus amigos residentes*, la botella de Tequila había sido insuficiente, una nueva botella estaba siendo abierta, Sasuke notó que Tenten esta vez estaba bebiendo de más, sus demás compañeros, Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro y Kiba se encontraban en la pista de baile.

-Esta vez se te ha pasado la mano, Tenten- le dijo mientras bebía de su propia copa a pequeños sorbos

-Eso qué importa- le dijo ella ya completamente ebria, la música inundaba sus oídos, se encontraba despeinada, su ropa blanca ya tenía varias manchas, pero eso poco o nada le importaba- no es como que alguien me espere en casa- dijo terminando su propia copa, Sasuke torció la boca en desaprobación

-Anda, te llevaré yo a casa- le dijo mientras observaba cómo Sakura devoraba la boca de Naruto en plena pista de baile- parece que hoy es el día de los despechados después de todo.

Sin necesidad de recibir respuesta, Sasuke se acercó a Kiba y le dejó pagadas su parte y de Tenten, se la llevó cargando pues ella ya estaba durmiendo, dio una fugaz mirada a sus amigos quienes ya habían desaparecido entre la gente, negó con la cabeza mientras una fría mirada se instalaba en su rostro.

-Me recuerda a Neji- le dijo ella mientras veía en el cielo la luna llena- sus ojos sobre todo- bajó la mirada mientras observaba a aquél hombre que la llevaba en brazos, le sonrió coqueta, él adivinó sus intenciones así que decidió actuar primero y en su arrebato la besó, el beso se tornó apasionado y demandante- Vamos a mi habitación- le dijo ella con la vista nublada por la lujuria, él simplemente accedió a sus deseos carnales. La mañana llegó y ella al abrir los ojos observó que Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, recordó la noche anterior, él abrió los ojos y la jaló hacia sí, besándola con lujuria, ella se dejó hacer entregándose nuevamente al placer que ese día compartiría con él.

Una noche se convirtió en dos, dos en cuatro, hasta que los días se transformaron en meses…

Su relación se transformó de algo simplemente carnal en algo real, por supuesto, Sakura no lo tomó nada bien, los gritos entre el Uchiha y la Haruno fueron escuchados hasta por los pacientes cuando ella llegó a reclamarle a Tenten el porqué era novia de Sasuke, y éste no se contuvo a decirle que ella no era nadie para reclamar algo cuando se "revolcaba" con su mejor amigo (en palabras de Sasuke).

-Tenemos historia- fue lo único que quiso decirle a ella- pero eso ya es el pasado

-Te comprendo- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Lo sé- con una sonrisa coqueta se posó sobre ella, estaban en la cama de la habitación de él, completamente desnudos- por eso me gustas tanto- ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a besarse mientras se sumergían en un vaivén incontrolable.

Después de un año, ella, habiéndolo pensado mucho, decidió terminar la relación con Sasuke, él por su parte lo tomó bastante bien puesto que sabía que el próximo mes terminarían de estudiar su especialidad y realmente al no estar cerca eso ya no funcionaría, él se iría al extranjero a estudiar la subespecialidad en Cardiología mientras que ella se iría a un país diferente a estudiar la Subespecialidad en Medicina del enfermo crítico.

Pasaron los años, y ellos se volvieron a encontrar en el Hospital de Konoha ya como médicos adscritos*. Su relación volvió a tener chispa, siempre el sexo entre ellos era ardiente, apasionado y placentero. Tenten adoraba cómo Sasuke lograba someterla en el acto, y él adoraba someter a esa mujer que todos consideraban indomable.

Cierto día, mientras se encontraba valorando un paciente en urgencias ella sintió un fuerte mareo

-Doctora Ama ¿se encuentra bien?- le dijo uno de sus becarios mientras todos le observaban con preocupación, iba a contestar cuando la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar la invadió

-Disculpen un segundo- dijo retirándose al baño, 5 minutos después, Sasuke se encontraba tocando la puerta del baño

-¿Tenten estás bien?- le dijo con preocupación

-No- sólo alcanzó a decir vomitando nuevamente, después de 10 minutos logró salir- No me siento bien- creo que tendré que irme- él la observó completamente pálida

-Te llevaré a casa- le dijo encaminándola

-No te preocupes, pediré un taxi, continua con el trabajo- dijo ella sonriéndole

-Llámame en cuanto llegues- dijo mientras la observaba, ella sonriendo asintió mientras se retiraba. Los demás días la situación no mejoró para ella

-Tenten ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó la regla?- le dijo él con seriedad, era sábado, había pasado la noche en el apartamento de ella, estaban desayunando y ella había exigido que él fuera a comprar ciruelas encurtidas, se encontraban en la cocina, y mientras la observaba comer su quinta ciruela encurtida ella contestó

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mientras tomaba otra

-Tienes antojos, mareos, vomitas cada mañana desde hace semanas, y no te ha llegado la regla- dijo él hábilmente

-Claro que no tengo antojos, estás exagerando- le dijo ella deleitándose con una ciruela más

-Tenten, tu odias las ciruelas encurtidas- le dijo cerrando los ojos en gesto desesperado, ella le miró atónita, corrió a su celular que había dejado en la mesa de su sala y abrió su calendario, su rostro se tornó pálido

-No es posible- dijo ella, él sonrió del lado

-Vamos a revisarte, anda, ve a vestirte, nos iremos en 15 minutos- sin darle tiempo a reproches, ambos se encaminaron a la habitación para vestirse puesto que ella se encontraba con shorts y camiseta y él solo en bóxer.

30 minutos después se encontraban en el consultorio de su amigo Kiba, quien era ginecólogo, él escuchó la historia de boca de Sasuke pues al parecer ella seguía en shock

-Bien, entonces pasa para acá, te haré una ecografía- ella obedeció sin decir nada, con cuidado, descubrió su abdomen- esto estará frío querida- le dijo sonriente, tratando de ayudarla a relajarse, pero no funcionó. Aplicó el gel y colocó el transductor* en su vientre, con rapidez unos latidos se escucharon- ¿qué tenemos aquí?- le dijo con picardía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente miró la pantalla- así es cariño, estás embarazada de 3 meses- por fin sus lágrimas se derramaron. La consulta transcurrió con normalidad, él le facilitó las vitaminas necesarias y agendó su próxima cita

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Sasuke una vez fuera del consultorio

-Estoy… estoy embarazada- le dijo mientras lo miraba con asombro- ¡Embarazada!- gritó y lo abrazó, Sasuke la miró serio, ella se separó de él

-Tenten yo

-Alto ahí vaquero- dijo ella colocando su mano en señal de "Stop"- no quiero que tu cabeza vuele a lugares que no debe- dijo sonriente, él la miró interrogante y al saber lo que significaba ella continuó- Yo estoy embarazada- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara- y si tú quieres puedes formar parte de la vida de "MI" bebé, o, sin problemas, puedes retirarte- él no esperaba eso

-Quiero estar en su vida- dijo él con calma- es solo que no sé si quiera casarme

-Alto- dijo ella nuevamente- escucha Sasuke- continuó ella con comprensión- yo no te estoy diciendo que quiero que te cases conmigo- señaló, él comenzó a entenderla- es decir, yo no quiero casarme, pero no te voy a impedir formar parte de su vida- dijo con tranquilidad, Sasuke por fin entendía, y habiendo escuchado eso, recuperó la calma

-Muy bien, veamos qué sucede después- dijo él con una sonrisa- la única certeza que tenemos es que hemos creado vida Tenten- después de eso, ella le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, él se sorprendió

-Gracias, Sasuke…

Conforme los meses pasaron, él la cuidó y la procuró, él día del parto afortunadamente todo salió bien, él procuraba apoyarla en todo, aunque ella a veces se mostrara con mal carácter o simplemente quisiera estar sola y lo rechazara, la cuidaba con tal devoción que algunas personas pensaron que quizás por fin alguien lograría "atrapar" a Tenten, y entonces, un mes después del parto ocurrió algo inesperado…

Ese día Tenten se encontraba regresando de su incapacidad por maternidad, estaba emocionada

-Doctora Ama, la paciente de la cama 4 viene del servicio de Cirugía- le dijo una de las enfermeras- temo que la Doctora a cargo de ese servicio de es nueva y quiere platicar con usted acerca de la paciente- terminó la enfermera

-Dígale que pase, yo la atiendo- dijo ella con alegría, si era honesta, extrañaba demasiado su trabajo.

-Claro Doctora.- un par de minutos después veía llegar a alguien que no pensaba ver

-Ella es la Doctora…

-Sakura- dijo con sorpresa, a su vez la mencionada saludó

-Hola Tenten

-Con su permiso Doctoras- dijo la enfermera al notar que ya se conocían

-Así que ahora trabajarás con nosotros- le dijo con seriedad, Sakura le sonrió

-Así es, y la verdad es que tengo algunas dudas- dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero supongo que ya aprenderé con el tiempo a trabajar adecuadamente con ustedes, por ahora, por favor háblame del estado de ésta paciente- dijo mientras tomaba el expediente de la misma y lo revisaba, Tenten habló con cautela

-Es una paciente de 22 años que llegó al hospital posterior a un accidente en auto, tuvo un trauma cerrado de abdomen por lo que al llegar al hospital fue intervenida en cirugía por hemorragia interna, su diagnóstico final fue Estallamiento hepático*- al ver que tenía toda la atención de Sakura continuó- posterior a ello fue necesario su traslado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, se le indujo el coma durante la cirugía- dijo

\- Muy bien, ¿cuándo piensas despertarla?- dijo concentrada, Tenten se sorprendió

-Mañana y posteriormente planeo quitar la ventilación asistida- terminó

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura terminando de revisar el expediente- entonces mañana vendré a la hora que pienses despertarla, si hay eventualidades por favor mantenme informada- dijo cerrando el expediente- continuaré con la revisión de los pacientes, con permiso

-Sakura yo…- dijo ella no muy segura de qué quería decir, Sakura bajó la mirada triste y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata

-Sé que tú y Sasuke tuvieron un bebé- señaló triste- Me alegra que sean felices, con permiso- dijo y se retiró sin darle tiempo de hablar.

Por la noche de ese mismo día, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina sentado mientras ella comía pollo agridulce, él tenía al bebé en brazos

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella mientras lo miraba analizándolo- Hoy me enteré que hay una nueva Doctora en el hospital

-¿Ah sí?- dijo él como si nada mientras miraba maravillado al bebé, ella sonrió con malicia

-Sí, es una cirujana muy buena- y al no obtener respuesta, se desesperó y decidió decirle todo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sakura estaba en el hospital trabajando?- él dejó de ver al bebé para pasar a verla a ella

-mmm…- fue su única respuesta

-No, no, no y no- dijo ella fastidiándose de la estupidez de Sasuke- no me digas que no me lo dijiste para no lastimarme o porque con el embarazo no era bueno para mí, son excusas baratas- le dijo retadora, él admitió que tenía razón

-No tengo razones válidas, no sé por qué no te dije nada- dijo mientras delineaba los rasgos de su pequeño- es solo que es complicado

-Cariño- lo interrumpió ella comenzando a desesperarse- tú y yo tenemos un trato- le dijo con calma- sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar o no- lo miró con ternura- pero si el amor de tu vida está cerca y ha madurado, deberías darte una oportunidad- dijo sin más, y por primera vez en todos los años de conocerlo él le dirigió una mirada asustado

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella- dijo

-Pues no sé qué esperas- dijo mientras continuaba comiendo, él sonrió del lado

-Es por estas cosas que me gustas tanto- soltó coqueto, ella se carcajeó descaradamente

-Y tú a mí me gustas por muchas cosas Sasuke- dijo igual de coqueta- pero gustar y amar son dos cosas diferentes, así que has algo al respecto- terminó, él continuó sonriendo mientras seguía embelesado con su pequeño hijo.

Un par de semanas después de aquello Sasuke llegó hecho una furia a su casa. Era sábado por la mañana, su día de descanso de ambos, y al verlo entrar azotando la puerta ella sabía quién había causado semejante malestar en él

-Cuéntame- le dijo mientras él se acomodaba una silla frente a ella en la cocina- ¿qué ha pasado para ponerte los nervios de punta?- le dijo mientras él le dirigía una mirada llena de enojo

-Es Sakura- dijo cortante, ella lo miró expectante- está saliendo con alguien

-¿y eso porqué tendría que molestarte?- le dijo ella mientras sonreía traviesamente, él simplemente chistó de mal humor- ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida con alguien- ella continuó mientras bebía de su vaso de jugo- es decir, a pesar de lo que hablamos, tú no has dejado de acostarte conmigo- él la miró con más enojo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo molesto- nosotros somos diferentes, tenemos un hijo y…

-Entonces no tiene porqué molestarte que ella haga su vida con otro- le dijo ella divertida de verlo tan malhumorado- Tú estás haciendo tu vida con otra que no es ella, después de todo- le dijo, él la miró con más furia, si es que podía estar aún más enojado, se paró de su asiento- ¿a dónde vas?- le dijo ella sonriente, él no volteó a verla

-Voy a ver a Hiro, por supuesto- dijo sin más, ella sólo se reía con diversión.

Cierto día ella se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del hospital, cuando escuchó una conversación cercana

-¡Basta Sasuke!- era la voz de Sakura, se escuchaba entrecortada, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando- Tú tienes a Tenten y a Hiro, por favor déjame intentar tener mi propia familia- le dijo ya a las lágrimas

-No quiero- le dijo él fríamente, recordaría reprender a Sasuke, siempre que no sabía lidiar con sus emociones se volvía frío

-Es que no lo entiendo entonces- dijo ella desesperada-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?- dijo ella a los gritos ya desesperada- ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo sé que fui una completa idiota- dijo ya explotando por fin, lo que por años guardó- sé que fui una inmadura, una estúpida, una tonta incompetente que no supo entender que te amaba y sé que jamás hice las cosas bien, que quizás al meterme con Naruto te lastimé aunque tu jamás lo reconozcas, ya crecí Sasuke, ya no soy la misma idiota de hace años, he madurado, por eso sé que no debo entrometerme en tu vida, porque tú ya eres feliz, porque tú ya tienes una hermosa familia, y eso es algo que ahora yo debo buscar- le dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarse, Sasuke la miró con tristeza- aunque no sea con el hombre que siempre he amado- culminó ella por fin, e inesperadamente para ella él la abrazó

-Yo también- le dijo, ella quedó atónita ante esa actitud tan impropia de él- siempre te he amado- sin esperar respuesta de ella la besó, ella no pudo evitar corresponder el beso, al ver eso Tenten sonrió complacida y se retiró del lugar

-Tenten- escuchó que entraba Sasuke por la puerta de su casa

-Estoy en la habitación con Hiro- dijo mientras amamantaba al bebé en una silla mecedora, Sasuke se asomó con lentitud, le sonrió como siempre que veía a su hijo

-Pasa- dijo él llamando a alguien que al parecer lo acompañaba, Tenten por un segundo se intrigó pero inmediatamente su mente supuso quién era

-Hola Tenten- se veía a Sakura apenada, tenía un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, estaba realmente apenada

-Hola Sakura- dijo mientras observaba cómo Sasuke la tomaba de la mano

-Hemos venido a decirte- dijo él pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-Escucha, sé que soy una mala persona- ella le prestó atención- pero amo a Sasuke, y quiero estar con él, y él quiere estar conmigo, sé que eres la madre de su hijo y sé que jamás podrán dejar de estar unidos por ello, y no pienso interponerme en eso- ella estaba hablando muy rápido, Tenten por su parte estaba enternecida por la escena, Sasuke sonrió a Sakura- lo que quiero decir es que puedes odiarme si quieres por lo que estoy haciéndote a ti, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tu bebé para mí es muy valioso porque es hijo de Sasuke, así que si algo te puedo asegurar es que voy a amar a ese bebé- dijo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

-Cariño- dijo Tenten mientras la observaba con la cabeza gacha- me da mucho gusto que por fin se dejaron de tonterías y estarán juntos- Sakura en ese momento la miró, y al ver la alegría sincera en el rostro de Tenten comenzó a llorar mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla

-Gracias, mil gracias- decía llorando- no sé cómo recompensarte por esto pero te lo juro que algún día lo haré- Tenten simplemente acarició su cabello con su mano libre

-Su felicidad será mi felicidad- le dijo con honestidad, Sasuke simplemente sonrió complacido.

Ella pensaba que después de todo este tiempo ya había encontrado al amor de su vida en su pequeño hijo, y sabía que eso era cierto, porque nada podía igualar el amor que sentía por su pequeño Hiro, pero siempre había tenido presente el vacío que Neji Hyuga representaba en su vida. Aun así, por años había sido feliz con su familia

-¿Cómo han estado tus chicas?- le dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema, él sonrió con orgullo

-Sarada ya camina y ya habla algunas frases, pequeñas pero concisas- le dijo, ella le regresó la sonrisa

-Hiro siempre habla de su hermana con mucho amor- dijo mientras abría la casa- ¿y cómo está Sakura?

-Feliz- le dijo sonriente, después de hacerse tanto daño, al final, Sakura y Sasuke lograron expresar sus sentimientos de forma adecuada, era feliz por él- ¿Has sabido algo de Naruto?- le dijo con curiosidad, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Sasuke

-Supe que se casó en el extranjero- dijo colocando a Hiro en su cama, ella lo tapó y él le dijo con seriedad- se casó con Hinata Hyuga- ella le miró con calma

-La vida sí que da sorpresas- dijo sin más

-Tenten, yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, eres la madre de mi hijo y alguien muy especial en mi vida- señaló el Uchiha, sabía que esa preocupación era genuina- No quiero verte igual de destruida que aquella vez- le acarició la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos al tacto

-Te prometo que si algo así está por suceder, acabaré con esa amistad- dijo decidida, Sasuke le dio un beso en su frente

-Para mí lo importante es tu bienestar- dijo con preocupación

-Gracias Sasuke…

…

Esa noche Neji estaba un poco nervioso, aquél café lucía bien, el ambiente era agradable, la noche era un poco fresca, cuando vio llegar a Tenten de nueva cuenta se sorprendió admirándola, aunque de joven ella había sido una adolescente bastante sobresaliente, la mujer que ahora se presentaba ante él, era por más imponente. Como siempre ella, frunciendo el ceño, le buscaba entre la gente. Al visualizarlo, se comenzó a quitar su bata y en un movimiento bastante grácil, la colocó en el respaldo de la silla. Siempre era el mismo ritual y él comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-Disculpa la demora- le dijo ella mientras observaba al Hyuga ya con un café en mano- tuvimos complicaciones con un paciente- se quitó el rastro de sudor que tenía en la frente

-Estás sudada- dijo él con curiosidad

-Tuve que dar RCP*- señaló cansada- los nuevos becarios no saben aún hacer esas cosas y tuve que enseñarles, debo decirte que reanimar a un paciente es un muy buen ejercicio- sonriendo le dijo, él frunció el seño

-¿Tu paciente está bien?- pregunto al verla hablar de manera natural sobre la vida y la muerte de alguien

-Falleció- le dijo con tal naturalidad ante la cual él no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, ella llamó al mesero y éste se acercó a tomar su pedido- un capuchino por favor- él muchacho se retiró con la orden- ¿qué sucede?- le dijo a Neji al verlo con el ceño fruncido

-Hablas de la vida y la muerte como la cosa más normal del mundo- expresó su malestar, ella le sonrió comprensiva

-Temo que en mi trabajo es así, la vida y la muerte son cosas que veo a diario- le señaló con calma, él escuchaba atento- la gente muere a diario, en mis manos o antes de lograr llegar conmigo, yo intento salvarlos cuando tengo la oportunidad, pero hay ocasiones en las que es imposible hacer algo, la gente muere todos los días Neji- le dijo, el mesero llegó con su café y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Es un poco frío verlo así ¿no crees?- le dijo él con lástima

-No Neji, si yo me encariñara por cada paciente o pensara ¡oh pobre persona! Ya me habría vuelto loca, ser frío con ellos es lo más sano que puedo hacer- le dijo, él la miró admirado, realmente ella sabía lo que hacía, decidió cambiar de tema

-Tenten, ¿me permitirías ir a tu casa?- dijo por fin, la verdad es que moría de curiosidad por conocer el hogar de ella, ella se atragantó un poco

-No creo que sea prudente que un hombre casado vaya solo a mi casa- le dijo con descaro, él la miró con reproche pero decidió insistir

-Somos amigos, yo no le veo lo malo- movió su mano al mismo tiempo, restándole importancia

-Está bien- le dijo coqueta, sus ojos lo miraban con desafío- mañana a las 5 en mi casa- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su café, él asintió.- y lleva a tu familia, quiero darles la misma hospitalidad que ustedes tuvieron conmigo- una mueca de insatisfacción se asomó por su rostro, ella por supuesto que lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto

Tenten se sentía nerviosa, si bien su casa no era tan grande como una mansión, no esperaba recibir a Neji y su familia, todo estaba listo, esa noche Sasuke los acompañaría…

.

.

.

 ***Médico adscrito: médico en jefe**

 ***Transductor: es el aparatito que ponen en la pansa para hacer ultrasonidos**

 ***Estallamiento hepático: como su nombre lo dice, secundario a traumas puede romperse el hígado y por ende sangrar, es una condición grave**

 **Y he aquí el tercer capítulo! Y en efecto: serás más de 3 capítulos en la historia! Lo sé, estoy muy emocionada, pero me sentí inspirada y decidí hacerlo…**

 **Bueno sé que a mucha gente no le agrada el personaje de Sakura (a mí tampoco) es por ello que le hice algunos cambios a su personalidad, espero les agrade**

 **¿Qué cuantos capítulos serán? No tengo idea! Hasta que la inspiración se acabe!**

 **Esto se está poniendo buenísimo! Neji jugando con fuego, Sasuke preocupado por Tenten y ella indecisa sobre qué debe hacer! Espero que nos sigamos leyendo! Vienen más cosas y más sorpresas!**

 **Les mando muchos saludos y besos de Pocholate!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Verdades…**_

Camisa negra, la cual se ceñía de forma seductora a su cuerpo, pantalones grises, zapatos negros a juego, el cabello suelto, su barba perfectamente recortada, así se presentó Neji a la cita en casa de Tenten, quiso mostrarse presentable, estaba nervioso, no sabía qué esperar, su esposa iba a su lado en aquella limosina, el bebé iba en sus brazos dormido. Hitomi iba de lo más alegre, su sonrisa la delataba, él por su parte llevaba una maraña de pensamientos que trataba de controlar, después de tantos años no tenía idea de qué esperar de la casa de ella, ni siquiera entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, era normal que los viejos amigos convivieran en familia, e internamente se recriminó, sabía perfectamente el porqué de su nerviosismo, pero no quería aceptarlo, o al menos, no tan fácilmente.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Tenten cuando llegaron a su hogar mientras les abría la puerta, Hitomi llevaba puesto un vestido largo el cual contaba con cuello en V, era holgado, sus ojos azules resaltaban gracias al azul de su vestido, Tenten, quien llevara unos jeans ajustados y una blusa manga larga de color negra, la cual se ceñía a su cuerpo no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la esposa de Neji, él a su vez venía cargando al bebé.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación- dijo Hitomi- su casa es preciosa- dijo mientras observaba al entrar, Neji no pudo más que darle la razón, no era una mansión pero sí era una casa muy lujosa, tenía un diseño oriental que él jamás había visto, era de un solo piso, pero era lo suficientemente grande, y a su vez por dentro se encontraba llena de tesoros, había olvidado el gusto de Tenten por las antigüedades. No pudo evitar notar que al centro de la estancia se encontraba un precioso piano de cola, una mirada triste iluminó su rostro por unos segundos

En ese momento Sasuke salía de una de las habitaciones con Hiro en brazos

-Él es el Doctor Sasuke Uchiha, el padre de Hiro- lo presentó Tenten mientras Sasuke llegaba a ellos, Hitomi se acercó con gracia

-Un placer conocerlo Doctor- dijo con una reverencia, él simplemente asintió

-Ellos son la familia Hyuga- continuó presentándolos- Hitomi y Neji Hyuga- nuevamente una mirada cargada de tensión se formó entre ellos, pero Hiro los interrumpió, llamando la atención de su padre dijo

-Papá tengo hambre- Sasuke volteó a verle y le regaló una sonrisa

-Vamos a comer- dijo sin más, Hiro se pegó a él y asintió- Con permiso

-Lo siento- dijo Tenten al ver que se retiraban a la cocina- Sasuke no es muy afecto a hablar - señaló Tenten- por favor pasen para que se sirva la comida- dijo sin más

Su comedor no era tan grande como el de la mansión de Neji, pero tenía espacio suficiente para todos los presentes. Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado con el pequeño en su regazo, todos tomaron asiento, Neji colocó un portabebé que llevaran para poder maniobrar

-Disculpe- dijo Hitomi con timidez y curiosidad- ¿el piano es decorativo?

-No- respondió Sasuke con rapidez llamando su atención, Tenten le reprochó con la mirada- Tenten sabe tocar el piano de forma magnífica- dijo mientras la miraba divertido, ella solo bebió de su copa- Deberías tocar algo para tus invitados- le dijo, ella casi se atraganta con su bebida- es una cortesía que no puedes olvidar- culminó con una sonrisa burlona- No lo crees ¿Hitomi?

-Sí, me gustaría escucharla- dijo Hitomi con voz baja- la verdad es que Hinata me ha comentado que Neji tocaba el violín pero jamás lo he visto hacerlo- Tenten miró a Neji, él bajó la mirada avergonzado

-Jamás he querido volverlo a hacer- dijo con tristeza

-Hay cosas que uno no debe abandonar- señaló Tenten con una sonrisa, él bajó la mirada- Hiro ya ha iniciado con clases de piano, los estudios dicen que es bueno que los niños toquen un instrumento ya que estimula su cerebro- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Hiro, el plato de él ya había llegado y Sasuke lo alimentaba en su regazo

-Cielos- habló Hitomi- Neji ¿nuestro hijo puede tomar clases de música cuando crezca?- le dijo pidiendo su permiso, Neji se incomodó

-Hitomi, si tú así lo deseas Hizashi puede tomar clases de música, no es necesario pedir permiso- le dijo abochornado, Hitomi bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras se disculpaba en voz baja, Tenten y Sasuke compartieron una mirada compasiva que a él no le gustó

-Hyuga- esta vez Sasuke continuó la charla, Tenten sabía que hablaba demasiado sólo para molestarla- ¿por qué dejaste la música?

-Sasuke- le reprendió Tenten, a él poco le importó

-Quería estudiar música- respondió con seriedad, Hitomi prestó mucha atención tratando de disimular su sorpresa, pues nunca había escuchado esa historia, ella no sabía nada de ello hasta este momento- pero por el bienestar del clan estudié Negocios para después hacerme cargo de la empresa, es por ello que abandoné el violín- dijo con nostalgia

-La cena está llegando- dijo Tenten para romper el tenso silencio que se formó en ese momento, todos miraron los platillos llegar, de la nada Hitomi se decidió a hablar

-Y ¿por qué no se casaron?- dijo por fin la duda que la carcomía

-Hitomi- fue esta vez Neji quien reprendió a su esposa, Tenten sonrió comprensiva

-No pasa nada- Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Ella es quien no quiso casarse conmigo desde un principio- dijo él mientras continuaba alimentando a Hiro, el niño seguía comiendo con tranquilidad en el regazo de su padre. Neji observó primero a Sasuke y luego a Tenten, le irritaba las miradas que compartían, parecía alguna clase de lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos dos comprendían, odiaba sentirse así, excluido de la vida de Tenten

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca creí en el matrimonio- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comer de su cena- creo que sólo no se pueden hacer promesas que no se sabe si se van a cumplir- terminó, Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa que Neji no supo interpretar, odiaba la complicidad que él sentía se encerraba en sus acciones, o quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoico, ya no sabía qué pensar

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó en ese momento, disculpándose, le dio a su hijo a Tenten mientras él salía de la mesa a responder

-Tenten- dijo Hitomi llamando su atención, ella le miró expectante-¿desde hace cuánto tocas el piano?

-Desde los 10 años lo conocí- dijo ella con su mirada perdida- pero fue hasta los 25 años que aprendí realmente a tocar- con intriga ella continuó- ¿y tú Hitomi? ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Bueno yo estudie literatura- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse- pero en cuanto me casé con Neji tuve que dejar de trabajar- Neji en ese momento se miraba incómodo, Tenten se imaginaba la razón de su malestar, aquella mujer era tal cual el libro de los Hyuga dictaba

-Creo que es una carrera maravillosa- continuó ella- algún día, cuando nuestros hijos crezcan- dijo con una mirada soñadora- espero poder escribir un libro y quizás publicarlo, cuando sólo seamos nosotros dos y Neji ya no tenga que trabajar- Neji tomó de forma nerviosa de su copa de vino

-Creo que suena a un futuro maravilloso- dijo Tenten

-¿y tú? ¿qué planeas hacer en un futuro?- dijo con intriga, esa mujer era todo lo contrario a lo que ella conocía como una mujer ideal, no había querido ser esposa, fue madre soltera, definitivamente necesitaba saber qué quería del futuro una mujer como ella

-Viajar por el mundo, por supuesto- dijo con seguridad- conocer todos los lugares con los que siempre he soñado, quizás algunos ya los conozca, pero quiero volver, Roma, Grecia, París, Inglaterra, América, quiero verlo todo, porque el día que muera lo único que me llevaré conmigo serán mis recuerdos y la felicidad que haya tenido en la vida

-¿No piensas tener nietos?- dijo Hitomi sorprendida

-No lo sé, Hiro decidirá eso- dijo Tenten mirando a su pequeño

-Es hora de irme- dijo Sasuke hacia Tenten mientras entraba nuevamente al comedor- me han llamado para ver un paciente

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras lo veía despedirse de Hiro, a su vez plantó un beso en su frente, Neji miró hacia otro lado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, Hitomi se percató de ello pero quiso pensar que quizás su esposo al igual que ella estaba avergonzado de ver una muestra de afecto tan íntima como aquella, lo que ella desconocía era que las mejillas de Neji se tiñeron de rosa pero por la furia que se esforzaba por reprimir ante aquella escena, definitivamente Tenten le provocaba sentir y pensar cosas que jamás imaginó experimentar

-Buenas noches- dijo Sasuke a los demás y se fue con una sonrisa del lado en su rostro al ver la reacción del Hyuga.

La noche los había alcanzado, nadie se percató de la hora hasta ese momento

La charla se volvió fluida entre ellos, una vez se fue Sasuke, Neji recuperó su buen humor y comenzó a charlar un poco más. Un par de horas transcurrieron cuando Tenten procedió a llevar al pequeño a su habitación, puesto que tenía bastante sueño, se disculpó con ellos un momento

-Nunca me dijiste que querías estudiar música- le dijo Hitomi a Neji, él simplemente continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento estaba frente a aquél gran piano de cola, lo tocaba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo

-No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar- dijo concentrado

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho

-No tenía caso, al final se iba a cumplir la voluntad de mi padre y nada más- dijo él mientras detenía el andar de su mano, Hitomi bajó la mirada con tristeza

-Soy tu esposa, puedes confiar en mí- dijo en voz baja, sin embargo, Neji fue capaz de escucharle

-Lo sé- no supo qué más decir, la realidad es que en ese momento se sentía invadido de emociones, y podía jurar que la mayoría eran confusas -Ya es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Neji al ver volver a Tenten

-Claro, ha sido un placer tenerlos en la casa- respondió, Hitomi comenzó a tomar sus cosas, Neji tomó a su hijo del portabebé con un brazo y con el otro cargó aquél artefacto

-Gracias por todo Tenten, ha sido una velada maravillosa- dijo Hitomi- espero en otra ocasión tengamos tiempo suficiente para escucharte tocar el piano- dijo sonrojada

-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los despedía- ya tendremos tiempo, que descansen

-Nos vemos Tenten- fue lo único que dijo Neji, se retiraron en limosina, justo como habían llegado, Tenten sabía de aquellos lujos que Neji vivía a diario, y aun así, se sorprendía de verlo.

Entró a su hogar, se dispuso a tocar un poco, esa noche se sentía algo nostálgica, Saint-Saënz la acompañó con "Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso", poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo las notas la envolvían con su manto, a decir verdad, el dolor que le provocaba ver a Neji con su familia era un tanto punzante, y a su vez sabía que era masoquista de su parte verlo y querer que fuera feliz. Sonrió para sus adentros, Hitomi era un mujer maravillosa, y realmente amaba con devoción a Neji, dentro de ella esperaba que Neji se alejara

Estaba equivocada, sabía que mientras ella no pusiera un alto a todo lo que pasaba él no se alejaría, podía verlo en sus ojos perlas, él ya no tenía miedo de nada, y eso la asustaba a ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, una llamada, ella no esperaba llamadas, había renunciado a cubrir turnos extras para poder estar con su hijo, tomó su celular y leyó el nombre del aquel hombre que la comenzaba a descolocar. Respondió.

-Tenten…- escuchó con desesperación

-Dime- respondió aturdida

-Quiero verte, a solas- le dijo él por fin, el nerviosismo se escuchaba en su voz, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, se reprendió mentalmente por ello aunque nadie la estuviera viendo

-No es adecuado para ti Neji- le dijo reprimiendo sus propios sentimientos, su respiración se escuchó del otro lado- escucha yo…

-Está bien- dijo él por fin interrumpiéndola- te demostraré que mis intenciones son buenas

-De acuerdo- respondió mientras sonreía bobamente

-Descansa Tenten- dijo él con voz serena, voz que ella extrañaba

-Descansa, Neji- cortó la llamada ella mientras una sonrisa traviesa se instalaba en su rostro…

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó, y pronto el 09 de marzo llegó, al despertar lo primero que encontró fue a Hiro sobre ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami!- dijo con alegría el pequeño, ella sonrió grandemente, la alegría la embargaba

-Gracias mi amor- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y ambos reían

La mañana transcurrió pacífica, se tomó el tiempo para ir a dejar a Hiro a la escuela, llegaron a la entrada y ella se agachó a darle su beso de despedida

-Papá vendrá por ti a la salida cariño- le dijo lo que todos los días le decía

-Sí mami- le dijo con dulzura, esa que solo le mostraba a ella

-¡Buenos días Hiro!- dijo una pequeña niña de escasos 4 años al igual que él, el niño se sonrojó

-Buenos días Himawari- Tenten notó esta actitud que jamás había visto en él, así como también notó que jamás había visto a esa niña

-Buenos días señora- dijo la pequeña

-Hima, cariño- se escuchó una voz conocida, ella volteó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse- Te he dicho que no corras y te separes de mí, mamá nos va a regañar a ambos

-Naruto- dijo Tenten sin poder ocultar la sorpresa

-¿Tenten?- dijo al vislumbrarla- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tenten! ¡Qué alegría verte!- dijo mientras se acercaba a verla- Había escuchado que vivías aquí en Konoha pero no tenía idea- le dijo hablando muy rápido, típico de él, Tenten sonrió con nostalgia

-¿Es tu hija?- le dijo mirando a la niña que le hacía gestos a su hijo el cual cada vez se tornaba más rojo de la vergüenza, nunca lo había visto así

-Sí, ella es mi hija Himawari, es nueva- comenzó su relato- apenas la inscribimos en la escuela, tuvimos que regresar al país ya que mi suegro enfermó- explicó el rubio- es por ello que a estas alturas del ciclo escolar Hima está entrando

-Ya veo- dijo pensativa

-Sí ¿y éste niño es tu hijo?- dijo plagado de duda al ver al pequeño idéntico a Sasuke

-Así es, él es Hiro Uchiha- Naruto no evitó abrir la boca de la sorpresa, Tenten sonrió divertida- es hijo mío y de Sasuke- le dijo. Ambos se despidieron de sus pequeños y mientras se dirigían a su aula de clases Himawari iba hablando animadamente mientras Hiro se sonrojaba y asentía a lo que la pequeña decía, Tenten esbozó una sonrisa al observar tan tierna escena. Se quedaron solos y continuaron su charla con alegría, a Tenten siempre le había agradado Naruto, le parecía un dulce hermano menor, pues, al igual que Sasuke ambos eran un año más jóvenes que ella.

-¿y cómo te ha ido?- le dijo ella mientras seguían de pie fuera de la escuela

-Muy bien Tenten- dijo él con una sonrisa gigantesca- como puedes ver me casé en el extranjero, la verdad es que fue algo apresurado y rápido- le dijo, ella escuchaba con atención y mientras caminaban al estacionamiento él continuó- mi esposa es Hinata Hyuga, nuestra historia es un poco graciosa- le dijo rememorando- ella fue mi paciente un día, llegó por una fractura en el brazo, la verdad es que desde que la vi me pareció bastante linda, y justo cuando se iba de alta me animé a pedirle su número- señaló avergonzado, ella le miró con reproche

-Naruto- dijo- uno no debe involucrarse con los pacientes- él soltó una carcajada

-Tú no fuiste una santa Tenten- ella lo acompañó en sus carcajadas, de pronto, él se tornó serio- me costó mucho olvidar lo que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura…- dijo inseguro- pero ya todo está bien- dijo sonriente

-Ellos se casaron- le dijo ella, él le miró asombrado y saliendo de su asombro sonrió con alegría

-Ya era hora- y con gesto pensativo continuó- deberíamos hacer una reunión, por los viejos tiempos, con nuestras familias y…- entonces Naruto cayó en la cuenta de algo, con seriedad comenzó a hablar rápido- espera… pero tú tienes un bebé de Sasuke y entonces él y Sakura se casaron… entonces yo no entiendo… ¿debo decir que lamento la idea que tuve?- dijo con duda, ella nuevamente se carcajeó, Naruto siempre sería infantil e inocente

-No, no, para nada, todos somos amigos, adelante hay que hacer una reunión- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto tan complicado, aun así él sonrió satisfecho

Se despidieron rápidamente, puesto que se les hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo, intercambiaron números telefónicos, ella le facilitó el número de Sasuke y Sakura.

Se había tomado su tiempo, al llegar al trabajo encontró que sus compañeros le habían preparado una sorpresa, y la sorpresa aumentó al ver ahí a Naruto junto a Sakura y Sasuke al partir el pastel, la tarde transcurrió amena, hasta parecía que los pacientes estaban enterados que era su cumpleaños que ninguno cayó en alguna complicación, simplemente se mantuvieron estables.

-Necesitamos celebrar adecuadamente- dijo Naruto con alegría, Sasuke estaba serio, algo parecía molestarle, Tenten lo notó y también notó cómo Sakura hablaba animadamente con Naruto sobre cuándo, cómo y a qué hora harían el verdadero festejo en honor a su cumpleaños

-Realmente dudo que les hiciera falta un pretexto para realizar la fiesta- le dijo a Sasuke tratando de hablar con él, los otros dos parecían emocionados mientras planeaban

-Hmp…- fue su única respuesta

-De acuerdo ¿qué sucede?- le dijo ella tratando de entender el porqué de su mal humor

-Ve a tu oficina y míralo por ti misma- le dijo con seriedad, ella era consciente de que él le pedía una explicación, para entender mejor la situación no dijo nada y se adentró en su oficina, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un precioso ramo de jazmines y a su lado un aún más hermoso arreglo de rosas, encontró también una tarjeta al leerla su sorpresa aumentó

"Feliz cumpleaños, te veo hoy a las 8 pm en el café de siempre… Neji Hyuga"

Estaba en problemas, había prometido no involucrarse tanto con aquél hombre, le haría daño, lo sabía, y viéndola recibir un par de ramos de flores, pues eso parecía más comprometedor de lo que en realidad era.

-No es lo que piensas Sasuke- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-¿Irás a la cena?- le dijo él, Sakura los miró de reojo mientras seguía hablando con Naruto, ella pensaba que Sasuke tenía razón, esa amistad resultaría en algo dañino y doloroso para Tenten.

-No- dijo ella con seguridad

-Muy bien- dijo él relajándose- ah y Sakura quiere saber por qué no le has contado nada acerca de lo que ha ocurrido- dijo con una sonrisa del lado- iré a ver a mis pacientes- dicho esto comenzó a retirarse del lugar

-Hey Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras lo seguía- no te atrevas a dejarme atrás ¿cómo es que Sakura y tú se casaron y no me invitaron?- le dijo a modo de reproche

-La única invitada fue Tenten- le dijo cortante, ambos siguieron hablando a lo lejos, y poco escucharon ya ellas dos de cuando Sasuke le preguntó lo mismo acerca de su boda

-¿En verdad no irás?- le dijo Sakura mientras tocaba una de las flores del ramo de rosas

-No- dijo Tenten suspirando- pasaré el día con Hiro- dijo con alegría

-Habla con Neji- le dijo Sakura mientras estaba frente a frente con ella, Tenten la miró con duda- escucha, estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, nosotros solo queremos tu felicidad- le dijo maternalmente- y estoy igual de preocupada que él respecto al daño que pueda hacerte Neji Hyuga- con seriedad dijo lo último- pero una siempre debe hacer lo que el corazón dicte, piénsalo- dicho esto la abrazó y se retiró del lugar

Tenten decidió llamar a Neji.

-Aló Tenten - dijeron del otro lado del teléfono, Tenten sentía mariposas en su abdomen, se sintió patética

-Hola Neji- dijo con toda la calma que poseía

-Hola, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo, ella sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, nuevamente se reprendió mentalmente- ¿te agradó mi obsequio?- le dijo temeroso, no sabía qué esperar

-Neji no hagas eso- le dijo ella con cansancio que él notó

-¿por qué no?- dijo con tristeza

-Se pueden generar rumores, tú eres el presidente de una de las empresas más poderosas del país, si no es que del mundo- dijo ella- y yo soy una doctora que necesita mantener su prestigio y reputación- con tristeza le dijo- por favor no rompas con todo lo que he logrado- silencio fue lo que obtuvo por al menos medio minuto, sabía que de cierta forma lo había lastimado- escucha Neji yo…

-¿Podremos vernos?- dijo él por fin, en tono suplicante

-No- dijo ella firme- pasaré el día con mi hijo

-Entiendo- dijo él- ¿podría ser mañana?- ella lo meditó un par de minutos

-De acuerdo- sabía que lo que diría no era adecuado, era una completa locura. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y aun así, ese amor tan caprichoso, ese amor tan puro, ese maldito amor que la hacía transformarse en un ser miserable la hacía caer de nuevo- te veo mañana en la cena, en mi casa- dijo con la voz queda

-Mañana te veo Tenten- dijo él con entusiasmo. Ella colgó su celular, en ese momento no había nadie que la juzgara, se talló los ojos, se soltó su par de moños y se dijo a sí misma

-Demonios Tenten ¿qué estás haciendo?- no esperaba respuesta, así que tomó su estetoscopio y salió en búsqueda de algún paciente que la necesitara, al menos debía distraerse un poco.

.

-Así que esas son las cifras que este último mes manejamos señor- dijo un hombre mientras le entregaba una carpeta llena de papeles, Neji la tomó y le dio una hojeada

-La revisaré con calma, muchas gracias- le dijo, el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Estaba pensativo, ella había dicho que la cena sería en su casa, mentira, estaba eufórico, debía conseguir un regalo apropiado.

Al salir del trabajo se dirigió a la primera joyería que encontró, un anillo con una luna en medio, hecho de oro rosa lo llamó, la luna estaba hecha de pequeñas piedrecillas que al informarse resultaron ser pequeños brillantes, impulsado por la alegría que lo embargaba, lo compró. Llegó a casa, Hitomi lo recibió como siempre, él le regaló un beso en la mejilla, tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo arrulló hasta dormirlo, después de eso, se encerró en su despacho.

Pasadas dos horas alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo él mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-Hijo- dijo Hizashi mientras entraba, él no se interesó por apagar el cigarro- ya te he dicho que no es apropiado que fumes, sobre todo sí…

-Estoy harto de lo apropiado padre- le dijo mientras comenzaba a ser consumido por el enojo, Hizashi se percató de inmediato de ello

-Haz cambiado mucho desde que esa mujer regresó a tu vida- le dijo lleno de preocupación, con una mirada molesta se atrevió a corregir a su padre

-Esa mujer de la que habla o quisiera hablar con desprecio es una gran doctora padre- dijo colérico, Hizashi bajó la mirada

-Eso es algo que no puedo atreverme ni a pensar- le dijo avergonzado- pero has cambiado mucho- continuó con preocupación- Hitomi dice que ya no pasas tiempo con ella, que solo te limitas a cuidar de tu hijo y eso es todo, ella está muy triste- Neji reaccionó, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y es que desde que se reencontrara con Tenten hace ya más de un par de meses no podía evitar alejarse de su esposa. La intimidad había cesado desde que hubiera nacido su hijo, pero, los gestos de cariño, ahora eran técnicamente nulos

-Hablaré con ella padre- le dijo con seriedad

-Hijo- continuó el hombre- sé que la quieres y Hitomi te adora, no eches a la basura todo lo que has logrado por un capricho de juventud, tienes un hijo ya, piensa en ello- dicho esto no le dio tiempo de responder y se fue, Neji terminó su cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar otro

Estaba cansado, su padre no tenía idea de las ocasiones en las que había pensado en aquello, y ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer, sabía lo que quería, desde que ella regresó a su vida había sido muy feliz, y sólo Kami-sama sabía lo mucho que se odiaba de pensar en dejar a su hijo y a Hitomi, porque si de algo él estaba seguro era que si seguía sus deseos se transformaría en un maldito. Durante todo este tiempo le había dado vueltas a la situación y ningún final en el que él fuera feliz culminaba de forma agradable para todos, lo llamaban genio, y de nada servía ahora todo el cerebro que poseía pues no encontraba ninguna solución, mientras fumaba el segundo tabaco sostuvo en su mano libre la fotografía que tenía en el despacho, eran él y su esposa el día que le había pedido matrimonio. Lo admitía, en algún momento se había enamorado de ella, pero nunca había sentido lo que llegó a sentir por Tenten. Convencido de que no habría otro destino para él se había resignado a seguir los mandatos de su padre y buscar a una mujer adecuada, aún podía recordar toda esa historia como si fuera ayer…

Al culminar la preparatoria había ingresado en la universidad ahí mismo en Suna, se había decidido por Negocios, era una buena profesión y era adecuada para después hacerse cargo del clan.

Desde su despedida con Tenten, guardó su violín en su caja y la selló, jamás planeaba volver a tocarlo pues la música y Tenten para él significaban lo mismo, eran una pasión desbordante que lo envolvían y lo llenaban de la más pura felicidad, pero ninguno de sus dos verdaderos amores podía estar con él, y siendo así de doloroso, renunció a todo aquello que pudiera hacerle sentir miserable, por su cobardía, por sus malas decisiones, por su estupidez.

Después de algún tiempo de convivir juntos los tres, Hinata, Hitomi y él se habían vuelto cercanos, Hinata estaba estudiando literatura al igual que Hitomi, casi todos los fines de semana convivían, conforme los años fueron pasando se percató que la presencia de Hitomi no le molestaba, al contrario, comenzaba a ser placentera, su amistad fue creciendo.

Un día mientras llegaba de la universidad encontró un completo caos en la mansión, su tío y Hinata estaban discutiendo, cosa extraña para él pues la personalidad tímida y dulce de su prima contrastaba totalmente con lo que ocurría en ese momento

-No lo haré padre- decía ella con poca paciencia, Hiashi estaba rojo de ira

-He dicho que te casarás con Shino Aburame- le dijo a los gritos

-No- dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que recibía una cachetada

-Muchacha insolente, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una orden y obedecerás- le dijo amenazante, ella lo miró con seriedad

-¿Qué hará si me niego?- le dijo reuniendo cada fibra de valor de su cuerpo, el hombre sonrió victorioso

-Te desterraré del clan- dicho esto le extendió la mano- sé razonable hija, lo tendrás todo, los Aburame son grandes empresarios, dinero jamás te faltará

Neji pensó que con eso su prima cedería, pero para su sorpresa algo increíble pasó

-Muy bien- dijo Hinata con decisión- ¿cuándo me voy de la mansión?- la cara de Hiashi se descompuso, y la de Neji también, la tierna y dulce Hinata se había negado rotundamente

-Lárgate ahora mismo- le dijo con odio, ella de forma educada se retiró

-Con permiso padre- dicho esto hizo una reverencia, se dirigió a su habitación, Neji la alcanzó

-¿qué diablos haces?- le dijo él mientras la veía empacar rápidamente

-Me voy- le dijo ella con seriedad

-Hinata ¿qué harás sin el apoyo de la familia? Tú no tienes nada, además…

-Escucha- dijo ella enfrentándolo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- sé lo que significa mi destierro, tendré que trabajar en quién sabe qué, y quizás no pueda estudiar pero- dijo con decisión, y en ese momento Neji la envidió- estoy harta de seguir todas estas estúpidas reglas, así que prefiero vivir a mi manera que vivir como mi padre quiere que yo lo haga- Neji no necesitó hablar más con ella.

Hinata terminó de empacar, se despidió rápidamente de su pequeña hermana Hanabi, ya en la salida de la mansión, Neji le facilitó una tarjeta

-Úsala, es mía, yo te apoyaré- le dijo en secreto, ella lo abrazó y se fue

Después de la partida de su prima ambos seguían en contacto pero ya no era igual que antes, afortunadamente ella había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo y ahora trabajaba y estudiaba. Por su parte, Hitomi ahora pasaba todo el tiempo con él. Si era honesto consigo mismo, ella era lo opuesto a Tenten, era callada, tímida, tranquila, quería una familia, quería hijos.

Los silencios comenzaron a ser cómodos entre los dos.

Cierto día, cuando Neji ya trabajaba en la compañía, ella le llevó el almuerzo como acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía un par de meses, él la observó, sus dulces ojos azules brillaban cuando ponía dedicación en servirle el desayuno

-Hitomi- dijo él, ella le miró expectante- sé mi novia

-Sí- dijo ella en un susurro, él se acercó a ella y la besó, y aunque el beso era dulce y cálido no pudo evitar pensar que no producía el torbellino de emociones que experimentó con aquella muchacha que conociera hacía ya 9 años, debía olvidar aquellos sentimientos, se dijo a sí mismo, debía enfocarse en esa sensación cálida que lo embargaba cuando estaba con Hitomi, después de todo ella podría ganarse su corazón con los años.

El tiempo pasó sin tregua alguna, por cada día que convivía con ella, comenzaba a sentirse muy cómodo, ella se veía radiante de compartir todo con él, los padres de ambos se veían satisfechos, estaban afianzando un gran trato con la unión de sus hijos, Saito veía con orgullo a su hija al lado de Neji, y Hizashi observaba con alegría el hecho de que su hijo por fin entendía cuál y con quién era su lugar.

Cierto día, durante una de las tantas cenas que compartieran la charla tomó un rumbo que Neji ya se esperaba desde hacía algún tiempo

-He notado- comenzó Hizashi- que ya llevan algunos años de noviazgo- dijo mientras cortaba la carne que se le había servido de cenar

-Es cierto- continuó Saito, su mirada brillaba, Hitomi se veía muy sonrojada- creo que ya es hora de que den el siguiente paso- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a beber de su copa

-Creo que es cierto- dijo él con serenidad- Es hora de hablar del matrimonio

-Esa es una excelente idea- dijo Hizashi mientras alzazba su copa

-Hitomi- dijo Neji mientras se paraba de su silla, los padres de ambos se veían complacidos, Neji estaba seguro de que aquella dulce chica podría lograr hacerlo feliz, que con el tiempo lograría sentirse pleno a su lado, después de todo, la quería, la quería bastante, estaba seguro que al final sería muy feliz. Ella se paró frente a él, entonces él decidió hincarse sobre su rodilla derecha, al ver la cara de felicidad de ella él sonrió- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su saco, era un anillo de oro el cual tenía un gran diamante en el centro, la chica comenzó a llorar de felicidad, los padres de ambos aplaudieron

-Sí Neji- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, él le colocó el anillo en el dedo, se paró frente a ella y se dieron un casto beso

-¡Excelente! Hay que celebrarlo- dijo Saito con gran alegría, Neji solo asintió, Hitomi se veía muy feliz y Hizashi Hyuga se cruzó de brazos sonriente- Haremos la fiesta de compromiso en dos semanas, todos deben saber este gran acontecimiento- continuó mientras se dirigía a su hija para abrazarla.

Dos semanas exactas pasaron, era viernes, Neji odiaba esa clase de eventos, pero dadas las circunstancias, su padre estuvo de acuerdo con la fiesta, fue necesario realizarla

-Le has dado un anillo precioso- dijo su padre mientras se paraba a su lado, él simplemente asintió

-Gracias padre- dijo

-Ese no es el anillo de tu madre- le dijo con tristeza, él simplemente respondió con tranquilidad

-Se lo daré a mi hija o hijo, si no te molesta padre- Hizashi notó que la razón era más profunda que eso, sin embargo, decidió no hacer caso y seguir festejando

-Está bien hijo- sin más tomó una copa de Champagne y fue a saludar a los amigos.

Dos años exactos pasaron para que pudieran casarse, la boda fue pospuesta por varios contratos que Neji tuvo que resolver en el extranjero, durante ese tiempo Hitomi se mantuvo en contacto. Todos los días lo llamaba a la misma hora, sin importar que en Suna fueran las 3 de la mañana.

A su boda pocos fueron los invitados, por su parte el único amigo que fue invitado para él fue Rock Lee, hijo del dueño de una empresa china que se había transformado en su mejor amigo desde la tierna infancia, y un par de amigas por parte de Hitomi, por supuesto las familias de ambos, y varios socios allegados a la empresa

-Te ves nervioso- le dijo Rock Lee con una sonrisa

-Lo estoy, se supone que el algo normal el día de la boda- le dijo con seriedad, Lee le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva

-Para mí pareciera que quisieras escapar de esto- le dijo a modo de broma, él lo miró sorprendido

-No podría hacer eso a Hitomi ni a mi familia- dijo solemne, Lee se percató en ese momento que algo no estaba del todo bien con su amigo

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Neji- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro, Neji le regaló una sonrisa

-Voy a casarme, amigo- le dijo con alegría- es todo lo que necesito saber hoy

La boda transcurrió sin inconvenientes, la novia se veía preciosa, su vestido blanco la hacía parecer una princesa, Neji pensó en ese momento que no podía haber una mujer más hermosa en la tierra.

La vida juntos era pacífica y feliz, Hitomi había dejado su empleo para estar en lo que él necesitara como nuevo presidente de las empresas Hyuga-Higurashi, además de que fue necesario mudarse a Konoha, cierto día ella comenzó a sentirse mal, fue hasta que se desmayó que decidieron acudir al médico

-Estás embarazada de 6 semanas- le dijo el doctor, ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad y él se sintió pleno por fin

Cuando dieron la noticia a su familia su padre se paró de inmediato de la sala y los abrazó a ambos

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- fueron sus palabras, él sintió que por fin era feliz, ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en la vida, una esposa hermosa y ejemplar, pronto tendría a su primogénito y su padre por fin había dicho lo que siempre había anhelado. Todo era perfecto

O eso era lo que él pensaba, porque el día que volvió a ver a Tenten su mundo perfecto se derrumbó, y justo en ese instante se percató que todo había sido un engaño autoimpuesto.

Después de haber sido invadido por los recuerdos alguien tocó a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo él nuevamente

-Hola Neji- era Hinata- ¿puedo pasar?- dijo con tranquilidad

-Pasa- dijo con seriedad, solo Kami-sama sabía lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese momento- Veo que Boruto por fin te dejó un momento- le dijo con una sonrisa, su pequeño sobrino había heredado el carácter hiperactivo de su padre

-Naruto está con él, hoy vino temprano del trabajo- le dijo con una mirada suspicaz- él me ha contado que en el hospital se ha reencontrado con sus antiguos compañeros- lo miraba analizándolo

-Entiendo- dijo él dudoso, no entendía a dónde iba todo. Ella le enseñó una foto, él la tomó y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-Él dice que en su generación había una doctora muy linda, la Doctora Tenten Ama- al ver que él no diría nada, continuó con su relato- al parecer ella nunca pudo olvidar a su primer amor

-Qué quieres decirme- dijo un poco exasperado, ella se acercó a él, le tomó su mano

-Neji, mereces estar con quien amas, y hacer lo que amas- dijo de forma comprensiva, él la miró con tristeza- ten valor Neji, ahora estoy yo para apoyarte, si necesitas algo sólo llámame- le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- hagas lo que hagas yo siempre te apoyaré

Ella salió sin más del despacho, él se limitó a mirar la foto que tenía en sus manos, en ella se observaba una Tenten de unos 25 o 26 años, en aquella foto la chica estaba vestida de pantalón blanco, blusa blanca y su bata, tenía una sonrisa cansada, sus ojeras eran prominentes, su cabello estaba atado en un par de chonguitos, sonrió recordando que a ella siempre le había gustado peinarse de esa forma, solo que en la foto, los dos chonguitos se notaban ya despeinados, pudo percibir la cara de extremo cansancio, y aun así estaba sonriendo, decidió que le mostraría a ella la fotografía y le preguntaría más acerca de aquellos años. Por otra parte, reflexionó lo que su prima había dicho, y sabía lo que significaba, y eso era que sin importar lo que él decidiera, estar con Tenten, divorciarse o seguir con Hitomi, ella le apoyaría.

Aún no entendía de dónde sacaba tanto coraje Hinata. Sonrió para sí, era claro, ella realmente decidió ser feliz y no ser una marioneta, esperaba contagiarse de ese valor lo más pronto posible.

 **OMG! Lamento haber demorado un poco más de lo normal en subir el capítulo! Pues he aquí lo que la inspiración ha construido en mí! Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo!**

 **¿Qué trama Neji? ¿Qué busca con Tenten? Bueno… lo resolveremos poco a poco, les mando besos de pocholate! Nos leemos la otra semana!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pecados…**_

 _ **(ADV: lemmon)**_

El día había llegado, la cita era después del trabajo. Se encontraba nerviosa. Sabía que era una mala idea, no, era una pésima idea, su cerebro se lo gritaba, pero como siempre que tomaba malas decisiones, decidió ignorarlo.

¿Por qué se había puesto aquél vestido de seda rojo? ¿Por qué se había arreglado como si fuera una cita? ¿Por qué se puso su perfume favorito? Odiaba que su subconsciente la estuviera traicionando y lo peor, que su yo consciente la estuviera juzgando, pero ya estaba hecho.

Los nervios no sólo estaban en ella, él se encontraba más nervioso que ella, se había afeitado la barba, ni siquiera sabía el porqué, lo hizo en un impulso, de esos que nunca le sucedían, iba vestido con una camisa color vino, un saco negro y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color.

Llegó a aquella casa que visitara hacía algunas semanas, se sentía como la primera vez que la invitó a salir, el cosquilleo en el abdomen, las manos adormecidas, se reprendió mentalmente, debía ser un adulto y se sentía como un adolescente, el hombre más poderoso de Konoha capaz de cerrar tratos imposibles sintiéndose un simple mortal, cualquiera moriría de risa de saberlo, aparcó su auto con calma. Al bajar de su auto tomó la botella de vino que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y revisó que llevara el obsequio que se esmeró en comprar.

-Bienvenido- le dijo ella mientras lo dejaba entrar a su casa. Ambos notaron con sorpresa que estaban vestidos a juego

-Pasa por favor- dijo mientras iba empujando algunos juguetes regados- los niños pueden llegar a ser problemáticos- le dijo mientras continuaba empujando juguetes- ya lo entenderás después

-Aún queda tiempo- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba, ella tomó la botella de vino que él le extendió y la guardó en el refrigerador

-Un buen vino se toma frío- le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras preparaba todo, se sonrojó pues él se paró a ayudarle a poner la mesa- disculpa que nada esté listo, la verdad es que así es mi vida- le dijo un poco abochornada- entre el trabajo y Hiro las cosas son complicadas, la señora Sana preparó la cena, pero su salida es a las 8 pm y temo que ya es algo tarde- le dijo mirando el reloj en la pared, ya eran casi las 10 de la noche

-No me molesta ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿y Hiro?- señaló percatándose de la ausencia del pequeño

-Ha ido con su padre, esta noche le toca quedarse con él- le dijo mientras comía una lechuga que había en el bol de ensalada- ¿te incomoda que estemos solos?- le dijo un tanto contrariada

-No para nada- le dijo él sonrojado, parecía adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel- simplemente se me hizo raro, he notado que ese niño es la luz de tus ojos- le dijo despreocupado, esto hizo sonreír a Tenten

-Él es mi vida entera- le dijo mientras terminaba de colocar la carne en el horno para que se calentase- daría todo lo que tengo porque él esté bien- dijo con una mirada soñadora

-Eso he notado- le dijo melancólicamente, definitivamente hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Hiro fuera su hijo

-Tenten ¿puedes decirme ahora cómo es que te involucraste con Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo con curiosidad, ella le sonrió

-La curiosidad mató al gato- le dijo, él simplemente chistó rodando los ojos, ella continuó su carcajada- pero murió sabiendo.- se decidió a contestar su duda- Lo conocí mientras estudiaba la especialidad en Medicina Interna- le dijo comenzando a recordar- para serte honesta lo que más me había gustado de él en ese momento no era su físico- y no era que se quejara, pues el Uchiha era muy atractivo- lo que más me gustaba era su personalidad seria, que fuera tan inteligente era lo que más me gustó, durante un tiempo salíamos y poco a poco las citas subieron de intensidad, un año después dejamos de vernos- le dijo meditando el pasado, él le escuchaba atento- cierto día me lo encontré de nuevo, no fue algo lindo o cursi, fue solo un encuentro pasional y físico, y continuamos viéndonos, hasta que un día noté los cambios y entonces Hiro llegó a mi vida- dijo dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, Neji ya había terminado la suya y se había servido más- tranquilo vaquero que no es agua- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él le ignoró- así fue como concebimos a Hiro

-Hmp- dijo simplemente mientras terminaba la segunda copa, Tenten negó con la cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo

-Neji, ¿acaso durante todos estos años te volviste un alcohólico?- le dijo ella mientras se divertía de su gesto exaltado que él tomó cuando escuchó aquella pregunta

-Por supuesto que no Tenten- le dijo indignado- ¿por qué dices eso?

-Estás bebiendo desesperadamente- le dijo ella mientras bebía un sorbo de su propia copa, él se sonrojó

-Necesito beber un poco- le dijo ruborizado, ella notó de inmediato que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en él, decidió seguir conversando

-¿y tú? ¿Cómo conociste a Hitomi?- le dijo con sincera curiosidad, él ya un poco desinhibido comenzó a hablar

-Es la hija del más grande socio de mi padre, el señor Saito Higurashi- le dijo mientras se servía más vino, ella decidió dejarlo, después de todo, seguramente podrían llamar a su chofer personal para que venga a recogerle, él siguió hablando ante la atención que ella le prestaba- nos conocimos el día que tú me dijiste que no podrías seguir las reglas del clan, después de ese día ella comenzó a frecuentar la mansión y poco nos fuimos volviendo cercanos- culminó mientras observaba su copa de vino.

-Me gustaría decir que es una historia encantadora- dijo ahora ella mientras terminaba su copa de vino- pero temo que yo no lo siento así- dijo de forma ácida, Neji sonrió

-Claro que no lo es- dijo mientras terminaba su cena al igual que ella- la verdad es que es una historia simple y sosa- le dijo ella sonrió también, al notar que ambos platos ya estaban vacíos se paró de su lugar- ¿a dónde vas?- le dijo al ver que ella se iba del comedor

-Por el postre, por supuesto- le dijo sonriente, él la imitó

-Te ayudaré- le dijo con serenidad, ella sonrió avergonzada

-Lamento que tengas que hacer estas cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado- le dijo mientras sacaba del refrigerador una caja con pastel de chocolate- es solo que la señora Sana me pidió el día para pasarlo con sus hijos pues su hijo más pequeño cumple años hoy- dijo mientras comenzaba a partir el pastel

-Ya te he dicho que no me molesta ayudar- señaló

-De acuerdo- dijo ella no muy segura, una vez tuvieron sus rebanadas de pastel, se dirigieron a la sala de su casa, la charla se retomó

-Entonces- dijo ella, él le miró intrigado

-¿entonces?- contestó

-¿Realmente querías estudiar música?- le dijo ella llena de curiosidad, él tomó un poco más de vino, necesitaba armarse de valor

-Sí, era mi sueño- dijo mientras bebía de su copa- seré honesto contigo- le dijo mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente a ella- la música y tú eran mi sueño- cerca de su rostro mientras observaba sus labios

-Neji ya es muy tarde- dijo ella poniéndose de pie de forma nerviosa- tu esposa puede molestarse

-Ella no dirá nada- le dijo con mirada sombría, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en él- ella no es como tú que dices las cosas que te molestan- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón y se acercaba poco a poco a ella, ella le miraba a los ojos hipnotizada, esos ojos perla que cada luna llena recordaba ahora estaban frente a ella, tan cerca. Su mirada se encontraba un poco nublada por el alcohol, y aun así era consciente de lo que pasaba pero saber y hacer algo al respecto son dos cosas diferentes- ella simplemente aceptará la explicación que yo le dé sin reclamar nada- terminó de hablar, sus alientos se entremezclaron, sus narices se rozaron, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, Tenten no se movió, permaneció firme en su lugar, si alguien haría algo tenía que ser él. Él decidió que 20 años había sido una larga espera y la besó, un beso demandante y lleno de hambre, ella movía los labios con maestría, él se dejaba llevar por la experiencia de ella, se soltaron para tomar aire un momento, momento que ella aprovechó para hablarle

-Neji, no hagas esto, te vas a arrepentir- dijo y su boca fue nuevamente devorada por él

-Ya estoy lleno de arrepentimientos- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y solo sinceridad se asomara por ellos- si dejo ir este momento, seguiré hundiéndome- no soportó esas palabras y esta vez ella inició el beso. Cómo habían llegado a la habitación, eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ya se encontraban ahí para iniciar algo para lo que no habría vuelta atrás.

De pronto el vestido de seda rojo se hallaba en el suelo, la camisa color vino también, Neji jamás había visto ropa tan atrevida como la que aquella mujer cargaba en ese momento, un corsé de encaje negro, un liguero a juego, él no podía creer que la ropa interior femenina fuera así de sexy, ella le sonrió con picardía, estaba segura que él jamás había visto algo así

-El tiempo corre, Neji Hyuga- y como si lo hubiera despertado de su ensoñación él lentamente retiró el corsé y el liguero dejándola completamente desnuda mientras besaba su cuello, sus senos y regresaba a devorar su boca, y ella, en un hábil movimiento, soltó el cinturón y sus pantalones cayeron, pronto él estaba igual de desnudo que ella, siguieron besándose con pasión, él la recostó en la cama, él encima de ella, completamente desnudos, él sintió cómo tenía las piernas de ella rodeando sus caderas, y con su mano derecha rodeaba su pene ya erecto, el cual masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo, involuntariamente movió sus caderas, ella le sonrió sobre sus labios

-Realmente sólo has tenido una mujer en tu vida- le dijo divertida, él se sonrojó un poco, ella lo besó con pasión, lo miró con intensidad y le dijo- hazlo- él no necesitó mayor explicación y en un solo movimiento la penetró. Si la gloria existía, él se encontraba en estos momentos ahí, el vaivén cada vez era más rápido, sus pensamientos más erráticos, todo se resumía a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él gimiendo, su cabeza estaba mareada y no precisamente por el alcohol, jamás había experimentado esta clase de placer, había estado con Hitomi muchas veces, pero jamás se había sentido así, en un ágil movimiento, Tenten volteó los papeles, ahora él se encontraba acostado y ella encima, jamás había probado semejante posición, esa mujer comenzaba a volverlo loco, y lo peor era que le gustaba, le gustaba su atrevimiento, le gustaba su falta de pudor, le gustaba que lo dominara, le gustaba su sabiduría, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en ellos dos juntos, unidos por fin, después de un espera de 20 años, por fin estaba con la mujer que amaba, y ella después de 20 años de búsqueda por fin se sentía plena en el sexo. No, no era sexo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor, algo que ella no sabía podía ser así de fantástico. Como pudo él volvió a cambiar de posición y la dejó debajo, ella sonrió con malicia

-Ah… aprendes ahh… aprendes rápido Neji- le dijo entre gemidos, él seguía penetrándola cada vez con mayor fuerza

-Tengo una buena maestra- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada, ella sonreía más entre gemidos, el sudor los empapaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas, 2, 3, 4 orgasmos se escucharon por parte de ella, y él pronto llegaría al clímax, no le importó, le besó, le besó el cuello, le besó los senos, la llenó de besos, y mientras le daba el último beso pasional en sus labios llegó al clímax, un gruñido se escuchó por toda la casa. Se dejó caer sobre ella, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, justo en ese momento eran un par de inmorales por el acto acabado de cometer, se fundieron en un abrazo, él no pudo evitar besarla, y entre besos y abrazos, Morfeo los arrulló en el sueño…

Él abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un rostro aniñado y moreno frente a él, cuántas veces no imaginó estar así, cuántas veces no imaginó haber hecho lo que su corazón dictaba, quizás en este momento estaría casado con ella, con Tenten, quizás les hubiera costado sangre, pero al final habrían hecho lo que querían, quizás Hiro sería su hijo, quizás… Cómo odiaba el quizás… y ahora se encontraba ahí, en la cama de una mujer que no era su esposa, siendo un infiel, y lo peor era, que no se sentía mal, por el contrario. Comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de ella, remarcando sus facciones, sus labios, sus pestañas, y entonces ella abrió los ojos, y nuevamente se perdieron en el pecado y el placer

La mañana llegó con rapidez, él no quería separarse de ella, pero debía irse, cuando ella abrió los ojos lo miró de forma enigmática

-Buenos días- le dijo él plantándole un beso

-Buenos días- dijo ella dudosa, él no supo interpretar su actitud, ella se equivocó al decir que él tendría arrepentimientos, era ella la que ahora se arrepentía

-Temo que debo irme- le dijo sonriente, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza

-Neji, esto no estuvo bien- le dijo, la sorpresa surcó su rostro, sabía a qué se refería pero se negaba a aceptarlo

-Tenten yo…

-Tienes un bebé pequeño, por dios, yo misma tengo un hijo pequeño- dijo ella mientras se sentaba cubriéndose con las sábanas de su cama, él la imitó, siguió hablando- No es algo bueno lo que hicimos

-Tenten… te amo- le dijo por fin, lo que por años ella había querido escuchar al fin lo había obtenido, se sintió feliz, ella también lo amaba, pero no estaba bien decirlo, podría equivocarse, no quería ser la mujer descarada que se entrometía en un matrimonio, recordó la promesa hecha a Sasuke y se reprendió mentalmente, había roto su promesa

-Lo mejor es que te vayas, Neji, ya no debemos vernos más- le dijo con seriedad- esto fue un error

-No, lo que quieres hacer es el verdadero error- le dijo él comenzando a molestarse, ella se colocó su ropa lentamente sin decir nada, él hizo lo mismo

-No pienso ser la causa que destruya tu familia- habló por fin- he logrado demasiado, y caramba que yo también tengo mi orgullo Neji- señaló molesta- No pienso ser ni la otra ni una tercera in discordia, no es justo para mí- ya con lágrimas en los ojos que se esforzaba en retener, él se puso rojo de la ira

-No, tú no serías la causa, lo sería yo- dijo amargamente- estoy harto, estoy cansado de ser un cobarde…

-Entonces no lo seas- le interrumpió ya a los gritos- tienes lo que siempre quisiste, no lo eches a perder por una aventura conmigo- y por fin las lágrimas se dejaron caer mientras cerró los ojos con fuerza, él se acercó a ella, con sus pulgares limpió sus ojos

-Yo no quiero una aventura contigo- dijo buscando sus ojos, ella apretó más su gesto

-¿Serías capaz de dejar a tu familia por mí?- le dijo a los gritos- ¿Serías el desgraciado que abandonó su clan por una mujer inferior? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle esto a tu hijo?- dijo ella mirándolo molesta, él se mantuvo callado, ella continuó- Porque eso es en lo que te transformarás Neji, no me pidas ser la causa de tu desgracia- se liberó de él y se dirigió a la cocina

-Tenten escúchame yo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Hiro entró corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-Tenten, hemos llegado- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, al ver a Neji ahí supo que algo no muy bueno había pasado- ¿interrumpo algo?- le dijo mientras ambos intercambiaban una mirada asesina

-No, él ya se iba- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa forzada

-No Tenten, no podemos dejar las cosas así- comenzaba a desesperarse, ella realmente quería echarlo de su vida

-Es suficiente, mi hijo está aquí- dijo ella comenzando a molestarse- por favor retírate.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Hiro

-Ya la escuchaste, vete de aquí Hyuga- le dijo Sasuke molesto, Neji se molestó aún más, ese tipo le alteraba los nervios

-No te metas- le dijo, Sasuke se paró entre él y Tenten

-No harás una escena frente a mi hijo- le dijo con seriedad, Tenten se encontraba concentrada en el pequeño- así que por favor retírate- le dijo imponente el Uchiha

-Esto no se quedará así- dijo Neji mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto- te llamaré- le dijo sin más y se fue, Sasuke volteó molesto a verla

-Cariño, ve a cambiarte para la escuela- le dijo Tenten a Hiro mientras lo colocaba en el piso

-De acuerdo mami- le dijo yéndose rápidamente, el niño era inocente pero muy inteligente, sabía que sus padres hablarían de cosas de adultos

-Tenten- le dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos, ella esquivó su mirada- ¿qué te has hecho?- le dijo él con una mirada preocupada, ella corrió a abrazarlo, él correspondió el abrazo

-Soy una estúpida, soy muy estúpida- le dijo molesta, él apretó el abrazo- Me dejé llevar, nunca debí aceptar volverlo a ver- le dio ya desbordando lágrimas

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse- le dijo- lo hecho, hecho está, ahora solo queda seguir hacia adelante y no volver a cometer los mismo errores- ella asintió, odiaba sentirse así, no quería ser la desgraciada que rompería un matrimonio, no quería ser la causa de la desgracia de Neji, su vida debía volver a ser como siempre, no podía permitirse caer nuevamente en ese bache. Ya era una mujer madura, sabía que en su corazón siempre estaría ese hombre, aquél de ojos perlados y mirada penetrante, pero no podía permitirse amarlo con libertad, eso significaba lastimar demasiado a personas inocentes, y para ser honesta consigo misma, la vida que había llevado estaba bien, era muy feliz.

Lo superaría, nuevamente saldría adelante, ahora tenía todo a su favor, tenía a Hiro, tenía a Sasuke, tenía tantas cosas para permitirse ser feliz, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, y miró a Sasuke decidida, él le regaló una sonrisa

-Esa es la Tenten que yo conozco- le dijo con orgullo

-Iré a ver a Hiro, no debo olvidar que él es lo más importante para mí- le dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se daba la vuelta

-Mereces ser feliz- le dijo, ella le regaló una sonrisa, y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Hiro, cuando la vio desaparecer salió de la casa, no había escuchado ningún auto irse

-No te has ido- dijo con frialdad, Neji seguía en la casa de Tenten y él lo había notado, Neji le regresó la mirada

-Tengo que hablar con ella

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos, Neji no tomó muy bien ese gesto

-No me importa que seas el padre de su hijo, ella es la mujer que amo- le dijo colérico, Sasuke sonrió con burla

-Claro, defenderás tu amor por ella como hace 20 años- le dijo, Neji no lo resistió más

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le dijo empujándolo, Sasuke volvió a sonreír con burla

-Ninguno, pero como puedes ver yo tengo un vínculo más fuerte con ella- sin moverse de donde estaba, se acercó a él amenazante mientras hablaba- nuestro hijo siempre nos mantendrá unidos- eso hizo que a Neji le hirviera la sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un golpe al rostro de Sasuke, no pensaba reconocer que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad y que por eso mismo lo odiaba sin medida, Sasuke esquivó el golpe y tomando el brazo con el que intentara golpearlo, lo sometió en un hábil movimiento que Neji no esperaba

-Te dije que no te atrevieras a hacer esta clase de cosas, estás en la casa de mi hijo y la respetas- dijo con ira, Neji reaccionó ante esas palabras, estaba actuando como un completo imbécil, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y comportándose como un adolescente. Tenía que recuperar la cordura, pero desde su reencuentro con Tenten toda cordura se había ido al carajo. Sasuke al sentir que Neji dejó de pelear lo soltó- lárgate de aquí- ambos quedaron frente a frente- si me entero que vuelves a molestar a Tenten, no tendré piedad- dijo

-Ella puede cuidarse sola- respondió mientras subía a su auto

-Sí, pero mientras mi hijo viva con ella yo velaré por su bienestar- señaló Sasuke, Neji encendió el auto y se marchó de aquella casa.

Al llegar a su hogar aparcó el auto y azotó la puerta de mal humor.

-Neji cariño- dijo Hitomi que lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa aún con el camisón de su pijama puesto, él le miró con seriedad- Te he buscado hasta el cansancio, estaba preocupada ¿dónde estabas?- le dijo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

-Estuve ocupado Hitomi, lamento haberte preocupado- dijo pasando de ella, ella le siguió de cerca

-Neji- dijo ella con tristeza mientras bajaba la vista- hace meses que ya no eres el mismo conmigo- apretó con sus manos la orilla de su ropa- hace meses que no me tocas- dijo ella dejando caer las lágrimas

-Lo lamento, he estado demasiado absorto en otras cosas- se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en su frente, ella le sonrió con tristeza

-Te amo- le dijo ella, él esquivó sus ojos azules, ella lo notó

-Y yo a ti cariño, y yo a ti- le dijo- lo lamento, debo cambiarme rápido, en un momento te alcanzo para desayunar- Hitomi, como él bien había dicho, aceptó semejante explicación, le sonrió con alegría

-Sí, te espero para desayunar- le dijo mientras él se retiraba a ducharse.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría, pero perder a Tenten de nuevo no era una opción, estaba casi seguro que podría encontrar una salida a todo este problema en el que ahora se encontraba absorto.

La mañana pasó demasiado lenta para su gusto, estuvo llamando al menos una vez por hora sin éxito alguno, al parecer ella realmente estaba decidida a echarlo de su vida y esa, para él, no era una opción. Durante la tarde tuvo algunas reuniones, así que casi a las 8 de las noche volvió a llamarla, supuso que ella por fin respondería pero se equivocó, ella le estaba evitando.

Durante las próximas dos semanas tuvo la misma suerte, comenzaba a desesperarse, puesto que ella estaba dispuesta a echarle de su vida, y ahora que él había descubierto su felicidad.

No, no podía ser posible que ella realmente le estuviera evitando, tenía que hacer algo, después de un par de horas de pensar aquella tarde, tomó la decisión más arriesgada de su vida: iría a buscarla al hospital. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de darle su obsequio, desde su perspectiva, esa sería la excusa suficiente.

Aquella tarde había sido sumamente tranquila en el hospital, Tenten estaba estirándose puesto que sus pacientes se habían mantenido controlados algunos y a otros se les había dado de alta. Después de lo que había sucedido con Neji ella no había vuelto a responder una llamada suya, hacía dos semanas que se había alejado de él, y al ver que ese día Neji no había llamado se sintió un poco más tranquila, puesto que pensaba que aquél hombre que ella amara con todo su ser por fin se había dado por vencido, ó, quizás simplemente había aceptado que esto era lo mejor para ambos. Se quitó su bata un momento, su cheongsam rojo de flores negras se amoldó un poco más a su cuerpo cuando se estiró, decidió soltar sus dos chonguitos, pues le dolía un poco la cabeza, durante las últimas dos semanas no se sentía bien, pues a pesar de saber que lo que hacía era lo mejor, odiaba tener que renunciar nuevamente a su amor. Tan sumergida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al ver un gran ramo de jazmines frente a ella. Al alzar la vista no podía creer que aquél hombre que se robara sus suspiros estuviese frente a ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- le dijo ella mientras miraba a los alrededores, nadie debía verlos juntos de nuevo

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio, ella sólo lo miró con cansancio

-De acuerdo- dijo resignándose, él la miró con entusiasmo- pero no deben vernos juntos- le dijo ella, él simplemente alzó los hombros

-No pasará nada- le dijo él con calma,

-A las 9 en mi casa- le dijo ella- ahora vete antes de que Sasuke te vea- él hizo una mueca ante la mención de aquél hombre, pero sólo asintió y obedeció

…

Esa mañana se sentía cálida, el trabajo iba en orden, no encontraba complicaciones pues las cuentas de la empresa iban de maravilla, todo pintaba bien

-Señor ¿puedo pasar?- tocaron a la puerta de su oficina, él simplemente asintió- temo que se encuentra en graves problemas- le dijo su asistente personal, él dejó de leer los papeles y le prestó atención, el hombre se encontraba con un periódico en su mano, el cual se lo extendió, cuando Neji vio el periódico entendió a lo que aquél hombre se refería. En primera plana como encabezado principal se leía "INFIEL: Neji Hyuuga, una reputación de oro detrás de su maraña de mentiras"

Esta vez comprendía la preocupación de Tenten, estaba jodido, esta vez Tenten lo odiaría sí o sí, su esperanza se resumía a que no hubieran colocado su nombre…

 **Hello gente preciosa amante del NejiTen! Este ha sido el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Lo sé! Es una locura lo que escribí, no sé ustedes a mí me gustó!**

 **Espero sus reviews con ansias!**

 **Besos de Pocholate!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Errores…**_

Al despertarse ese día lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Hiro, una sonrisa la acompañaba esa mañana, paradójicamente no se sentía triste por lo que había resuelto la noche anterior, al contrario, podía sentirse tranquila, en paz.

Eran las 9 de la noche, ella ya se encontraba con Hiro en casa, el niño estaba sentado junto a ella en el piano que tenían, se encontraba tocando algunas teclas, su madre lo observaba maravillada, ese niño tenía un gran talento, tocaron la puerta, había olvidado por completo la cita que tendría a lugar en ese momento, por lo cual se paró de donde estaba

-No te detengas- le dijo a Hiro, el niño sonriendo obedeció mientras tocaba lentamente las notas, llevaba aproximadamente 4 meses en clases de piano y ya comenzaba a tocar pequeñas canciones, Tenten no podía sentirse más orgullosa

Abrió la puerta y sus grandes y preciosos ojos cafés se vieron envueltos en la sorpresa de ver a Neji ahí frente a ella de pie.

-Hola, buenas noches- le dijo él con seriedad, ella trató de disminuir su gesto pero la sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro de él le hizo saber que él se percató de su sorpresa- creo que olvidaste que nos veríamos ¿no es así?- le dijo relajándose

-¿Por qué lo olvidaría?- le dijo ella tratando de disimular, él por fin sonrió grande

-Traes puesta una Pijama- le dijo él mientras la observaba, ella portaba unos shorts cortos a medio muslo, y una camiseta ligera, ambos de color lila, su cabello suelto y alborotado también reafirmó lo que Neji decía

-Discúlpame, la verdad es que sí lo olvidé- dijo mientras mostraba todos los dientes al sonreír- por favor pasa- le dijo dejándolo entrar, el asintió, podía escuchar el piano de fondo, e imaginó que esa noche no estarían solos

-Tu hijo- dijo él al mirar al niño muy concentrado en el piano

-Sí, tiene mucho talento- dijo de forma soñadora, él se permitió sentir la misma añoranza que siempre que escuchaba música clásica lo envolvía.- Toma asiento, serviré un poco de Té- dijo ella, él obedeció, observó con detenimiento al hijo de Tenten, mientras sus pequeños dedos se desenvolvían sobre el piano miró su rostro, esa expresión de concentración que siempre que Tenten se tornaba seria para hacer las cosas que amaba, esa misma expresión mostraba aquel pequeño. Terminó por fin de repasar su lección y lo miró, él pudo apreciar que aquellos ojos café que tanto le gustaban los tenía ese niño que aunque parecía ser un clon de Sasuke Uchiha, tenía los mismos gestos y ojos que su madre

-Buenas noches- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía a saludarlo, Neji no esperaba tanta formalidad de alguien de esa edad

-Hola, buenas noches pequeño- dijo él tratando de ser un poco amigable, si era honesto, estaba nervioso, no esperaba convivir con el hijo de Tenten, y a pesar de su edad, podía sentir como ese niño lo analizaba, casi sentía que era Sasuke quien lo miraba con cautela en esos momentos.

-Tienes los mismos ojos que la mamá de Hima- dijo pausadamente, él por un momento se sorprendió, ese niño estaba hablando de Hinata, él conocía a Hinata y a Himawari

-¿Tú conoces a Hinata y a Himawari?- dijo con sorpresa, el niño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

-Hima es mi mejor amiga- le dijo sonriente, él entonces comprendió todo, ese niño y Himawari acudían a la misma escuela

-Cuida de ella- le dijo con seriedad, entonces el niño volvió a ponerse serio, lo volvía a analizar, ambos se miraban con seriedad, en ese momento escucharon una carcajada, era Tenten que los observaba desde hacía unos momentos

-No puedo creer que mi hijo sea tan serio como tú- le dijo mientras reía y se acercaba con un par de tazas de té, ambos, hombre y niño se sonrojaron

-Mami- dijo Hiro a modo de reproche- yo quiero café- le dijo mientras iba a abrazarla, fue el turno de sorprenderse para ella, el niño había tomado la actitud amigable que solo tomaba cuando estaban solos, o cuando estaba con amigos y familiares, la actitud aniñada que cuando estaba con extraños se veía opacada por la seriedad heredada de su padre.

-Cielo sabes que eres demasiado pequeño para el café- dijo ella

-Pero tú siempre tomas café, en las mañanas y en las noches- dijo él tratando de convencerla mientras hacía un dulce puchero, ella le sonrió

-He dicho que no- señaló con calma, el niño volteó a ver a Neji, él se descolocó al ver la mirada de súplica que había puesto- no lo mires así, sabrá que puede convencerte fácilmente- le dijo a Neji quien estaba nuevamente sonrojado al ser acorralado por un niño, Hiro sonrió

-Está bien mami, tomaré mi té- le dijo con resignación al ver que ahora tanto él como Neji habían sido regañados, tomó asiento mientras degustaba del té y un sándwich que Tenten ya había traído de la cocina

-Te lo dije- le comentó a Neji, Hiro la miró con una sonrisa, ella le regresó el gesto mientras le acariciaba el cabello- toma de tu té- le dijo, Neji seguía sorprendido

-Sí, gracias- dijo comenzando a engullir un poco, cuando terminó de degustarlo se sintió melancólico, era té negro, su favorito

-¿Quieres cenar?- dijo Tenten mientras le señalaba los sándwiches en la mesa, ella también había tomado uno

-Pensé que tenías cocinera- le dijo con curiosidad

-Claro que sí, pero la señora Sana se va antes de que llegue con Hiro- le dijo con normalidad, él decidió tomar un sándwich- lo que sucede es que a Hiro y a mí no nos gusta cenar mucho, así que siempre nos encargamos de la cena ¿cierto?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa a su hijo, él le respondió con una sonrisa mientras comía en silencio

-Ya veo- dijo él bajando la mirada, Tenten se veía preciosa en el papel de madre, no pudo evitar pensar en ello, nuevamente su mente lo traicionaba anhelando las cosas que pudieron haber pasado si él la hubiera escuchado, Tenten notó como su gesto se ensombreció

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hyuga?- le dijo a modo de broma, Hiro seguía comiendo concentrado

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo él, ella entendió inmediatamente que preguntaba si estaría bien hablar con el niño presente

-Ya veo- dijo comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación por fin- terminemos de cenar y después charlamos sobre ese tema- dijo sonriendo mientras hacía énfasis en "Ese tema", Hiro asintió, Neji no sabía por qué el niño asintió ante esto- ¿Cómo está tu bebé?- le dijo ella en busca de charla, el por un momento se estremeció

-Está bien gracias, el pediatra dice que ya ha pasado todo peligro y que está creciendo de forma saludable- le dijo él con tranquilidad

-¿Y cómo está tu esposa?- dijo ella con naturalidad, él se sorprendió

-Al parecer ya todo está bien- dijo con seriedad, Tenten le regaló una sonrisa sincera

-Me da mucho gusto- dijo ella genuinamente- Bien cariño, eso hora de cepillarse los dientes, en un momento te alcanzo- le dijo al niño que había terminado su cena y acababa de bostezar sonoramente, el pequeño sonrió mientras sus ojos mostraban el extremo sueño que ahora lo invadía

-Sí mami- dijo con inocencia mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a Tenten- Con permiso- dijo mientras le regalaba una reverencia a Neji y se retiraba al baño, él nuevamente se sorprendió

-Heredó la seriedad y formalidad de su padre- dijo Tenten mientras lo veía retirarse al baño- y agradezco que tenga esos gestos que yo no poseo- dijo con melancolía

-Así como eres estás perfecta- le dijo él tratando de suavizar el momento

-Hablaremos una vez que haya recostado a Hiro- dijo ella mientras recuperaba la compostura- ya regreso- le dijo mientras alcanzaba a su pequeño

Al quedarse solo en la estancia no pudo evitar acercarse al piano de nuevo, esta vez tuvo un poco más de confianza y se sentó frente a él, tocó un par de teclas, no tenía idea de cómo tocar piano, pero quería seguir escuchando el instrumento, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo embelesado con el piano, porque cuando se percató Tenten estaba parada a su lado mirándolo

-Realmente la extrañas- le dijo ella con tristeza, él le miró interrogante- a la música- le dijo ella entendiendo su gesto- tu ser pide a gritos que regreses a la música, pero tú te niegas- le dijo ahora ella de forma interrogante- ¿por qué te castigas así?- culminó, él se puso de pie, estaban frente a frente

-Tuve que renunciar a todos mis sueños- le dijo de forma melancólica perdiéndose en sus ojos café- la música, el violín, tú..- se acercó a ella, ella le miraba con seriedad, su rostro era imperturbable, tenía el ceño fruncido- Tenten yo estoy harto, de mi familia, de la empresa, de la vida que llevo, estoy harto de todo eso- dijo, ella continuó con su postura, él se desesperó- por Kami-sama dime algo- señaló exasperado

-No puedo decirte mucho- le dijo ella, le señaló el sofá para que tomara asiento, él obedeció, ella le sirvió un poco más de té- anda toma un poco más, estás demasiado exaltado- le dijo ella notando que el impasible Neji Hyuga estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, él obedeció nuevamente y tomó un poco más de té- No es algo acerca de lo que yo pueda o deba opinar- continuó ella pensativa, el escuchaba atentamente- Neji ya no somos los adolescentes de antaño, ya no tenemos derecho de arrepentirnos de nada, tenemos la vida de decidimos tener, eso no se puede cambiar- él la miró asustado, no quería, no aceptaba lo que ella decía- de mi parte puedes volver a tener una buena amiga si eso es lo que estás buscando, pero no me pidas nada más, tú ya tienes una hermosa familia, yo también- le dijo solemne, él bajó la cabeza, no esperaba esta reacción por parte de Tenten

-Tenten, sabes bien que lo que pasó aquella noche no es de simples amigos- dijo él buscando una brecha en sus palabras, ella cerró los ojos perdiendo la paciencia

-Sé que eso no estuvo bien, estoy muy consciente de eso, y lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos- dijo ella con seriedad- Pero eso no se volverá a repetir jamás y espero que tú estés en la misma disposición que yo, de lo contrario temo que no deberíamos volver a vernos-esta vez ella tomó lentamente de su taza, Neji la miraba muy calmada, no se imaginaba que a Tenten le había costado su corazón tener que decirle eso

-Te amo Tenten- le dijo él mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja con un moño encima- Jamás dejé de hacerlo, y lamento mucho haber sido un cobarde hace 20 años- dijo mientras le extendía el presente, ella miró con asombro el objeto- Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo él con una sonrisa triste- ese día debí darte este obsequio- le dijo con la mirada gacha, con la mano temblorosa ella lo tomó con lentitud. Al abrir la caja vislumbró el anillo que él había elegido para ella

-Neji yo…

-Sé muy bien a qué te refieres con lo que dices- dijo él con seriedad- y lo entiendo, sé que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer, yo debo cuidar y amar a mi familia, debo responder por la obligación que acepté, es solo que desde que te vi me dejé llevar y recuperé la sensación de plenitud que perdí hace ya tanto tiempo- dijo abatido, ella solo escuchaba- estoy cansado, molesto y harto, no quiero seguir sintiéndome incompleto, confuso y resignado- señaló mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, Tenten subió ambas piernas al sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados

-Neji mira- le dijo ella, él alzó la vista, y ella le mostró su mano, se había colocado el anillo- es precioso, muchas gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, él sonrió con cansancio

-Debería haber sido valiente, debí huir contigo, sería músico- dijo pensante, ella le dejó seguir hablando- tocaría el violín, el piano y muchos instrumentos más, quizás Hiro sería mi hijo, tendría cabello castaño y piel clara como la mía, y tendría tus ojos, su actitud sería como la mía, no viviríamos en una mansión pero apuesto a que viviríamos felices, yo sería feliz, porque no lo soy Tenten, no soy feliz, y estoy harto de ser conformista y resignarme a aceptar lo que tengo, puedo tener todo el poder que quieras pero eso no me hace feliz- de pronto pudo sentir como ella le rodeaba con sus brazos, él no se había percatado pero las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro

-Aún puedes ser feliz, puedes estudiar música, regresa a ella, estoy segura que si lo retomas podrás sentirte feliz Neji- le dijo ella mientras se separaba del abrazo para mirarle maternalmente- respecto a un nosotros mi postura es firme, no puedo permitirte arruinar nuestras vidas- le dijo sombría, él le miró con tristeza- No puedo amarte como antaño, esos años ya pasaron y es algo que debes aprender a aceptar, pero aun así podemos ser amigos- las lágrimas que salían de aquellos orbes perla las secó con sus pulgares, él se dejó hacer- Hitomi, ella te ama, en verdad que lo hace, tu hijo es un pequeño que apuesto adoras y no puedo permitirte hacer algo egoísta y estúpido por lo cual en algún futuro tu hijo podría odiarte, debemos romper los círculos viciosos Neji, es tiempo de que tu ayudes a tu clan, ayúdalos a ser libres- él la miraba anonadado, tenía razón, ella no podría ser su novia, su esposa o su amante, no podría permitirse amarla con libertad pero su amistad, su presencia en su vida era algo que sería más que suficiente para él, aunque la viera ser feliz con otro

-En verdad te amo Tenten- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, ambos se perdieron- tienes razón, seamos amigos- dicho esto él tomó su rostro y plantó un beso en su frente

-Gracias Neji- le dijo ella, mientras se abrazaron fraternalmente

-Creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde- le dijo él, ella se levantó de su asiento

-Ven- le dijo mientras le extendía el brazo y se dirigía al piano, él la siguió- escucha esto- le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al piano, él la observó, ella comenzó a interpretar aquella canción que tocaran juntos por última vez, escuchó atentamente cómo ella tocaba con verdadera maestría, pudo notar que esta vez había partitura frente a ella. Culminó la pieza, él le miraba anonadado y ella le sonreía infantilmente

-La próxima vez espero tocar contigo una vez más- le dijo con una mirada traviesa

-Claro que sí Tenten, lo prometo- dicho esto ella se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta, nuevamente él plantó un beso en su frente, y después de ello se retiró, no dijeron muchas cosas, fue una despedida a medias, puesto que su amistad había sido reestablecida.

…

-Aló?- dijo ella después de salir corriendo de la bañera para responder su teléfono

-Tenten, necesito que vengas a la empresa- escuchó decir a Neji del otro lado, ella se sorprendió

-Neji, debo hacer unas cosas- dijo ella insegura

-Por favor es urgente- le dijo él suplicante, ella se mordió el labio indecisa

-Está bien, llego en media hora- dijo mientras comenzaba a arreglarse

-Gracias- dijo él mientras colgaba la línea, no entendía nada, pero si él quería que fuera a su empresa algo realmente grave estaba pasando

…

-Llegará en media hora- le dijo él después de colgar el teléfono

-¿Por qué estás arruinando así tu vida Neji?- le dijo su padre mientras se rascaba la nuca en signo de desesperación

-Padre no es lo que…

-Neji sé muy bien que estas fotos son del día que no llegaste a dormir- dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el periódico, en él se leían columnas totalmente amarillistas y exageradas donde se acusaba a Neji de infiel así como se le acusaba de desviar fondos de la empresa para mantener a su amante, desafortunadamente el reportero que publicó aquello también mencionaba el nombre completo de Tenten, y eso hacía que se preocupara más. Las fotografías mostraban a él y a Tenten las veces que fueran a tomar un café, así como lo mostraban a él saliendo de la casa de Tenten, en una de ellas se vislumbraba al Uchiha, podía usar eso a su favor, pero primero debía hablar con Tenten. Por otra parte su padre lo estaba presionando demasiado en estos momentos y estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa

-Si sigues este camino vas a destruir todo lo que has logrado- le dijo presionando el periódico en sus manos

-Quizás voy a destruir una vida que nunca quise- dijo ya harto, Hizashi lo miró con tristeza

-Neji sé que te obligué de cierta forma a tomar decisiones, pero esto era lo mejor para ti

-No- dijo interrumpiéndolo- esto era lo mejor para ti padre, para ti y para tío Hiashi, lo mejor para la empresa, lo mejor para el clan, para la familia, pero para mí, lo mejor para mí era estar lejos de todo esto, lo mejor para mí era mi felicidad, y mi felicidad eran Tenten y la música, pero tú me lo arrebataste- dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia, Hizashi Hyuga en aquella oficina que fuera suya hace tantos años por primera vez supo de primera instancia lo infeliz que era su hijo, sintió arrepentimiento por haber obligado a su hijo en lo que él pensó sería lo mejor para su futuro, ahora era demasiado tarde, o quizás no. Tocaron la puerta su joven secretaria los llamó

-Sr Hyuga- dijo con respeto- la Dra Tenten Ama ya se encuentra aquí

-Dígale que pase- dijo Neji mientras guardaba la calma, Hizashi se puso de pie al igual que su hijo, observaron a Tenten entrar, ella vestía un cheongsam verde, el cual portaba una abertura en la pierna, se veía espectacular, Hizashi admitía que su hijo tenía un gusto exquisito al vislumbrar a esa mujer tan despampanante e imponente

-Buenos días- dijo ella con respeto al vislumbrar a Hizashi Hyuga ahí, se notaba la confusión en su rostro, ella no tenía idea del problema en el que se encontraban

-Tenten buenos días, disculpa por la invitación tan repentina, pero temo que hay un grave problema que tenemos que enfrentar- dijo Neji sumamente apenado, ella le observaba perpleja, Hizashi le extendió el periódico, ella lo leyó y poco a poco su gesto confuso se tornó iracundo

-Pero qué descaro el de este periódico!- dijo totalmente molesta casi a los gritos- Ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de defendernos o de argumentar algo, los demandaré por difamación- dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-No Tenten- dijo Neji mientras trataba de calmarla- podemos aclarar todo esto- dijo mientras masajeaba su sien- Tendremos una entrevista en media hora y debemos…

-Pero claro, ahí lo aclararemos todo- dijo ella mientras lo miraba con intensidad- es obvio que cuando les digamos que te quedaste en mi casa porque te tuve en observación todo se aclarará- dijo ella con calma, ambos hombres la miraron perplejo, pero Neji inmediatamente captó la estrategia de Tenten, Hizashi no se percató de nada

-¿De qué habla Dra Ama?- dijo el hombre con duda en su rostro, ella sonrió y contestó con tranquilidad

-Neji había estado en contacto conmigo por lo de su esposa e hijo, señor,- dijo ella calmada- así que ese día acudió a mi casa a dejarme un presente por las atenciones, sin embargo, se sentía mal, así que tuve que aplicarle unos medicamentos y dejarlo en observación unas horas, por ello tuvo que quedarse y a la mañana se retiró a su casa- terminó su relato, Neji no podía creer lo convincente que se había mostrado, Hizashi creyó la historia

-Cielos, yo creí que había pasado algo más entre ustedes- dijo no muy convencido

-Soy muy consciente de nuestras posiciones actualmente como para arruinar todo por lo que he luchado- dijo ella solemne, Hizashi no podía creer la persona en la que esa mujer se había convertido, le habría creído sus palabras de no ser por la actitud nerviosa y dudosa de Neji- Así que jamás pondría en riesgo el futuro de mi hijo- dijo ella sin más

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Hizashi satisfecho, aceptaba que quizás sí debió permitirle a su hijo hacer una vida con esa mujer, quizás el del error más grave había sido él.

Las entrevistas transcurrieron con calma, Tenten se presentó como médico, y así mismo como la médico que atendió a la esposa de Neji ante sus momentos de gravedad en el hospital y explicó que esa noche había tratado a Neji por una severa fiebre, los reporteros trataban de realizar preguntas mordaces, pero ella se mantuvo en calma y de forma profesional respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas

-Si no creen en la versión que en estos momentos les brindo- dijo ella- pueden preguntarle al Dr Sasuke Uchiha, él es el padre de mi hijo y se encontraba con nosotros en la mañana que el señor Neji Hyuga se retiró a su hogar- culminó- debo mencionar claro que he hablado del asunto con mi abogado personal y ya veremos qué cartas se tomarán en el asunto, iniciando claro con una demanda por difamación- dijo ella molesta, los reporteros se sintieron intimidados, esa mujer era muy imponente- ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme pues tengo trabajo que hacer, con su permiso- dijo mientras otorgaba una reverencia, los reporteros agradecieron su tiempo. Horas después Neji la llamó

-Tenten- ella se encontraba recostada, ese dia Hiro estaría con Sasuke, él ya la había reprendido por sus descuidos, y sobre todo, por involucrarlo en esos problemas, pero al ver lo cansada que ella se encontraba decidió darle tiempo de calidad para ella misma

-¿Qué quieres Neji?- dijo ella ya un poco harta, él pudo notar su tono

-Ábreme, estoy fuera de tu casa necesito hablar contigo- dijo él demandante ella torció el gesto, realmente no quería ver a nadie

-Neji otro día hablamos, hoy no por favor- le dijo pero el hombre no cedería con facilidad

-Por favor Tenten- le dijo, ella colgó y como sabía que esto podía resultar en otro paparazzi decidió abrirle

-Pasa- dijo de mala gana, él entró disculpándose, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala, ella estaba de bastante mal humor, si Neji decía algo inadecuado, no sabía en qué podía resultar

-Gracias Tenten- dijo suspirando, ella se sorprendió- gracias por no permitir que los paparazis arruinen nuestra reputación, honestamente yo estaba entrando en pánico hasta que llegaste tú y lo resolviste de forma brillante- se sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba un comentario de ese tipo

-Estoy hecha para resolver problemas Neji, soy médico- le dijo ella un tanto seca, él se percató por fin de su mal humor

-Tenten escucha yo pienso que

-Ya no debemos vernos- soltó ella por fin de forma ácida, él no estaba preparado en ese momento para algo así- creo que hemos arriesgado mucho por esta absurda amistad Neji- soltó ella, él la miró ofendido

-Comprendo que estés molesta, pero creo que podemos encontrar una solución a todo esto, además

-Estoy harta Neji- dijo ella con exasperación interrumpiéndole- siempre que tú y yo intentamos estar juntos algún desastre aparece, yo ya estoy en un punto de mi vida en que ya viví lo necesario, ya me equivoqué lo necesario, lo único que necesito es la estabilidad que ya tenía- lo miró con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, él la miraba rojo de ira- estabilidad que tu presencia ha querido quitarme

-Lamento ser la causa de tus desgracias- soltó dolido- pero temo informarte que yo también me encuentro en un punto crítico con esto que pasó, además- le dijo él con ira- supongo que esa estabilidad a la que te refieres es la que te brinda ese imbécil de Uchiha- dijo explotando por fin

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en todo esto Neji- le dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse también

-¡Ah claro que no!- dijo con desprecio- empezando porque el hombre es el padre de tu hijo y se la pasa frecuentándote no tiene nada que ver en nuestros problemas- le dijo a los gritos

-Te recuerdo que el "venerable" hombre casado eres tú- respondió ella perdiendo ya los estribos- yo no fui la que te abandoné cuando pudimos estar juntos- gritó por fin ella estallando en llanto- yo no te abandoné con tu amor inundando tus sentidos ¿sabes lo patética e insuficiente que me sentí? ¿Tienes una maldita idea Neji de la cantidad de veces que ví la luna pensando en ti sin obtener respuesta de tu vida?

-Claro, ahora resulta que me amaste siempre cuando te comportaste como una cualquiera y tuviste un hijo con el imbécil de Uchiha…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, sus palabras hirientes, la mano de Tenten en su mejilla y su rostro viendo del lado sintiendo únicamente ardor por la bofetada que le había dado Tenten.

-Esta será la única y la última vez en tu vida que te atreves a tratarme como una cualquiera- le dijo con el rencor recorriendo su cuerpo- lárgate de mi casa, jamás quiero volverte a ver

-Tenten perdóname- dijo Neji arrepentido con la mirada gacha- no quise decir eso es solo que yo

-No me importan ya tus intenciones- le dijo ella con una mirada de desprecio que Neji esta vez no pudo soportar - lárgate de mi casa, jamás me busques, porque soy capaz de interponer una orden de restricción Neji, aléjate de mi vida, yo no te necesito en ella- terminó- ahora largo

-No- dijo el de forma testaruda- No me voy a ir- le dijo con frialdad- escúchame bien, estoy harto de toda esta estupidez- dijo gritando, su rostro blanco estaba rojo en esos momentos, Tenten en lugar de sentir temor lo que sintió fue la rabia creciendo en su interior

-Escúchame bien tú a mí, si alguien debe de estar harta de toda esta mierda debo ser yo- ahora era ella la que gritaba- tú fuiste quien me abandonó, tú fuiste quien se casó, ¿por qué mierda no puedes dejarme vivir en paz? ¿Por qué no aceptas que nuestro amor jamás ha sido ni será? Yo lo acepté hace años, es momento de que te resignes- dijo ella también con el rostro encendido, Neji estaba fuera de sus cabales como para guardar la cordura

-No lo acepto, no voy a aceptar perderte, estoy harto, mi vida siempre ha estado jodida, pensé que era feliz, pero desde que te vi nuevamente toda esa mentira se derrumbó, estoy harto de tener que hacer lo mejor para los demás, han sido 20 años de error tras error mío- dijo gritando mientras se agarraba la cabeza, Tenten no dudó en seguir discutiendo con él

-Pues es lo que te has ganado, estar con la mujer equivocada, si hubieras huido conmigo cuando te lo pedí nos habríamos ahorrado todos estos problemas- Neji esta vez se acercó peligrosamente a ella, ella estaba tan furiosa que ya no podía controlarse tampoco

-Tú eres mía y siempre lo serás Tenten, no importa cuántos hijos tengas con Sasuke o con cualquier otro hombre, tú eres mía porque yo soy tuyo- dijo mientras la tomaba de su rostro, su cerebro se quedó en blanco, todo fue demasiado rápido, él la tomó con fuerza y comenzó un beso lleno de hambre, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, las caricias eran demasiado agresivas, ambos lo sabían pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos. La ira había hecho que la pasión que ambos sentían por el otro se desbordase a tal grado que todo punto de retorno había quedado demasiado lejos. La ropa pronto se fue, ambos se encontraban desnudos, las estocadas eran fuertes y profundas, Tenten profería gritos intensos de placer, Neji gruñía mientras más la acariciaba, la mesa de centro estaba destruida pues en su arrebato ambos la empujaron, también los adornos sobre ella estaban destrozados, se dirigieron a la habitación, el desastre que crearon no fue menor, la agresividad los había dominado, hacían el amor de forma tan salvaje que no se percataron que las mordidas que le proferían al otro eran tan intensas que se habían marcado, tanto el cuerpo de ella como el de él estaban llenos de marcas.

Despertó sobresaltada, al abrir los ojos unos hermosos ojos perla la recibieron, él ya había despertado desde hacía rato, la miraba con tristeza profunda, ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Después de un rato de observarse por fin Neji habló

-Esta ha sido la última vez que nos vemos- le dijo, ella solo le escuchó- ya no puedo lastimarte más, tienes razón

-Gracias Neji- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo también te he amado durante todos estos años- le dijo, él le sonrió con infinita tristeza, se sentó y comenzó a buscar sus ropas, ambos sabían que ésta era la despedida.

…

Habían pasado ya dos meses después de aquella noche en casa de Tenten, las cosas en su hogar no habían marchado muy bien desde entonces, Hitomi lloró mares cuando observó las marcas en su cuello, y aunque él le había pedido perdón ella le había pedido tiempo para poder sanar.

Era curiosa aquella situación, tiempo para sanar era justo lo que él necesitaba, pero ya habían pasado 20 años y eso no mejoró las cosas para él, esa mujer de ojos chocolate parecía estar clavada para siempre en su corazón.

-Señor- dijeron mientras abrían la puerta de su oficina, él alzó la vista, era su joven secretaria de 28 años aproximadamente, vestía muy seductoramente, él había notado desde hacía un par de semanas que esa joven intentaba seducirlo, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, quería probar, después de todo su situación en casa no era buena, Hitomi no le permitía tocarla desde aquella mañana que llegó con marcas en el cuello, y él no podía volver a Tenten porque le había dado su palabra, estaba en un punto donde todo en su vida era un verdadero caos, así que decidió tomar la vía más fácil

-Pasa Tayuya- la chica voluptuosa de cabello rojo lo miró coqueta, meneó la cadera mientras se dirigía al escritorio de su jefe, aquél vestido corto y entallado estaba funcionando, pensó- ¿dime qué sucede?- le dijo él con mirada y voz seductora, ella sintió que se derretía, su cuerpo le exigía tener a ese hombre en su cama y al parecer su jefe por fin pensaba cooperar

-Señor, las cuentas de la semana- le dijo pasándole una carpeta, se acercó un poco más a él, él se encontraba sentado y ella se agachó rozando sus pechos en su espalda- éstas de aquí son el cierre de la semana y éstas de aquí el desglose por día- finalizó, Neji miró con descaro su escote

-Gracias Tayuya- le dijo con una sonrisa del lado- eres muy eficiente- le dijo con voz profunda, la chica inundada en la tentación y el deseo decidió jugar su carta en ese momento, así que poco a poco fue acercándose a su jefe, le plantó un beso suave, pero su jefe comenzó a devorar sus labios, ella se sentó sobre su regazo, el beso era demandante- ¿te parece si mejor continuamos esto por la noche?- le dijo Neji mientras se separaba de ella

-Me parece perfecto señor- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y quedaba a una distancia un tanto prudente

-Entonces quédate hasta que todos se hayan ido- le dijo él mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en los papeles

-Muy bien señor, con permiso- dijo ella mientras se retiraba, Neji decidió no pensar mucho sobre lo que comenzaba a ocurrir pues sabía que esto sería solo pasajero.

…

-¡Tenten!- escuchaba a lo lejos, sus párpados se sentían pesados, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y el mareo apenas estaba pasando- ¡Gracias a Dios que despiertas!- escuchaba la voz de Sakura, por fin poco a poco su cuerpo fue reaccionando, cuando por fin fue enteramente consciente se encontraba en una camilla, sus alumnos y Sakura estaban a su alrededor- muy bien chicos, retírense a realizar sus deberes yo me haré cargo ahora de la Dra Ama- dijo Sakura con autoridad, Tenten sentía que aún el mundo daba vueltas. Solo pudo ver que sus alumnos se retiraban y Sakura se observaba preocupada a su lado

-¿Qué pasó?- por fin pudo preguntar

-Te desmayaste después de presentarme al paciente- le dijo Sakura con cautela

-Cielos, no sé qué pasó pero…- el silencio reinó, Sakura pudo interpretar esa mirada aterrada que Tenten le dirigió

-Tenten creo que deberías ir a visitar a Kiba- le dijo con seriedad, Tenten se tapó el rostro con sus manos, no podía creer lo descuidada que había sido

-Sakura yo

-Escucha, entiendo lo que sientes pero creo que esta vez te dejaste llevar demasiado- le dijo con cautela, no quería juzgar a su amiga, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas estaba en serios problemas

-Lo sé- solo eso podía decir, porque realmente había sido muy estúpida al no tomar las precauciones necesarias, el silencio que le siguió fue sumamente incómodo, Tenten se había sumido en sus pensamientos, ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente comenzaban los antojos, los mareos y las náuseas matutinas, realmente se estaba comportando estúpidamente, justo cuando Neji por fin la dejaba en paz sucedía esto, esta vez la había jodido tremendamente. Sakura se limitó a cuidarla hasta que se sintió mejor, la acompañó por unos instantes hasta que fue necesario retirarse de la terapia intensiva, ella prometió no decirle nada a Sasuke pero Tenten sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amigo se enterara.

"Soy una tonta" se repetía a sí misma mientras estaba trabajando, pero después de todo, si realmente se confirmaban sus sospechas, la verdad era que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

…

Neji comenzaba a vestirse, la realidad es que el sexo con su secretaria había sido placentero, pero no encontraba esa sensación de plenitud que había experimentado con aquella mujer que lo perseguía desde su juventud

-¿Se volverá a repetir?- le dijo la pelirroja

-Claro- dijo mientras le colocaba un beso en los labios, la chica sonrió- aunque tú sabes, esto no es algo serio-señaló inseguro, la mujer le miró con una sonrisa ladina

-Por mí está bien- le dijo sin más, Neji asintió, tomó sus cosas y se fue del hotel. Al encontrarse en la entrada de aquél lujoso lugar solo miró al cielo "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Neji?" se dijo a sí mismo

…

Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, su boca se sentía seca, su estómago tenía mil mariposas, y no dejaba de mover los pies

-Tenten- dijo Kiba sorprendido de verla a ella en la sala de espera de su consultorio- no sabía que vendrías, debiste llamarme- dijo dudoso

-Lo sé pero…- se calló de la nada y Kiba comprendió por dónde iba todo el asunto

-Por favor pasa- le dijo mientras le abría paso- supongo que no es una visita de placer- dijo mientras la miraba expectante

-No- dijo ella con voz queda- creo que estoy embarazada- señaló por fin, temerosa

-Pasa para allá- le dijo señalando el ultrasonido, si Tenten quería saber con urgencia si estaba o no embarazada él se lo diría, después de todo él adoraba a su amiga. En silencio le aplicó el gel y comenzó a buscar, Tenten tenía cerrados los ojos, estaba aterrada, de pronto unos latidos se hicieron escuchar, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos- Tenten- le dijo Kiba con asombro, ella por fin le miró- son dos- le dijo mientras ella volteaba a mirar el ultrasonido, y en efecto, se observaban dos pequeñas bolsas, ella recordó que el padre de Neji era gemelo

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo

La consulta transcurrió con normalidad, él le dio las indicaciones de ley, ella seguía asombrada, estaba embarazada de dos bebés, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, una sonrisa inmensa apareció en su rostro, ya en su coche miró su vientre y lo acarició con ternura

-Mami los ama- le dijo a sus bebés, porque era verdad, ahora eran también su tesoro, era inmensamente feliz

…

-Hitomi por favor espera- decía Neji a los gritos, él iba con la camisa de fuera, iba siguiendo a su esposa quien iba caminando en el lobby de un hotel lujoso, las personas los miraban, pronto se encontraban en la entrada del mismo

-No- dijo con tranquilidad- hablaremos en la casa, pero por favor termina con tu cita- le dijo con tristeza, Neji había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos

-Hitomi déjame explicarte, la verdad es que yo…

-Basta- le dijo ella- hay muchas cosas que yo sé y que tú crees que he pasado por alto Neji- le dijo con seriedad, él no podía creer que esa mujer sufriera ese cambio- cuando llegues a casa arreglaremos lo del divorcio- dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Neji quedó en shock, esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con desesperación, todo parecía una locura, no sabía que había estado haciendo los últimos meses. En lo único que ahora podía pensar era en que las cosas no podían estar peor

-No es necesario cariño- escuchó de pronto aquella voz cantarina, volteó con lentitud hacia donde aquella mujer se encontraba, ella aún no lo veía

-Mami yo debo protegerte a ti y a mis hermanitos- le dijo el niño tiernamente, Tenten le sonrió con calidez, su gran panza de embarazada podía verse con claridad, 5 meses de embarazo y su barriga era por más visible, después de todo albergaba a dos pequeños, el vestido amarillo de maternidad le sentaba de maravilla

-Lo sé pero no es necesario que cargues mi bolso- le dijo ella con otra sonrisa

-Papá dice que debo cuidarte mucho- dijo el niño con un puchero

-Lo sé- ella se detuvo, se había percatado de su presencia, Neji sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, así que Sasuke y Tenten habían decidido aumentar su familia, no podía creer qué tan rápido ella le había olvidado, nada de lo que le había dicho, de su amor por él era cierto, para su sorpresa le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Neji no pudo soportarlo más y decidió entrar al edificio otorgándole una mirada de desprecio a la castaña, ella solo bajó la mirada triste

…

-No has terminado tu plato- le dijo Sakura mientras servía más agua

-Estoy llena- le dijo Tenten, Sakura le sonrió

-¿Has tomado tus vitaminas?- le dijo con una sonrisa maternal

-Sí Sakura- dijo Tenten cansinamente

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos

-Cielos, al parecer tengo dos padres- dijo Tenten divertida señalando la actitud protectora de Sasuke y de Sakura

-Te queremos- le dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada, Sasuke también sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, de pronto el ruido de un auto se escuchó en la entrada, Hiro y Sarada se encontraban tomando una siesta en la habitación de Hiro, así que Sasuke se levantó a ver si los pequeños no se habían despertado, Tenten decidió ir a ver a la puerta quién era, antes incluso de abrir se escuchó un grito

-¡Tenten!- era Neji- ¡Tenten abre la puerta!- y se encontraba ahogado en alcohol…

 _ **¡Hola! Lo sé soy una pésima persona, no había actualizado en 3 semanas, pero me vi demasiado ocupada esta vez, lamento mucho la demora.**_

 _ **Pues este es el capítulo de hoy, lo sé, es una locura, Neji se ha portado como un verdadero imbécil, y Tenten se encuentra embarazada y de gemelos! Las cosas se han complicado mucho pero a mí me encanta, espero a ustedes también…**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, les mando mil besos de pocholate y muchos abrazos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cobarde…**_

-¡Tenten!- gritaba como desquiciado, ella estaba comenzando a asustarse, de pronto la fuerte mano de Sakura le tomó el hombro- ¡Abre la puerta maldición!- decía exasperado, Sakura le sonrió a Tenten y la colocó detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente la puerta

-Sr Hyuga- dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados mientras lo encaraba, él se veía hecho un desastre, la camisa por fuera, el saco y el cabello desordenado, la corbata mal puesta y una botella de whisky Jack Danields a medio beber en la mano derecha- mucho gusto soy la Doctora Sakura U…

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- de pronto detrás de ellas apareció Sasuke, la mirada llena de odio y desprecio que apareció en el rostro de Neji era sumamente aterradora. Con mirada impasible continuó- Te dije que no quería que hicieras escenas en la casa de mi hijo y de Tenten

-¡Ja!- una risa estridente y amarga apareció de parte del Hyuga- La gran y hermosa familia feliz- dijo con desprecio mientras los reverenciaba, ambos Uchiha no le permitían ver a Tenten, ella estaba agarrada de la mano que Sakura le brindaba

-Retírate Hyuga- dijo Sakura seriamente- este no es buen momento para que hables con…

-A mí no me importa lo que tú o Uchiha tengan que decir- dijo sin pensar- Tenten me debe una explicación- dijo a los gritos

-Basta Neji- dijo Tenten por fin acercándose a él sin soltar a Sakura, él la miró anonadado, realmente estaba embarazada- no estás en condiciones de hablar conmigo, estás muy borracho- terminó ella de hablar, él se le acercó, Sasuke se tensó al igual que Sakura

-Así que realmente estás embarazada de este imbécil- dijo sin contenerse, ninguno de los tres doctores comprendía muy bien lo que intentaba decir- eres una cualquiera- le dijo con desprecio, Sakura en ese momento no lo soportó más y lo abofeteó

-Eres un desgraciado- le gritó exasperada- ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Tenten? ¿Y peor aún en su estado?- dijo a los gritos Sakura, Neji decide gritarle a Tenten

-Ella tiene la culpa, ella se ha estado revolcando con éste imbécil- le responde a los gritos a Sakura- ella ha provocado mi desgracia, jamás debió volver a mi vida, jamás debió entrar a mi vida, ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido- dijo por fin, las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Tenten

-Muy bien, entonces ¿a qué demonios has venido?- le dijo ella mientras lloraba- yo jamás te he pedido que vengas o que regreses, realmente jamás te he pedido nada Hyuga, así que lárgate de mi casa- le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

-No- dijo mientras bebía de nuevo de su botella de whisky- no me iré hasta que me des una explicación

-Ya basta- dijo por fin Sasuke enojado- lárgate Hyuga

-Oblígame- le dijo encarándolo

-Hmp..- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, este gesto hizo que Neji por fin perdiera los estribos y lanzara el primer golpe, Sasuke, que ya se encontraba de muy mal humor esquivó el golpe y le asestó uno en el abdomen al Hyuga, sin embargo, Neji era un hábil peleador y rápidamente respondió el golpe antes de que Sasuke pudiera defenderse, fue un golpe al estómago directo, Sasuke no necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperarse pues rápidamente regresó el mismo pero al rostro de su contrincante, ninguno de los dos hombres parecía querer ceder, ambos sangraban, Neji tenía el ojo derecho hinchado ya y el labio roto, Sasuke tenía sangre en la nariz y el labio superior roto también, los golpes eran fuertes y decididos, si alguno de los dos se distraía era obvio que el otro tomaría la oportunidad para derribar a su contrincante

-Por favor deténganse- dijo Tenten molesta, pero ninguno de los hombres quiso escucharla, ella harta de esa situación tan absurda decidió entrar a su casa, Sakura se quedó observando a los hombres un momento más, sin embargo, al notar que Sasuke no estaba más que desquitando sus frustraciones con el Hyuga decidió intervenir

-Ya basta- dijo separando a Sasuke de Neji, quien tenía peor aspecto ya que el Uchiha- por Kami-sama, somos adultos, no adolescentes para estarse golpeando a lo tonto- Sasuke decidió calmarse, pero Neji al encontrarse ebrio no quiso escuchar

-Ustedes no saben nada de mí- dijo mientras hipaba, al parecer ni siquiera los golpes del Uchiha lo habían hecho entrar en razón- ustedes no saben nada la relación entre Tenten y yo- dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo por fin

-Es verdad- dijo Sakura comprensivamente- no sabemos nada sobre ti- se puso en cuclillas mientras le hablaba y con su mano derecha alzaba el rostro de Neji- pero conozco a Tenten desde hace más de 10 años, al igual que mi esposo- los ojos del Hyuga se abrieron de sorpresa- y lo único que nosotros queremos es el bienestar de Tenten- dijo seriamente Sakura, Neji en un intento vano por ponerse de pie se desmayó.

…

Desde aquél día que había prometido no volver a molestarla, Neji Hyuga había cumplido su palabra, y se había abstenido de llamarla, pero eso le había costado caer en un abismo del cual no había podido salirse. Después de haberse acostado por primera vez con su secretaria se le había hecho fácil repetirlo un par de veces más, sin embargo, llegó al punto en que la joven estaba malinterpretando la relación

-Por favor, sal conmigo a cenar- le había dicho después de que él se parara de la cama mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbata, ella aún seguía desnuda

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero nada de ese tipo contigo- le dijo él seriamente, incluso había sonado cruel, pero era verdad, la chica comenzó a llorar- así que creo que es todo, esto no volverá a pasar- le dijo sin una pizca de compasión en su voz

-Mañana tendrá mi renuncia en su escritorio- le dijo ella mientras él salía de la habitación, lo cierto para él era que ella solo había sido un pasatiempo, una forma de escapar de su absurda realidad. Se sentía perdido, las sonrisas de Tenten, sus besos, sus caricias, estar en su interior, todo era tan maravilloso con esa mujer, y cuando veía la realidad de la cual era protagonista sentía que el Neji Hyuga que mucha gente respetaba y admiraba era un maldito chiste.

Llegó a casa, pasada la media noche, Hitomi estaba despierta, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama

-Neji- lo llamó con tristeza

-He estado muy ocupado, lo lamento- dijo intentando acercarse a ella, ella se alejó instintivamente

-Hace meses que estás distante, dudo que la empresa…

-Tú qué sabes de ello- le dijo molesto, la ira era la emoción que cargaba a diario consigo, ira con nadie más que él mismo

-Te amo Neji, sé que quizás tuviste un desliz, pero podemos solucionarlo, quizás sea mi culpa, quizás…

-Hitomi- dijo mientras la interrumpía de forma grosera- estoy cansado, no quiero discutir nuevamente sobre esa mañana que llegué…- hizo una ligera pausa- llegué inapropiadamente así que por favor déjame en paz

-¿Y cuándo será un buen momento para hablar de ello?- le dijo molesta- Estoy segura que vienes de ver a tu amante- Neji no pudo más

-Jamás compares lo que ha pasado hoy con lo que pasó aquella noche- dijo fríamente, Hitomi comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas

-Es sólo una etapa Neji, yo te amo y tú me amas, saldremos de esto- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- dormiré y mañana será un mejor día- le dijo con una sonrisa triste- descansa tú también querido, lamento haberte molestado- ella se retiró a dormir con el bebé, él simplemente se metió a la ducha, si era honesto consigo mismo, odiaba la actitud sumisa de Hitomi.

Las próximas semanas comenzó a salir con su amigo Lee a bares cercanos a la oficina, regularmente tomaba hasta el grado en que Lee tenía que ir a dejarlo

-Nunca podré olvidarla- le decía con amarga tristeza

-¿A quién?- le decía sumamente intrigado

-A Tenten- le dijo sin tapujos

-Esa es la Doctora con la que tuviste el paparazzi- le dijo Lee seriamente, Neji se recargó en su mano derecha, ya estaba demasiado borracho y no era muy consciente de lo que decía o hacía

-Ella ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que tengo 16 años- dijo con tristeza- y como el imbécil que soy le tuve miedo a mi familia y la dejé ir Lee, la dejé ir- bebió su trago de Whiskey y continuó- todos me consideran un genio, creen que tengo la vida perfecta, la realidad es otra, odio mi vida, odio mi trabajo, mi esposa no es la mujer que amo, ya no tiene ningún caso mantener la fachada

-Neji tú debes hacer lo que quieres- le dijo Lee al ver a su amigo tan mal, jamás imaginó ver al pulcro Neji Hyuga en un estado tan deplorable

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, ella me sacó de su vida- dijo y después de ello terminó su copa- no me queda más que seguir adelante con esta farsa- y dicho esto se durmió

Después de aquella conversación, las borracheras con Lee cambiaron un poco, anteriormente ambos bebían, aunque él era el que siempre terminaba peor, después solo él bebía y Lee lo escuchaba atento, posteriormente lo iba a dejar a casa donde Hitomi lo ayudaba a recostarse.

Cuando Tayuya dejó su puesto contrató otro par de secretarias, igual de atractivas, una hermosa joven de nombre Matsuri y otra pelirroja de nombre Karin, ambas muy atractivas y con la juventud rebosante en sus miradas, pronto se encontró mirándole el trasero a Karin, y ésta a su vez se contoneaba aún más cuando su jefe estaba cerca. Si era honesto odiaba esa actitud de su secretaria, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar una mujer, pues Hitomi no se lo había permitido aún, decidió que si sólo se trataba de una aventura podría tenerla, sin necesidad de soportar actitudes extravagantes como las de Karin. Cuando se besaron él le dejó en claro, la relación solo sería sexo, y la pelirroja aceptó, y pronto ya los besos dejaron de ser suficientes.

Dos o tres veces por semana se encontraba con la pelirroja en aquél hotel el cual estaba del lado de la ciudad que Hitomi no conocía, estaba seguro que no podía ser descubierto, estaba ejecutando sus acciones con tal exactitud que dudaba hubiese algún fallo.

Pero Neji Hyuga era ingenuo, las mujeres siempre suelen tener un sexto sentido que les advierte cuando un hombre les miente. Una de las tantas noches que él llegara borracho a su casa su celular comenzó a sonar, Neji estaba tan ebrio que no podría atender la llamada y Hitomi al ver que era de la oficina decidió ayudar a su esposo excusándolo y diciendo que se encontraba enfermo, que regresaría la llamada más tarde

-¿Aló Neji?- dijo una vez femenina del otro lado de la línea, ella supuso era su secretaria, no era una mujer celosa así que justo cuando iba a excusar a Neji la mujer continuó hablando- Cariño hoy me siento sola ¿podríamos vernos en el lugar de siempre?- la mirada de Hitomi pasó directamente al hombre que se encontraba en la cama, durmiendo, ahogado en alcohol- Me siento muy caliente Neji- continuaba aquella chica- Te necesito dentro de mí- Hitomi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran sus ojos, colgó sin mediar palabra, Karin por su parte sabía que si Neji no hablaba o estaba con su esposa o con su familia, así que sin tomarle importancia se dijo a sí misma que sería otro día.

Hitomi lloró esa noche, aceptando la realidad de las cosas, Neji la había estado engañando todo este tiempo, a pesar de ser una mujer sumisa y abnegada a Neji, tenía su límite, no quería estar con un hombre que no la amaba tanto como ella a él, lo miraba constantemente, a veces pensando que quizás había escuchado mal o quizás ella estaba imaginando cosas, pero su mente le decía que si una vez él ya la había traicionado una segunda no era tan sorprendente. Esa noche decidió que si lo veía con sus propios ojos no podría perdonarlo, así que por ahora se recostó a su lado y le brindó un beso casto en sus labios

-Te amo mucho Neji- le dijo mientras lloraba, él no podía escucharla- Por favor no nos hagas esto

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo entre sueños, los ojos de Hitomi brillaron

-Lo sé cariño- dijo ella con alegría, lo abrazó, Neji jaló aire sonoramente

-Te amo Tenten- dijo dormido, Hitomi lo abrazó aún más fuerte, esa noche, en su habitación, Hitomi derramó lágrimas amargas al descubrir que el amor de su vida jamás la había amado.

Los días pasaron como agua, Hitomi veía a Neji alejarse cada vez más de ella

-Me voy al trabajo- dijo mientras le colocaba un beso en la frente

-Que tengas un hermoso día- le dijo con una sonrisa

Aquella mañana había decidido que si bien Neji ya la había engañado, quizás ella lo había descuidado como esposa, y por ello decidió hacer lo que de antaño hiciera, como cuando eran novios, le llevó el desayuno a su oficina. Se colocó un vestido de algodón tipo batita, de color verde pastel, unos zapatos a juego y se aplicó ligero maquillaje, ella no podía permitir darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Al llegar a la empresa, la recibieron con alegría pues hacía tiempo que ella no pasaba por ahí, saludó a todos con una amable sonrisa, y se dirigió a la oficina de su esposo, y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta

-¿Entonces hoy si podremos vernos?- escuchó la misma voz que aquella noche le hablara por teléfono- Te necesito, Neji-sama- dijo, ella se cubrió la boca reprimiendo un sollozo, sintió sus ojos llenarse en lágrimas, pero lo soportó, y continuó escuchando

-Claro que sí querida- dijo Neji- te veré mañana por la noche- Hitomi decidió tocar la puerta, se escucharon unos movimientos bruscos posteriormente acompañados de la voz de Neji- Adelante

Hitomi abrió la puerta y se encontró con Neji sentado imponentemente en su escritorio y una mujer pelirroja a su lado, con vestimentas extravagantes y reveladoras

-Hitomi, cariño- dijo Neji con sorpresa al ver que era su esposa quien estaba frente a él- ¿está todo bien?- dijo de forma nerviosa, sus propios nervios le impidieron notar la mirada triste de ella

-He venido a almorzar contigo- dijo tristemente, la pelirroja le miró con curiosidad- pero temo que estés muy ocupado así que te dejaré el almuerzo, ya que he venido sin avisar- dijo con la mirada baja

-Quédate a almorzar conmigo- le dijo Neji, ella le sonrió apenas

-Está bien- dijo sin más

-Con permiso, Señores Hyuga- dijo sin más Karin, quien salió como si nada de aquella oficina, la verdad es que a ella sólo le interesaba la aventura y la adrenalina, no le importaba mucho tener algo romántico o de ese tipo con su jefe.

El día pasó calmado, ella quiso pensar que había escuchado mal nuevamente, o que quizás después de la gravedad en la que su salud se vió envuelta en el pasado le había alterado sus sentidos y estaba mal interpretando todo, sin embargo al día siguiente, no pudo evitar seguir su impulso de espiar a su marido, le había dicho a la familia que iría a encontrarse con Neji a la salida de su trabajo y al llegar se estacionó frente aquél edificio. Al verlo salir en su coche comenzó la persecución, y al verlo tomar hacia la ruta opuesta de su casa supo que todo había sido real. Llegaron a un hotel, ella se estacionó con rapidez y los siguió hasta la habitación. Esperó un momento, su mano en el picaporte, su corazón latiendo al mil, su vista un poco nublada, pero al escuchar

-Ahhh… así, más duro Neji-sama- no lo soportó más y abrió la habitación, ellos ni siquiera se percataron que estaban siendo observados por Hitomi, fue hasta que Neji abrió los ojos que se percató de su presencia

-¿Hi… Hitomi?- dijo él con sorpresa al verla ahí parada mientras él embestía a la pelirroja la cual se encontraba en posición de cuatro, inmediatamente salió del interior de esa pelirroja y como pudo se puso su pantalón

-Así que las cosas son realmente así- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- está bien, Neji, termina con tu cita, hablaremos en la casa- dicho esto salió inmediatamente de la habitación

El corazón de una inocente había sido destrozado de la forma más brutal posible y Neji se sentía miserable por ello, por eso, después, cuando vió a Tenten embarazada supo que ésta vez realmente había jodido su vida por completo.

Al llegar a casa, Hitomi le esperaba en la sala junto con los padres de ambos, Neji sabía lo que se vendría

-Neji, te estábamos esperando- dijo Hizashi

-Padre yo…

-La verdad es que nos ha tomado por sorpresa la petición de Hitomi- continuó el hombre con seriedad- ella dice que se ha percatado que ya no quiere estar contigo, que no puede con todo lo que significa ser la esposa de Neji Hyuga, que quiere trabajar y que quiere continuar con su libro que dejó inconcluso, es por ello que te pide el divorcio

-Lamento todo esto- dijo la mujer con mirada perdida- pero he estado recibiendo el mail de una editorial que quiere vender la idea de mi libro y aunque sé que al casarme con Neji había aceptado dejar de trabajar, no puedo dejar pasar ésta oportunidad- dijo la mujer con decisión

-Lamento mucho todo esto- dijo Saito Higurashi- pero temo que si mi hija no quiere seguir con el matrimonio, yo la apoyaré- concluyó mientras le tomaba de la mano

-Escucha Hitomi, si así lo deseas puedes trabajar yo no tengo inconveniente con…

-No- dijo seria- la decisión está tomada, mañana mismo me iré con mi padre a nuestra antigua mansión, les agradezco todas las atenciones, arreglaremos después la custodia del pequeño Hizashi, con permiso- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Buenas noches- dijo Saito, su padre, ambos Hyuga los observaron irse

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hizashi

-…- sólo hubo silencio por parte de Neji

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- dijo Hizashi molesto, Neji comenzaba a molestarse también

-Ya la ha escuchado padre, ella no me hará caso por ahora, sólo necesito tiempo

-Eres un idiota Neji- dijo Hizashi mientras sacaba un sobre lleno de fotos, en todas se le veía con ambas pelirrojas- es lógico para mí que Hitomi ha descubierto tus engaños y ya no lo ha podido soportar.- hizo una pausa- mujeres, alcohol, tu esposa te deja- dijo Hizashi reflexivo- ¿qué hice mal hijo mío?- dijo el hombre con decepción en su rostro, la ira no se hizo esperar

-Para empezar, no dejarme decidir sobre mi vida- dijo con amargura Neji, tomó las llaves de su auto

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo culpable el hombre

-A olvidar todo éste desastre

…

Estaba despertando lentamente, su cabeza y su cuerpo dolían horrores, no podía abrir los ojos con facilidad pues la luz lastimaba sus pupilas, pronto escuchó las voces a su alrededor

-Estará bien- le dijo Sakura a una preocupada Tenten, ésta se encontraba limpiando las heridas en el rostro de Neji

-Lo sé, estoy molesta con él- le dijo a su amiga quien la abrazaba por la espalda- sacó conclusiones precipitadas- dijo con cansancio

-No puedes culparlo del todo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona- él no sabía que Sasuke y yo estamos casados, además, nunca especificaste tu relación con Sasuke

-Idiota- dijo Tenten entre dientes

-Lo lamento- dijo Neji mientras tomaba la mano con la que Tenten le limpiaba las heridas

-Los dejaré solos un momento- dicho esto, Sakura salió de la habitación de Tenten- si necesitan algo estaremos al pendiente, y por favor no alcen la voz que podrían despertar a los niños- dicho esto Sakura terminó de salir de la habitación

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Neji comenzó a incorporarse y Tenten le quiso ayudar

-No- dijo él con rechazo claro en su voz- no debes esforzarte- se corrigió, Tenten estaba molesta con él, pero sabía que debía decirle que los bebés eran suyos, de pronto encontró a Neji sonriendo

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella con fastidio

-Disculpa- dijo él con risa- es solo que no pude evitar notar que te ves preciosa embarazada- le dijo ya más tranquilo, Tenten lo miró molesta

-No te rías Neji, no es gracioso- le dijo mientras le apretaba una de sus heridas

-Auch- dijo él aún con la sonrisa en el rostro- eso fue grosero Tenten- le dijo a modo de reclamo, ella simplemente hizo un puchero

-Neji- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, de pronto se sobresaltó, él le había colocado su mano en su abdomen prominente, la sonrisa de él creció

-Fui un estúpido- le dijo mientras veía con admiración su abdomen- Tenten- le dijo mientras ella se dejaba acariciar- ¿cuántos meses tienes?- ella lo miró anonadada, tenía que decirle la verdad, ya era el momento de dejar de ser cobarde

-Ah… tengo cinco meses Neji- le dijo por fin, él alzó la vista sonriendo

-Tenten ¿Éste bebé es mío?- le dijo con temor mientras seguía concentrado en el abdomen de la castaña, ella se sentía sofocada, tener que decirle todo era demasiado para ella

-Son dos- le dijo mientras se cubría su rostro el cual había adquirido color carmín

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que él dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos sin dejar su barriga

-Son gemelos- le dijo ella y al no obtener respuesta de Neji continuó hablando- son tus hijos Neji

Sorprendido era poco, Neji se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó y la besó con fuerza, ella gimió en protesta

-Neji cálmate- cuando se percató él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-He sido un completo desastre desde que me dejaste- le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello- caí en un abismo del cual no pude salir, y ahora tú me haces este regalo- dijo con la alegría inundando sus sentidos

-Pero Neji- le dijo ella asustada- tu esposa, tu padre ellos…

-Hitomi me pidió el divorcio ayer por la noche- le dijo él, ella se separó y lo miró analizándolo, se percató de que no mentía

-¿Qué le hiciste para que ella fuera quien te pidió el divorcio?- dijo ella dudosa, él agachó la cabeza

-Hice cosas terribles, cosas no que no debí hacer- le dijo avergonzado- me hundí en el alcohol, le fui infiel a mi esposa y ahora ella me odia- Tenten no supo reaccionar ante esas confesiones

-Neji creo que debes hablar con Hitomi, ustedes tienen un hijo- le dijo ella calmada, él la abrazó fuerte

-Tenten- dijo él mientras ocultaba aún más su rostro- yo no quiero volver con ella, yo quiero estar contigo- le dijo él por fin, y con esas palabras la desarmó por completo, así que correspondió el abrazo

-Neji yo…

-Escucha las cosas están mal para mí ahora, por favor, quiero estar contigo: durante el embarazo y también en el parto, quiero estar con nuestros hijos, no me alejes de nuevo, no sé qué más bajo puedo caer si tú me alejas- dijo suplicante

-Está bien- dijo ella- llevaremos las cosas con calma, pero, debes hablar con Hitomi- le dijo ella de forma severa

-Será como tú digas- señaló él

-Ahora debes darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa, así que creo que deberías ir a casa- dijo ella- por la tarde puedes venir a que hablemos y a que arregles las cosas con Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa del lado, Neji tragó seco

-Uchiha no me agrada- dijo cual niño pequeño, Tenten soltó una risa

-Y tú tampoco le agradas a él, pero ambos son los padres de mis hijos y deben llevarse bien- sentenció ella, él simplemente le besó la frente

-Si así lo deseas, haré un esfuerzo- dijo sin más

-No te preocupes, le he dicho lo mismo a Sasuke- dijo sin más

…

-Padre he llegado- dijo al entrar a su casa, su padre se encontraba sentado en el sofá principal de la sala

-Neji, ven- le dijo mientras bebía whisky. Neji se acercó a él, pudo notar que en la mesa de centro estaban unos papeles

-¿padre?- preguntó- ¿qué sucede?- dijo intrigado y a su vez algo temeroso, su padre jamás tomaba una actitud tan misteriosa a menos que se tratara de algo grave, y dados los recientes acontecimientos, no podía imaginar la clase de castigo que quizás se le daría

-Lo pensé mucho, hijo- le dijo el hombre al tenerlo ya de frente, con su mano le indicó que se sentara- ¿dónde estuviste?- le dijo algo curioso- ¿y qué pasó contigo?- dijo mirando con una sonrisa burlona sus heridas, sabía que Neji era buen peleador, pero sin duda ésta vez le habían propinado una buena paliza

-Digamos que alguien me dio mi merecido- sentenció con vergüenza- ¿está todo bien padre?- dijo por fin preocupado, si era honesto tenía miedo, miedo a que le alejaran de Tenten nuevamente, de que quizás su padre supiera que ella estaba embarazada de él y que ahora la culpara a ella, tenía temor por sus hijos, tenía mil dudas y Hizashi Hyuga no se dignaba a emitir palabra, decidió obedecer y tomó asiento frente a él, en ese momento Hizashi le extendió los papeles.

Comenzó a leer cada uno de ellos con lentitud tratando de entender lo que su padre quería decir

-Esto es una carta de renuncia- señaló confundido, Hizashi bebió un poco más de su vaso, le miró con intensidad, aquella que siempre lo amedrentaba cuando era niño y estaba a punto de recibir un regaño

-Es tu renuncia- le dijo Hizashi, Neji no podía comprender totalmente lo que él decía

-¿Cómo?- dijo contrariado- ¿mi… mi renuncia?- culminó sorprendido

-Escucha hijo- dijo Hizashi tratando de darse a entender, ya todo había sobrepasado su límite, y él estaba tratando de ser lo más paciente que podía ser, así que si su hijo quería su libertad, después de tanto tiempo se la daría- lo he pensado bastante, y creo que es hora de que seas libre- dijo sin más, Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, esperaba de todo menos esto- Hanabi adora los números, le encantan los negocios de la familia y tu tío me ha convencido que lo mejor es dejarte hacer lo que siempre has querido- dijo mientras bajaba la vista avergonzado, ese Doctorcillo, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata habían cambiado bastante a su hermano, al punto de llegar a ser más razonable que él mismo.

-Pero padre tú…- Neji no sabía qué decir exactamente, estaba confundido, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando en realidad- ¿estás seguro?- le dijo sin más, pensar de qué iba a vivir, cómo iba a mantener a sus hijos era mucho menos importante que lo que su padre le dijera en este momento

-Sí- dijo Hizashi alzando la vista por fin, Neji pudo observar a su padre abatido y arrepentido- Nunca te dejé hacer lo que quisiste hijo, y tuvimos que llegar a esto, te hundiste tanto en tu miseria cuando esa doctora se alejó de ti que no pude evitar sentirme culpable, el alcohol y las mujeres fueron cosas que usaste para tratar de olvidar un amor que realmente era imposible de olvidar- dijo revelándole a su hijo toda la culpa de la cual era dueño- así que cuando Hitomi decidió separarse de ti y al ver tu mirada llena de odio anoche supe que todo lo que pensé que hacía por tu bien siempre fue para tu mal- dijo por fin, Neji no sabía si era el alcohol o realmente su padre lo observó muy miserable durante esos meses, pero al leer la carta de renuncia que su padre le había dejado en la mesa, no podía más que sentirse libre y algo asustado

-Pero padre ¿qué haré ahora?- dijo él temeroso, estaba nervioso, quizás ésta era una forma de su padre de expulsarlo del clan, quizás solamente estaba actuando por puro enojo y por eso lo sacaba de la empresa, a sus 39 años ya no sabía bien qué pensar al respecto, se burló internamente de sí mismo, y eso que era un genio

-Haz lo que siempre quisiste hijo mío- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada- seguirás siendo dueño del porcentaje que habías comprado de la empresa, pero ya no te aceptamos como el presidente los dueños mayoritarios, Hanabi ocupará ese lugar ahora, yo me encargaré de entrenarla- comenzó a explicar terminando con los temores de su hijo, Neji por fin sintió la alegría crecer en su interior- deberás asistir a una reunión semanal para poder recibir las ganancias que la empresa te deba al ser socio, ya he hablado con Hitomi de la pensión alimenticia y está satisfecha con las acciones que se le han entregado a mi nieto para su futuro- continuó con su explicación, Neji escuchaba atentamente- así que lo único que te queda es decidir qué harás con tu vida, hijo- culminó el hombre

-Muchas gracias padre- no sabía qué más decir, sentía que era poco, que ese gracias se quedaba pequeño para la euforia que lo invadía por dentro, Hizashi por su parte sentía lo mismo, que regresarle a su hijo su libertad a éstas alturas era poco, que no merecía las gracias que le daba

-Hijo- dijo con dolor en su voz- por favor, sé feliz- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su habitación- puedes dejar la mansión o seguir viviendo aquí, puedes hacer lo que desees- Neji lo miró sorprendido, ¿realmente era ese su padre?. Hizashi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de salida- o si quieres puedes ir a vivir con la Doctora Ama- dijo burlón, Neji enrojeció cual jovencito, Hizashi sonrió- puedes hacer lo que desees ahora- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Neji perplejo.

…

Todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía demasiado mareado, el divorcio, su renuncia de la empresa, su recién adquirida libertad, era demasiado, estaba aturdido por completo. El agua caía por su cuerpo tratando de limpiar todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, dejó que su memoria se perdiera un poco en el pasado, recordando a Tenten de adolescente, recordando el día que la volvió a ver después de 20 años, cuando supo que era madre, cuando pensaba que ella y Uchiha eran algo más, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando ella lo corrió de su casa, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, esa mujer tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte.

Terminó de ducharse, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura, salió a su habitación y se encontró con Hitomi

-Hitomi…- dijo temeroso, ella estaba recogiendo algunas cosas

-Lamento haber venido de improviso- dijo ella con dolor, él se sentía culpable- pero me han hecho falta algunas cosas, ya me retiraré- dijo ella triste

-Yo… yo soy quien lo lamenta- dijo él por fin- yo merezco que me odies, yo merezco lo peor del mundo- dijo él arrepentido- sólo te pido que me permitas ver a mi hijo- culminó

-Puedes ver a Hizashi cuando puedas- le dijo ella con la mirada gacha, se volteó a continuar empacando- siempre sentí que no me amabas- volvió a hablar ella, Neji la escuchó atentamente- por eso cuando me dijiste "Te amo Tenten"- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire- aunque algo dentro de mí se rompió, sabía que era algo que siempre sentí, que realmente yo no era el amor de tu vida, que alguien más tenía ese título- Neji agachó la mirada- por eso cuando descubrí que me engañabas con…- hizo una pausa pues su voz se quebró- cuando lo descubrí y te ví con esa mujer en aquél lugar, yo decidí que debías irte de mi vida, que aunque te amara y te amo- dijo mientras lo encaraba- tú jamás sentirías lo mismo por mí- terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Neji se sintió miserable, había lastimado tanto a una inocente

-Me iré del país- dijo por fin Hitomi, Neji no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-No Hitomi yo…

-No me detengas Neji- dijo ella llorando- Necesito irme, llevaré a Hizashi conmigo, puedes visitarnos si gustas, pero no volveré en un buen tiempo- dijo ella

-Pero no es necesario que…

-Necesito irme- le interrumpió- aquí hay demasiados recuerdos amargos- continuó- te diré donde estaremos, como te he dicho, puedes ir a ver a Hizashi cuando gustes, sólo avísame porque yo… yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para verte- dicho esto cerró su maleta, Neji cerró los ojos, se sentía miserable, en ese momento sintió las cálidas manos de Hitomi en su rostro, y al abrir los ojos ella le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella se retiró con rapidez- necesitaba darte un último beso- dijo ella avergonzada

-Perdóname- le dijo él con arrepentimiento

-Nos veremos después, Neji- dicho esto ella comenzó a salir- te amo- para cuando él volteó ella ya se había retirado, él jamás dejaría de sentirse culpable por todo el dolor que le había provocado a una inocente, así que cumpliría con lo que ella le había pedido.

Se había con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, decidió ir a hablar con Tenten, pues tenían dos pequeñitos en camino, no había tiempo que perder, había sido un cobarde por más de 20 años pero Hitomi le había amado tanto como para dejarle libre y su padre tomó la decisión que él no logró realizar, la libertad lo había alcanzado, y ésta vez no planeaba perder fácilmente ante la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos.

…

Al llegar a casa de Tenten se encontró con Sasuke en la entrada

-Hyuga- le dijo éste de manera fría

-Uchiha- respondió igualmente él, ahora que sabía que Sasuke era casado y que tenía su propia familia no entendía muy bien qué clase de relación había entre él y Tenten

-Tenten está descansando por ahora- dijo mientras le abría la puerta para entrar a la casa, Neji le siguió en silencio- Hiro está con ella

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Tenten?- dijo por fin él la duda que le carcomía

-Somos amigos- dijo sin rodeos

-Tienen un hijo juntos- señaló Neji confundido

-Sí, y también tengo una hija con mi esposa- señaló Sasuke harto del drama

-Entonces…

-Sólo somos amigos- volvió a repetir él perdiendo la paciencia, Neji también estaba perdiéndola

-Sasuke y yo somos muy amigos de Tenten- se escuchó la voz femenina de Sakura- por lo tanto siempre velaremos por su felicidad y su seguridad- dijo seriamente, Neji comenzó a entender entonces- así que la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué pretendes tú con ella?- dijo ella parándose junto a Sasuke, éste a su vez sonrió complacido, su esposa siempre sabía qué hacer

-Yo quiero formar una vida con ella- le dijo sincerándose

-Eres casado- dijo Sasuke serio también

-Hitomi me ha pedido el divorcio- dijo mientras un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzaba a instalarse en su sien

-Y por eso vas a correr a los brazos de Tenten, quien está embarazada de 5 meses- dijo Sakura mordazmente, él captó la idea- No señor, las cosas se harán lentamente- dijo ella autoritaria, Neji comenzaba a molestarse por la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Sasuke, y es que odiaba admitir que Sakura tenía toda la razón

-Será como Tenten diga que sea- dijo él sin más- pasaré a verla- dicho esto se encaminó hacia su habitación

-¿Confiaremos en él?- dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada, Sakura sonrió para sí misma, Sasuke amaba que esa mujer fuera tan inteligente

-Él está a prueba, si falla, yo misma le daré una paliza- dijo sonriente. Sasuke sabía que hablaba en serio, y es que Sakura era una mujer en extremo fuerte, así que sonrió con satisfacción y le plantó un beso en la frente, ella se sonrojó, amaba esa dulzura que ella solo mostraba con él- ahora vayamos por la cena- dijo ella tomándole la mano, él se dejó hacer en silencio

..

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Neji mientras tocaba la puerta

-Pasa- dijo Tenten, ella se encontraba sentada en una mecedora, la cual se hallaba ya en su habitación, Neji no pudo sentirse más feliz que en ese momento- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Tenten con curiosidad mientras mordía una galleta de chispas de chocolate, Neji le sonrió

-Es una sorpresa- le dijo, ella estaba más que muerta de curiosidad- así que cierren los ojos- les dijo tanto a ella como a Hiro que se encontraba sentado a los pies de su madre acariciando su barriga. Los dos se miraron y Hiro al ver que su madre cerró los ojos hizo lo mismo.

Neji volteó a ver el empaque que tenía años guardado, el polvo había hecho mella en él, la suciedad no se quitaría tan fácilmente con una pequeña sacudida como la que le estaba dando, pero era su manera particular de pedirle perdón a su viejo amigo, a su viejo amor.

Por fin logró abrirlo, de aquél empaque viejo y empolvado sacó su antiguo violín, aquél que no había tocado desde hacía más de 20 años, en cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se sintió vivo de nuevo, todas aquellas emociones que había sellado al tratar de olvidarse de esa parte de sí mismo volvieron, alzó la vista, los dos seguían con los ojos cerrados

-Neji, quiero ver- dijo Tenten con un puchero, él le regaló una sonrisa agradecida sin que ella pudiera verla

-Abran los ojos- dijo sin más, cuando lo miró, Tenten sabía que ese hombre estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ésta vez ser realmente feliz, ver su violín de hace 20 años le trajo nostalgia, miró a Hiro, quien no entendía mucho pero que tampoco hablaba, el niño se acercó lentamente a Neji

-¿Este es tu violín?- le preguntó el niño inocentemente

-Así es- dijo Neji con una sonrisa, a Tenten los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas- ¿quieres tomarlo?- le preguntó a Hiro, el niño asintió

-Neji… acaso tú- dijo ella temerosa, él no podía borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro golpeado- ¿vas a volver a la música?

-Sí- dijo él con alegría- ésta vez, pienso ser realmente feliz

Hiro le entregó el violín, Neji lo tomó de aquellas pequeñas manos con una sonrisa, sabía que él niño le estaba pidiendo que tocara. Necesitaba armarse de valor, quizás su talento había desaparecido o quizás el violín lo rechazara, pero la maravilla de la música es que ésta jamás rechaza a quien forma parte de ella, porque cuando Neji comenzó a tocar "La Chacona" de Vitali, pudo sentir que aunque sus dedos eran torpes y sus movimientos eran algo lentos, la música, esa que había decidido rechazar por más de 20 años, siempre había estado ahí para él. Y tocó su pieza, la pieza que había preparado a escondidas para Tenten hace más de 20 años, aquella canción que iba a tocarle con el corazón cuando quizás se fueran juntos, cuando estuviesen lejos de todo lo que su familia involucraba, cuando fueran felices en realidad.

Aquellas notas sonaban algo torpes y lentas, pero Tenten no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, porque podía sentir cómo Neji dejaba el corazón mientras tocaba para ella y su hijo esa magnífica pieza.

Quizás después de 20 años su momento de ser felices juntos realmente había llegado…

 _ **¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decir que espero que tengan un muy feliz inicio de año (Ya sé que estamos a mediados de Enero pero quería decírselos)!**_

 _ **Ahora quiero que sepan que se me fue la inspiración, y luego las vacaciones, y luego el trabajo, y luego las complicaciones… en fin, ya sé, no hay excusa, pero pues ya estamos llegando al final.**_

 _ **¿Sorpresivo lo de Hizashi? Ya sé, pero creo que sí dí a entender que se arrepintió por arruinar la vida de su hijo, ahora, había pensado en hacer un fic naruhina de esto, para explicar bien cómo se conocieron pero me gustaría su opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **Lamento, en serio, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar… ¿pero les digo algo?**_

 _ **Éste es quizás el penúltimo o antepenúltimo episodio…**_

 _ **En fin, ya saben que siempre amo sus comentarios y con gusto, a l s que pueda les responderé!**_

 _ **Les mando un besote y un abrazote!**_

 _ **AH! Y una recomendación, escuchan la canción "La Chacona de Vitali", esa era la canción que me llenó de inspiración**_

 _ **Un abrazo**_


	8. Chapter 8 Final!

_**Felicidad…**_

El despertador sonó como de costumbre, llevaba haciéndolo poco más de un mes, con pereza estiró el brazo y lo apagó mientras se sentaba, se talló los ojos y bostezó descaradamente, en estos momentos no había absolutamente nadie que lo viera así que pensó que estaba bien, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, con aún bastante pereza, terminó de ducharse y se cepilló los dientes, comenzaba a hacerse un poco rutinario, y de cierta forma le gustaba, tomó el maletín que había dejado en la mesa la noche anterior, y ya vestido con su traje se dirigió a la puerta de aquél apartamento, sin embargo, antes de cerrar, recordó que había olvidado lo más importante, su violín…

Esa mañana una agradable sensación la despertó, su pequeño Hiro había llegado a darle un beso de buenos días, la verdad es que desde que comenzara a notarse su abultado abdomen, el pequeño había tomado por hábito esa acción, el niño tenía la costumbre de despertar temprano siempre, ella asumía que había heredado aquello de su padre, se desperezó estirando los brazos y posteriormente abrazó a su pequeño, eran exactamente las 7 am

-Buenos días mi amor- le dijo ella con los ojos brillando

-Buenos días mami- dijo el niño con una sonrisa, él siempre era dulce y adorable con su mamá, ella le regresó la sonrisa- ya es hora de levantarnos- le dijo el niño, ella se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo, el abdomen ya le era cada vez más difícil de manejar, de pronto el timbre sonó, ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, el pequeño le miró

-Es hora de abrirle a Neji y a Sasuke- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, el niño le regresó el gesto

-Sí mami- dijo obedientemente

Cuando abrieron la puerta la sorpresa de Tenten fue notable pues ésta ocasión no estaban los dos hombres que ella pensaba, sino, que se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke nada más, con la pequeña Sarada en brazos

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver un tanto decepcionada a su amiga, Sasuke al notar esto sólo se cruzó de brazos

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonrojada al notar que su decepción por no encontrar a Neji ahí había sido externada, de pronto sonrió grandemente de nuevo

-Buenos días- se escuchó detrás de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke sonrió al ver la mirada brillante de Tenten, no le agradaba mucho el Hyuga pero si Tenten era feliz, él también podía alegrarse por ella- lamento la demora- dijo él al tener la atención de todos

-No hay problema- dijo Tenten nuevamente alegre- por favor pasen, dicho esto la familia Uchiha entró a su casa pero Neji se quedó en la puerta

-Sólo he venido a darte los buenos días- dijo con una media sonrisa, ella lo miró interrogante- hoy toca reunión en la empresa- le dijo dándose a explicar, ella comprendió de inmediato

-Está bien, que tengas un buen día- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él le miró con profundidad

-Podríamos evitarnos todo esto si viviéramos juntos- le dijo él con cierto reproche en su tono, ella de inmediato perdió la sonrisa

-Eres un idiota Hyuga- le dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara, él sonrió de medio lado, a veces las hormonas del embarazo dominaban a Tenten y por más simple o grande que fuera la broma nunca se sabía qué esperar de ella, conociendo lo ocurrido las veces anteriores tocó la puerta

-Tenten abre por favor, no pelees conmigo, lo siento- dijo él sabiendo que la única forma de solucionar las cosas era disculpándose, la puerta se abrió

-No me molestes así- dijo ella ahora triste, Neji sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, el embarazo de Tenten era asombroso

-Perdóname- le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, ella se dejó hacer, al fondo Sasuke los observaba con una sonrisa del lado

-Promete que vendrás a cenar al menos- le dijo ella con un puchero, él la separó de sí

-Claro que lo haré, sabes que vendré diario a ti- le dijo en un susurro, ella sonrió sonrojada

-Está bien, ya vete- le dijo comenzando a separarse de él

-De acuerdo, te llamo en cuanto termine- dicho esto le besó la frente y se retiró

-Sasuke, Sakura- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza- Hiro- le dijo al niño que ya se le había acercado, el pequeño le sonrió

-Adiós Neji- dijo el pequeño con familiaridad, a todos les había extrañado la facilidad con la que Hiro había entablado una buena relación con Neji

-Nos vemos- dicho esto se retiró.

-Tenten- dijo Sakura de forma cantarina- el desayuno está listo- le dijo ella por fin se separó de la puerta

-Está bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Sasuke la miró- ¿qué ocurre?- le dijo mientras tomaba un pan tostado para agregarle mermelada, tenía la expresión de una niña pequeña que va a comer dulces

-Aún es muy pronto- le dijo a Tenten, ella le miró mientras le daba una mordida a su pan

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras masticaba, Sasuke miró del lado

-Sólo no lo olvides- le dijo de nuevo

-No lo haré- le dijo ella comenzando a molestarse, Sasuke sabía que estaba en terrenos peligrosos, los cambios de humor de Tenten eran demasiado drásticos, y aunque ya los conocía y siempre sabía cómo evadirla, con todo lo que había pasado con Neji, en esta ocasión estaba extremadamente sensible, el asumía que era culpa del castaño, a su parecer la consentía demasiado, incluso una vez intento reprenderla por ello, le había dicho que se había vuelto extremadamente caprichosa e infantil, ella no lo tomó nada bien, se encerró a llorar y no le habló en una semana hasta que se disculpó, además Sakura también se había molestado con él y lo había castigado sin sexo por dos semanas, cosa que para nada gustó al Uchiha, así que después de esa ocasión aprendió a dejar las cosas así y ver cómo transcurría todo. Por lo que decidió prestarle atención a sus hijos, Hiro y Sarada, de pronto algo llamó su atención

-Hiro- le dijo al niño, el pequeño lo miró

-¿Sí papá?- le dijo

-¿Esto?- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña pulsera azul marino con un dije de una clave de sol

-Me lo regaló mi mejor amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa- es Himawari- concluyó, la cara de sorpresa del Uchiha fue monumental, al grado de que Tenten soltó una señora carcajada

-Nuestro pequeño está creciendo- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo, el niño le sonrió

-Himawari es la hija de Naruto ¿no?- dijo Sakura con alegría, Hiro asintió, no entendía a qué se referían los adultos, así que siguió comiendo- Es una niña adorable- terminó Sakura de forma soñadora

-Tranquilo- le dijo Tenten a Sasuke- es su amiga, son demasiado pequeños para pensar en otras cosas- y dicho esto volvió a comer

-Hmp- fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke, después de eso, las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas, fue así como media sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Sasuke, y mientras escuchaban historias de Sakura con sus pacientes de cirugía, el desayuno continuó de forma agradable

…

Neji había llegado por fin al complejo de empresas Hyuga donde se llevaría a cabo aquella reunión a la que había acordado asistir una vez a la semana, después de que Hitomi se fuera del país y con su renuncia, los paparazzis no se hicieron esperar. Había sido la comidilla de la sociedad las últimas semanas, afortunadamente ningún reportero chismoso había mencionado nada de Tenten, así que estaba tranquilo. Para todos eran obvias las razones de su despedida como líder de las empresas. Los medios lo atacaron de forma brutal, se hicieron públicas algunas fotos de él y sus secretarias entrando a los hoteles lujosos, y también hubo fotos de la noche en que Hitomi lo encontró. Su reputación estaba por los suelos, y posterior a todo ello, todos los socios lo veían con desprecio. Tenten al enterarse de todo lo que realmente pasó y de las razones de Hitomi para pedirle el divorcio lo reprendió severamente, inclusive con lágrimas en los ojos le había pedido que la fuera a buscar y se reconciliara con ella, él se negó y le dijo las palabras de Hitomi la última vez que se vieron, Tenten comenzó a llorar sintiéndose culpable, pero él la abrazó y le dijo que el único culpable de todo al final siempre había sido él, ella se calmó un poco y le pidió nuevamente que la buscara por el bebé que ambos tenían, él, sin romper el abrazo, le dijo que habían llegado a un acuerdo respecto a eso, aunque lo cierto era que él tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que todo lo que había pasado traería consecuencias, hacía un mes que no veía a su hijo, era despreciado por aquellos que lo llamaron amigo, excepto claro por Lee, no tenía empleo y Tenten aún no aceptaba que él se fuera a vivir con ella

-Neji-nii- dijo una dulce voz, él reaccionó, ya se encontraba en la sala de juntas, había llegado temprano

-Buenos días Hanabi-sama- dijo él a modo de saludo, ella se acercó y lo abrazó, sin importarle si quería aquél abrazo o no, como siempre que la veía en esas reuniones

-Buenos días Neji-niisan- dijo otra dulce voz que reconoció como la de Hinata, él se asombró pues ella procuraba no participar en esas reuniones aunque era extremadamente hábil para los negocios

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, no esperaba verla por aquí- dijo sincerándose

-Mi padre me ha pedido que venga en su nombre, ya que quería pasar algo de tiempo con los niños- dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente esos niños habían cambiado mucho a Hiashi Hyuga

Pronto los demás socios comenzaron a llegar, y como era costumbre, el último en llegar fue Saito Higurashi, para Neji no era ningún secreto que aquel hombre llegaba tarde a propósito, incluso había querido romper el trato con las empresas Hyuga, pero Hanabi había sido muy hábil, ofreciéndole un trato al cual no pudo negarse, por ello, ahora él acudía a la reunión

La reunión transcurrió con calma, eran unos registros los que estaba presentando Hanabi, ya había tomado el total liderazgo sin necesidad de tener a su tío detrás de ella, Neji se sintió aliviado de saber que había sido suplantado por alguien mucho mejor que él en los negocios y que encima disfrutaba ese trabajo

-Bueno, ese es el informe de ésta semana, les agradezco a todos su asistencia el día de hoy- Hanabi estaba terminando la reunión- así que por favor váyanse alistando para la cena de caridad que se dará dentro de 3 meses, es importante que los socios de la empresa más poderosa asistan, gracias nuevamente y que tengan un excelente día

Ya concluida la reunión, Hanabi se acercó a Hinata y a Neji

-Ha sido extenuante ésta ocasión- dijo ella cansada, Neji no había notado las ojeras en sus ojos

-¿Todo está bien Hanabi-sama? Podría pedirle a Tenten que la revise y

-No, no, no- dijo Hanabi negándose de forma exagerada- yo no puedo molestar así a Tenten, ella debe descansar- dijo con una sonrisa- además estoy bien, es culpa mía, anoche salimos Konohamaru y yo y…

-¿Konohamaru? ¿El de las empresas Sarutobi?- le dijo consternado, ella se sonrojó un poco

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo el mencionado mientras se acercaba a Hanabi- Buenos días a todos- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hanabi, Neji pudo notar la complicidad -Hanabi te invito a desayunar- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella le respondió con otra

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él- bueno chicos, los veré después- dicho esto se fue dejando a una Hinata sonriente y a un Neji perplejo

-Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace un año Neji-niisan- le dijo Hinata, él la miró asombrado- aunque no sé qué boda será primero, la de ellos o la tuya- le dijo de forma indiscreta, Neji se sonrojo, pero le sonrió

-Todo depende de lo que diga Tenten- le dijo, Hinata sonrió

…

Ya eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, ella se sentía un poco cansada, cada vez se cansaba más rápido en el trabajo pero no quería tomar la licencia por maternidad aún, miró a sus becarios una vez más, estaban planeando salir al terminar el turno, sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos

-Tenten- le dijo Kankuro llamando su atención, ella le sonrió en respuesta- estás enorme- le dijo con tristeza que ella no notó

-Sí, ya casi exploto- le comentó a modo de broma, él le sonrió

-Pensé que tendría una oportunidad- le dijo sincerándose, ella se sonrojó

-Cielos, discúlpame Kankuro yo no quería lastimarte- le dijo con tristeza

-A veces las cosas son así- le dijo él más calmado- ¿y quién es el afortunado?- le dijo mientras la miraba burlón- ¿o acaso serás madre soltera de nuevo?- dijo con curiosidad, Tenten se sintió ofendida ¿acaso la estaba llamando zorra?

-Yo soy el padre- se escuchó en la entrada

-Neji ¿cómo te dejaron pasar?- le dijo ella sorprendida y feliz de verlo ahí, él le sonrió

-Es un secreto- le dijo, ella sonrió- Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto- le dijo de forma seria a aquél tipo que casi hiciera llorar a Tenten

-Dr Kankuro no Sabaku- le dijo de forma tensa- bueno, ha sido un placer, me voy preciosa, pero si me necesitas para algo, sabes dónde encontrarme- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- con permiso

-Adiós Kankuro- dijo Tenten con seriedad

-Adiós- dijo Neji sin más, una vez se retiró, Tenten se acercó a Neji y lo abrazó

-Pensé que te vería más tarde- le dijo con emoción contenida, él le sonrió ampliamente

-Quise venir por ti- le dijo restándole importancia, ella se sonrojó, dentro de ella solo pudo pensar que quizás Sasuke tenía razón, y Neji realmente la consentía mucho.

-¿Qué tal tus clases?- le dijo tratando de disimular el sonrojo que la invadió

-Excelentes- le dijo él con alegría, Tenten visualizó un brillo en los ojos que poco a poco iba estableciéndose en él- aunque soy el más viejo de la clase- le dijo a modo de broma- puedo seguirles muy bien el paso- le dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten lo miró

-Nada de viejo, haces lo que amas y punto- dijo autoritaria, él le regaló una sonrisa radiante, ella no pudo más que emocionarse

-Pues sí, hago lo que amo, es lo que importa- dijo él acercándose a ella mientras colocaba su mano en su abdomen de ella

-Apuesto a que ellos querrán ver pronto a su padre como un músico reconocido- dijo alegre, él fue el más emocionado, sólo le regaló una sonrisa y acarició su vientre. Sasuke y Sakura observaban la escena desde la distancia

…

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Tenten estaba más enorme que al principio, ya se encontraba en las últimas semanas de embarazo, Neji estaba extremadamente nervioso

-Uchiha- le dijo a Sasuke quien se encontraba recostando a Hiro- ¿puedo hablarte?

-Hmp- fue la respuesta que recibió, sabía que lo estaba escuchando

-¿Cómo fue el parto de Hiro?- le dijo con preocupación, el Uchiha comenzaba a entender a qué iba todo esto

-Normal, todo salió bien- le dijo ya habiendo recostado a su hijo y poniéndose frente a él mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿Crees que con los gemelos todo salga bien?- dijo dejando fluir sus temores, bajó la mirada, tratando de esconder la preocupación que lo embargaba, pero Sasuke fue capaz de percibirla

-Cualquier parto es riesgoso- comenzó a hablar- deberemos tomar precauciones, por la edad de Tenten tenemos un factor de riesgo, y es un embarazo gemelar, otro riesgo, sin embargo todo ha marchado bien hasta ahora, así que considero que solo queda esperar- le dijo con seriedad y honestidad

-¿Podrías decirme todo lo que necesito tener a consideración?- le dijo bajando su guardia, Sasuke no podía creerlo, Neji Hyuga le estaba pidiendo ayuda por ella, estaba perdiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba por ella, le sonrió, caminó hacia fuera de la habitación y se detuvo a su lado

-Pensaba que eras un idiota- dijo mientras lo miraba a su lado, Neji no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del Uchiha, alzó la vista de forma molesta- pero veo que realmente te preocupa- dijo ablandando su mirada, Neji comprendió entonces- Descuida- dijo Sasuke mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro- tendremos todo listo para ese momento

Neji solo asintió y Sasuke terminó de salir de la habitación, se quedó observando al pequeño, pronto conocería a sus hijos, o hijas, Tenten no quiso saber qué eran, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Fuera de la habitación Tenten y Sakura habían escuchado toda la charla, Tenten sonrió de forma boba y Sakura la miró de forma maternal, Neji realmente estaba tratando de hacer todo adecuadamente esta vez.

…

-No- dijo una vez más la castaña con enojo- he dicho que no y no cambiaré de parecer- todos se encontraban frente a ella con una mirada exasperada, Neji estaba sonrojado de la ira, Sakura la miraba con reproche, Sasuke estaba más serio y frío de lo normal. Después de la charla de Sasuke y Neji habían comenzado a charlar durante la cena que definitivamente no podían dejar que Tenten estuviese sola con Hiro por las noches, porque ante cualquier emergencia qué podría hacer el niño, a lo que Neji respondió que por él no habría problema, que se quedaría con ella, pero Tenten seguía negándose rotundamente.

-Cariño, pensamos que es lo mejor ¿qué harás tú sola con Hiro si te pones mal a media noche?- le dijo Sakura tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-Pero…- dijo mientras trataba de buscar una excusa, Sasuke esta vez le habló

-Es necesario- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Neji- Hyuga, a partir de hoy te quedarás con ella y no se dirá más

-Iré por unas cosas, ya vuelvo- les dijo mientras recogía su chamarra del sofá de Tenten y se dirigía a la puerta, ella le miraba de forma enigmática- no tardaré- fue lo que dijo antes de irse con rapidez

-No me están escuchando- dijo enojada- he dicho que no quiero que Neji se quede conmigo- dijo molesta mientras tomaba asiento

-Cariño, es por precaución- le dijo Sakura acercándose a ella

-Tengo miedo- le dijo en un susurro a Sakura- ¿qué tal si él realmente no me ama? ¿Qué pasaría si pasando tanto tiempo conmigo descubre que todo fue un capricho?- dijo los temores que por su mente pasaban

-Sólo lo descubrirás si estás con él realmente, y eso es algo que no vas a poder evitar si realmente lo quieres- le dijo mientras le sonreía, ella le entendía perfectamente

-De acuerdo- dijo con un puchero- pero que conste que yo me opuse lo más que pude- dijo sonriente, Sasuke la miró divertido

-Estás emocionada- le dijo, ella se sonrojó

-Ve a ver a los niños, Uchiha- le dijo ella mientras le enseñaba la lengua, Sakura sólo reía divertida

Después de una hora y media, el Hyuga había regresado con una maleta en mano, su mochila y su violín en la otra, y un portafolios muy pesado, ese hombre en realidad había traído bastantes cosas desde su casa, Tenten lo miró asombrada

-No te emociones, no te vas a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre- le dijo con un puchero, sabía que ella no estaba muy cómoda con toda la situación, pero en realidad, a pesar de su deseo de querer estar con ella, de formalizar y tener a su familia, estaba preocupado, tenía miedo de que ella se complicara en el parto, o de que algo le pasara

-Lo sé perfectamente, sólo quiero estar al pendiente de ti- le dijo con una sonrisa del lado, ella comenzó a guiarlo a la habitación de huéspedes- sólo quise traer todo lo necesario para no perder el tiempo en cosas irrelevantes- le dijo restándole importancia a lo que ocurría, ella lo miró no muy convencida, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

-Te quedarás aquí- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- estarás cerca de mi habitación- dijo ella con calma, él prestaba atención, Tenten decía que su casa era poca cosa al lado de la mansión Hyuga, pero si a él le preguntaban, su casa era bastante grande, más de lo que parecía- ¿qué llevas ahí?- le dijo ella con curiosidad al ver que él colocaba el portafolios en la cama

-Son algunos documentos de las empresas Hyuga con los que me quedé- dijo restándole importancia, ella se sintió un poco culpable en ese momento, Neji lo notó al ver su mirada ensombrecida, tomó su rostro e hizo que le mirara- Tenten nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, tu muy bien sabes que yo no era feliz estando en la empresa- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, ella desvió la mirada no muy convencida

-No lo sé Neji, por culpa de nuestras imprudencias, tu vida es la única que ha cambiado- le dijo liberando lo que sentía en ese momento

-Fue lo mejor, yo no era nada feliz- continuó él, ella le iba a interrumpir pero él no se lo permitió y continuó hablando- es cierto, me había casado, tenía un hijo y lo único que lamento de todo es que mi estupidez fue la que me hizo perder de la forma más vil a Hizashi, pero Hitomi no merecía estar con alguien que no la amaba, esto fue lo mejor para ella- dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazarla, Tenten comenzó a llorar en silencio, siempre que hablaban de Hizashi era lo mismo, ella se sentía mal y él necesitaba calmarla

-Tienes que ir a ver a tu hijo- le dijo ella entre el llanto, él sonrió

-Claro que lo haré, pero resolvamos una cosa a la vez, en cuanto nazcan los bebés haré todo lo que tú quieras- le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar sus lágrimas- hablé con mi padre respecto a eso, él es quien ha estado viendo por Hizashi justo ahora, me ha ordenado cuidarte adecuadamente- le dijo con una sonrisa, Tenten lo miró asombrada

-¿Tu padre sabe de nuestros bebés?- le dijo mientras comenzaba a asustarse, él volvió a abrazarla

-Sí, dijo que esperaba ser de las primeras personas en conocer a los bebés- ella se sonrojó- se emocionó bastante cuando le mencioné que eran gemelos, así que él me está apoyando por ahora, estamos tratando de convencer a Hitomi que vuelva, por el bien de nuestro hijo.- dijo Neji algo preocupado, Tenten apretó el abrazo

-De ser necesario yo hablaré con ella- le dijo sin querer mirarlo, Neji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- quiero que los bebés convivan con su hermano- señaló, él sonrió

-Así será

…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Neji comenzara a quedarse con ellos, Tenten ya no estaba tan nerviosa como al principio, el primer día había sido difícil, había estado más hormonal de lo normal, los cambios bruscos de humor le habían jugado una mala pasada a Neji, sin embargo, la eterna paciencia de éste había ayudado a que Tenten se calmara. Hiro estaba encantado de poder charlar con Neji, Sasuke y Sakura estaban más tranquilos porque por fin Tenten estaba siendo vigilada por alguien, ya que Neji les había comentado los embarazos Hyuga siempre eran complicados.

-La verdad es que cada día que pasa estoy más aterrado- le dijo Neji a Sakura, ella le miró con curiosidad, se encontraban en la sala sentados, Sasuke había ido a dejar a un dormido Hiro a su habitación, y Tenten se había recostado hacía una hora porque decía sentirse cansada

-¿Sabes? Tengo muchas preguntas respecto a ti- le dijo ella, él volteó a mirarla

-Hmp- dijo él a modo de respuesta, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, él le miró interrogante- lo lamento, es que a veces compartes muchas cosas con Sasuke, como el responder en ocasiones con monosílabos, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke y Tenten tuvieron a Hiro- le dijo ella sonriente

-Hablas de ello con mucha naturalidad- dijo mirando a la nada, esta vez fue turno de ella de mirarle interrogante- no me malentiendas, Hiro es un niño increíble, pero no puedo hablar con facilidad de la relación que ellos dos tuvieron y tú lo haces con tanta tranquilidad- concluyó, ella comprendió a qué se refería

-Al inicio era muy doloroso- comenzó su relato, él le prestó total atención- realmente no fue nada fácil aprender a vivir con Sasuke sabiendo que alguien más tenía un vínculo tan poderoso con él como lo es su hijo, pero, en una ocasión Tenten me golpeó por mi estupidez- le dijo mientras soltaba una risa nostálgica, Neji también sonrió

-Eso debió acabar mal- le dijo

-No tienes idea- continuó ella- hubo en una ocasión en que hice una escena de celos frente a ella y terminamos golpeándonos mutuamente, fue entonces que me gritó que Sasuke siempre me había amado y que si había un hombre que realmente me amaría más que ninguna otra mujer en éste mundo sería él- le dijo mientras sonreía- después de que dijo eso rompí en llanto, y ella corrió a abrazarme, fue una locura total. Después de eso comprendí que a pesar de que compartía ese lazo irrompible con Sasuke, no lo amaba- concluyó, él le miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada, así que ella continuó- Neji ¿nunca consideraste buscarla?- le dijo ella con curiosidad, su mirada de él se ensombreció por completo

-Muchas veces, en realidad cuando estuvimos juntos hace más de 20 años me propuso huir con ella- dijo con tristeza, ella le miró asombrada

-¿Hubieras huido con ella?- dijo

-Iba a hacerlo- respondió el, contándole a alguien más, por primera vez, lo que había pasado en aquél momento- pero en ese momento mi tío Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, no era el hombre que es ahora, en ese momento me amenazó con la integridad de Hinata y la de Tenten, me dijo que debía seguir las reglas del clan o que Hinata y Tenten acabarían muy mal, y yo- hizo una ligera pausa y tomando valor continuó- yo como el cobarde que soy preferí no arriesgar a ninguna de ellas y obedecer fielmente lo que mi tío exigía- concluyó, ella le miró con tristeza y justo cuando iba a decirle algo una voz detrás de ellos se escuchó

-¿Eso fue lo que realmente pasó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Neji?- era Tenten, iba entrando a la sala, él la miró con tristeza- Pudiste habérmelo dicho, hubiéramos hecho algo al respecto, yo…- pero se detuvo de pronto, un dolor punzante había iniciado en su abdomen, Neji la miró tocarse el abdomen mientras buscaba soporte de algo

-Tenten ¿estás bien?- le dijo con preocupación, se acercó a ella y ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pudimos… pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto- le dijo mientras tomaba aire, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, Sakura se acercó a ellos

-Perdóname, Tenten perdóname- le dijo él con tristeza- pero mi tío tenía a toda tu familia localizada, tus padres, tíos, primos, todos estaban en su mira, e iba a casar a Hinata con un hombre mayor si yo no obedecía, no tenía ninguna oportunidad, sólo éramos dos adolescentes tontos y enamorados en ese momento- le dijo él, estaba cada vez más preocupado, ella mostraba más dolor, Sakura ya estaba con ellos y estaba tocando su abdomen

-Ha comenzado con el trabajo de parto- les dijo a ambos

-Tenemos que ir al hospital- dijo Neji- iré por el auto

-¡No!- dijo Tenten gritando- Que Sasuke vaya, tú vas a escucharme- le dijo a Neji, Sakura comprendió totalmente

-Voy a preparar todo, esperen aquí- dijo mientras se iba, Neji estaba asustado

-Escúchame bien Hyuga- le dijo ella con enojo mientras comenzaba a sudar, el dolor era cada vez mayor- ésta será la única ocasión que te diré esto: ya no somos dos adolescentes estúpidos, que no tienen nada…- otra contracción se hizo presente, Neji solo la abrazaba

-Tenten podemos hablarlo después- le dijo tratando de llevarla hacia el auto

-¡No!- dijo ella molesta, él decidió escuchar- ¡Te dije que yo hablaría!- así que él solo asintió y la escuchó hablar- en ese momento no éramos nadie, no teníamos nada y éramos jóvenes y estúpidos…- cada vez hablaba con mayor dificultad- pero ahora somos dos adultos Neji- él sonrió, su preocupación continuaba, pero Sasuke y Sakura ya solo los estaban esperando- Te amo, y si la vida nos reunió de nuevo es porque nos da la oportunidad de estar juntos- dijo entre jadeos, él sonrió, un grito salió de Tenten

-Yo también te amo- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente- Quiero estar contigo siempre, y ésta vez huiré contigo o me enfrentaré a quien tenga que enfrentarme- le dijo mientras la miraba con amor, ella le sonrió a pesar del dolor- porque te lo juro Tenten, nunca quiero volver a separarme de ti- dicho esto ella le besó los labios, fue un beso suave, el cual fue interrumpido súbitamente por Neji- ¡Se rompió su fuente!- dijo apanicado

-Muy bien, basta de charla y vámonos- dijo Sakura, en ese momento Neji decidió tomar a Tenten en sus brazos, y la llevó hacia el auto, los nervios de Neji eran palpables, Sakura estaba ligeramente preocupada pero le decía que todo iba bien, que ya habían avisado a Kiba, y que ya todo estaba listo para el nacimiento de los bebés.

…

Después de horas de larga espera Neji pasó a ver a Tenten, habían nacido sus hijos. Cuando ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraban estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de que ya había pasado lo peor tenía miedo de que al momento de tomar a sus hijos en sus brazos algo que pudiera opacar su felicidad sucediera

-Ven a conocerlos- le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa desde su cama, él se acercó temeroso

-Tenten yo…

-Son idénticas- le interrumpió ella, él por fin había llegado hasta su cama- son dos niñas- le dijo, él le miró con asombro, tenía miedo, ella le extendió a una de las bebés, él por fin se decidió a tomarla en brazos. Al mirarla su corazón se regocijó

-Es bellísima- le dijo

-Neji, tú, estás llorando- dijo ella mientras veía como Neji tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, él no hizo el intento siquiera de limpiarlas y como pudo sostuvo a sus dos hijas en cada brazo

-Tenten- le dijo con infinita felicidad, ella le miró también llorando- Gracias por haberme encontrado después de 20 años, gracias por seguirme amando aún después de tantos años, gracias por permitirme estar en tu vida de nuevo- le dijo mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad- Te amo Tenten, y siempre te amaré, incluso en la siguiente vida y en la siguiente- le dijo mientras veía fascinado a sus dos hijas- gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo- concluyó, ella le sonrió grandemente

-Te amo Neji Hyuga- le dijo ella mientras lo jalaba para poder besarlo.

Ninguno de los dos sabría nunca que aquellas palabras que el Hyuga había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón eran más que ciertas, ésta no era la primera vida en la que se conocían, ésta no iba a ser la primera vez que ambos reencarnaran para encontrarse y amarse como la primera vez no pudieron hacerlo, aquella primera vez en la que una guerra los separó, una guerra que le arrebató todo a él, una guerra que la hizo vivir a ella a pesar de su ausencia, y, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión ella no le recriminó nada nunca, vivió por él, por la promesa que le había hecho en aquella ocasión y porque siendo ninja tenía que seguir adelante. No amó a nadie más, nunca quiso. Cuando la muerte la alcanzó y fue por ella, su alma supo que él la había estado esperando todos esos años y había decidido ir a donde él fuera, y aunque en ésta vida no les había sido nada fácil poder amarse al fin, éste beso que estaban compartiendo en éste momento les decía todo aquello que ellos no recordaban, ese amor de antaño, los recuerdos no volvieron pero las sensaciones sí, ya ninguno de los dos tenía miedo.

Con sus hijas en brazos Neji se sentó a su lado en la cama y ella le miró con infinito amor, no comprendía de dónde venía esa sensación de plenitud que ahora la embargaba, pero sabía que después de tanto tiempo todo había valido la pena, y él, a él podrían decirle que después de todo se había ganado el mismo infierno y por la felicidad que justo ahora sentía, él aceptaría sin rechistar, pues todo el sufrimiento, la humillación, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, sentía que merecía la pena, 20 años después de que su corazón se rompiera, por fin se sentía vivo de nuevo.

 **Y éste señoras y señores ha sido el final del fic NejiTen más largo que he podido escribir. He de decirles que por fin pude terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. La verdad es que el final es bastante cursi pero quería que se quedaran juntos y felices y esto ha sido lo que se me ocurrió.**

 **Aceptaré sus comentarios, aunque sean reclamos, o felicitaciones, lo que gusten, trataré de responder lo más rápido que pueda, aunque si no respondo no se ofendan por fis! Una disculpa de antemano ya que no he podido responder muchos de sus mensajes, como han podido darse cuenta yo estudié medicina y ahora estoy preparando el examen de admisión a la especialidad, así que si no respondo, es por eso ¡Lo siento!**

 **Amo ésta pareja, en serio la amo con todas mis fuerzas y me duele mucho que no hayan quedado juntos por la muerte de nuestro amado Neji, así que en cuanto pueda seguiré escribiendo más cosas sobre ellos.**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo, me alegra haber compartido un pedacito de mi corazón con ustedes, espero lo reciban.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a tod s y nos seguimos leyendo en otros fics!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
